FANTASTIC FIVE 2
by Brooke Jackson
Summary: Continue...F5 Team stopping the Vengeance Dexter from a VIRUS epidemic. S. McGarrett, J. Elway, D. Morgan, D. Dixon, D. Morgan, G. Stillson I only own create characters!
1. Chapter 1

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL.2. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS...**

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **INVESTIGATION, UNKNOWN VIRUS, TAKING CARE OF...**

 _ **2:30 pm. *Clock Countdown***_ _ **{4:25:18}**_

 _Commander Steve McGarrett, Agent Derek Morgan, and Daryl Dixon have been waiting outside the hotel room door for almost 30 minutes. Daryl paces back and forth in the hallway. Having a BAD feeling something just doesn't feel right about leaving Elway in that room alone with his DEAD sister._

 _"He's been in that damn room LONG enough. Somethin' just aint feeling right about leaving Elway in that room alone with his sister"_

 _"Its only been 30 minutes Dixon. Nothing happened" Steve said._

 _"Yeah but still. The dead CHICK is a ticking TIME bomb. We gotta deal with it NOW"_

 _Daryl was about to bust in the door until Steve and Derek stopped him._

 _"Daryl NO. Leave him alone man" Derek said._

 _"Pffft. Whatever. Just figure out a way to explain Elway's DEATH to Claire when we get back"_

 _"Look, relax Dixon alright? Nothing's going to happen. Especially in those...circumstances" Steve said chuckling. Derek started laughing too._

 _"Ya'll think its FUNNY?! It ain't! Stop laughin!"_

 _"Daryl man come on. Steve and I cannot believe people would just...rise up from the DEAD. Its sounds like bull shit to us. If you wanna see that type of shit, go to the movies" Derek replied._

 _"Exactly. What makes you think she's gonna come back as a ZOMBIE?" Steve asked._

 _Jacob Elway looks down at his sister Susan's pale face. He rensure that he heard his sister breathing._

 _ **Oh God! She's alive! Its gotta be a mircale!**_ _he said to himself again._

 _Susan silently moans opening her eyes; which are dead white. She began moving her hands twitching. Elway smiles with tears of joy and happiness. He hugs her!_

 _"Oh God Susan. Your alive! I thought I LOST you..." "GUYS! Come in quick! She's ALIVE!"_

 _Susan growls; ready to BITE Elway's neck! Daryl_ _ **pulls**_ _Elway back within a SPLIT second! "Get the FUCK back!"_

 _Elway quickly stands up and shoves Daryl shouting, "What the fuck is wrong with you man?!"_

 _"Tryin' to SAVE your ASS!" Daryl shouted. "Your sister ain't alive man!"_

 _"Yes she is! FUCKING back off!" Elway shouted._

 _Susan staggered standing up from the bed. Walking slowly towards them. Reaching out with both her arms growling. Derek and Steve couldn't believe it. It was like a SLAP in their face hearing Daryl saying to them, '_ _ **TOLD YA'LL SO!'**_

 _Elway stepped a bit closer towards his sister. Tears ran down his face weeping, "Susan, its me. Your brother Jacob. Come on sis, say my name. Come on"_

 _Susan just growling at him, reaching out._

 _ **Damn it! Not again! This can't be happening! No HERE! Elway, shit, he's loosing it. I hate to see him like this. (sigh) Hell, I have to do what I have to do**_ _Daryl said to himself._

 _Daryl pulls out his crossbow and_ _ ***AIMS***_ _it at Susan's head. Steve and Derek glance at Daryl._

 _"Daryl don't man. Not now" Steve said. Dixon ignored him. Elway glanced back at Daryl aiming the crossbow. Jacob looks pissed and asked, "Your gonna shoot a fucking arrow at my sister in front of me? Huh?"_

 _"I fucking dare you Dixon. DO it and your a DEAD man"_

 _ **SPLAT!**_ _An_ _ ***arrow***_ _shoots_ __ _through Susan's head! Her body falls on the floor!_

 _Silence in the room. Elway began to cry buliding up all that PAIN and anger inside of him as he looks down seeing the arrow through his sister's head. He BALDS up his fists!_

 _ **That MOTHER FUCKER! He killed my SISTER! He's DEAD! He's FUCKING dead!**_ _Elway thought to himself._

 _Elway quickly pulls out his gun and AIMS it at Daryl! "You mother FUCKER! I should kill you right HERE and NOW!"_

 _Daryl didn't even blink. One thing that pisses Dixon off is when a GUN is pointing directly in his face. AGAIN!_

 _"You might wanna lower that gun out of my DAMN face. Or else we are gonna have a problem" Daryl said._

 _"Why don't you fucking stop me then Dixon or I won't hesistate to put a goddamn bullet right through your skull" Elway replied._

 _"Alright ENOUGH! We don't have time for this. Jake I know what your feeling. I've been there" Steve said._

 _Elway glances at Steve, "You don't know shit McGarrett. Don't give me that sympthy nonsense of saying how you feel. You DON'T!"_

 _"Yes I do. Loosing my father was the worst feeling ever. Knowing that my mother fake her own DEATH took a huge TOLE on me and my sister Mary. Jake listen to me, were gonna get who's responsible for this I promise you"_

 _Jake put down his gun; glancing at Daryl rolling his eyes. He looks at Steve walking away saying, "I already know who KILLED her"_

 _Elway walks out the room leaning on the wall slouching down crying silently as he drops his gun and covers his face._

 _"Alright listen, Jake its in mourning so we all gonna give him his space. Derek, you and I investigate this crime scene"_

 _"That's a DAMN waste of time Steve. Its not necessary. Susan was killed, she turned into a WALKER, end of story" Daryl said._

 _"He's got a point Steve" Derek said. "Investigating this murder, we don't know if were able gonna find who's responsible"_

 _Steve walks over towards Derek, "One of our own has LOST his sister and both of you just wanna give up on him just like that? What the HELL is wrong with you?"_

 _"What if that was your sister? Or what if it was Claire Derek? Huh? Would you want us to just give up? Cause I wouldn't."_

 _Derek didn't say anything._ _ **Damn. Steve is right. Jake is one of us. Were a family.**_ _he said to himself. Agent Morgan nodded, "Your right Steve. Your right"_

 _Daryl shakes his head, "Ya'll are crazy. Your WASTING time!"_

 _"Shut up Dixon! SHUT...UP!" Steve shouted. Daryl kept quiet and walked out yelling, "This is FUCKING stupid!"_

 _"Let's just do this investigation quickly so we can get the HELL out of here"_

 _Derek nodded. They both began_ _ ***Investigating***_ _the room..._

 _ **_**_ _ **{2:15:59}**_

 _Daryl didn't see Elway in the hallway. He walks down the hallway and saw Jake looking out the window. Elway's phone began to..._ _ ***vibrate* {{{{{Claire}}}}}**_ _He ignores it. Jake is in a state of HURT and REVENGE. The man is not in the mood to communicate to anyone._

 _At the F5 Headquarters...Claire_ _ ***pushes***_ _END on her cell phone. (Deep sigh) "Damn it Jake. Why are you?"_

 _Dixon slowly steps up next towards Elway. Daryl looks out the window too. He's not that good at apologizing. He thinks its stupid._

 _ **Shit why am I'm in the need of aplogizing. I'm not good at it. Damn it why me?! He better not start cryin'. Giving another man comfort is NOT my style.**_ _he said to himself._

 _"Look um...Jake, um...I ain't good at apologizing. So I...just wanna say I'm...sorry. Just to let you know, I eased your sister's PAIN and now she's at PEACE. You have to understand that"_

 _Elway didn't say anything back. He just kept starring out the window. Dixon tried his best to get through to him._ _ **Damn it why doesn't he understand! FINE! If he wanna play *silent* treatment than FUCK it!...**_

 _Steve and Derek discusses the_ _ **{Crime Scene}**_

 _"Okay so we know that the suspect was hiding in the closet. He must have slipped in once she was in the shower." Steve said._

 _"And...we know that Susan's MURDER was under servailence" Derek said._

 _"Yeah but why? This is defintely a set-up"_

 _"You think Susan knew who KILLED her?" Derek asked._

 _"Possibilty. We have to get this camera back to Chloe. See if we can ID the suspect"_

 _"_ _ ***Bio threat***_ _and MURDER at the same time. Really BAD combination"_

 _"Tell me about it. Come on, let's get back to F5"_

 _Derek's cell phone_ _ ***Vibrates*{{{{Claire}}}}**_

 _"Its Claire" Derek answers his phone. "Claire, we are headed back to F5. What's up"_

 _"You guys been gone for a LONG time. What's going on? Are you alright? Is Jake alright?" Claire asked worried._

 _"Jake is fine Claire. Unfortunitely, he's sister is not. She's dead"_

 _Claire's heart sank. Touching her chest._ _ **Oh my God. Susan. Jake. He tried so hard finding her. And now...(sigh)...**_

 _"Oh God. How is he? I need to speak to him"_

 _"Talking to him isn't a good idea right now. Listen Claire, I know your concern about him and you love him._ __ _But in his condition, he needs some space. Okay?"_

 _"Derek don't tell me about SPACE. You know what happened to my mother. (sob voice) I can't see Jake in that stage. Do you understand?"_

 _"I do understand Claire. Listen to me, I promise you that it won't happened to him. Steve, Daryl, and I won't let that happen" "Okay?"_

 _Steve looks concern; wondering what Derek is talking about. McGarrett always willing to help out at any circumstances. Besides Daryl. He doesn't do much support._

 _Claire nodded wiping her tears, "Okay. Just look out for him Derek. Please?"_

 _"You know I will cuz. Were family. We look out for each other"_

 _"Absolutely" Steve said._

 _"I'll see you in a bit. Alright" Derek_ _ ***end***_ _the call._

 _"What's going on?" Steve asked._

 _"Claire got worried. About Elway. A long time ago, Claire's mother commited suicide in a mental institution. A couple months after Claire's SISTER was killed"_

 _"Oh God. So sorry to hear that" Steve said. "I completely understand why she's worried about Elway"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"Listen were not going to let Jake go down that path. Not a chance. You, Daryl, and I will keep a look out for him" "He needs our SUPPORT"_

 _"Let's take the body, send it back to F5 to have Claire check it out. See what were dealing with"_

 _Elway walks back in the room. Derek and Steve glance at him. Jake walked over towards his sister's body, kneeled down and closed her eyes. Silence in the room._

 _"Um...Jake we..." Elway interupted asking, "What did you find?"_

 _"The suspect was hidden in the closet. He...uh...he sneaked in while your sister was in the shower"_

 _"And we found a HIDDEN camera in the alarm clock" Derek said._

 _Elway thinking to himself that he heard Derek right._ _ **What kind of a SICK bastard would tape my sister being KILLED? Son of a bitch, Dexter Morgan. I'll fucking kill him!**_

 _F5 team gathered Susan's body as they head out downstairs in the MAIN lobby leaving out. Joann's friends Delilah Jones and Amanda Miller came along with the team heading back towards F5 Headquarters._

 _The rest of the SURVIVORS believed that help is coming. There's a 50/50 chance that NO one will come for them._

 _F5 Headquarters...Clock_ _ **RESET**_ _itself_ _ **{5:49:21}**_

 _The TEAM, Delilah, and Amanda arrived._ _ ***Elevator***_ _going UP_ __ _Steve called Chloe to tell Claire and Joann to bring a stretcher down for Susan's body. They both ran down the hallway towards the elevators._

 _ ***Bell Dings***_ _Elevator opens_ __ _Everyone steps off. Delilah and Amanda embraced Joann. Claire glanced at Elway while he put his sister's body covered in a sheet on the stretcher then walked away._

 _"Jake. Jake." Elway ignores her._ _ **Why is he ignoring me? I could understand that he needs his space but he doesn't have to ACT this way towards me. (Sigh) This is NOT fair!**_ _she said to herself._

 _"Claire, let him be alright? I'll talk to him" Derek said. Claire nodded feeling disappointed. Claire keeps starring at Elway from a DISTANCE. She's very worried about rubs her back for comfort. Daryl and Joann made eye contact. Dixon walks away while Joann stares at him._

 _ **What the hell is his problem?**_ _she thought. Delilah and Amanda figured out that her friend and the ARCHER guy (Their calling him) have something going ON._

 _"Its going to be okay Claire" Joann replied. "Claire, I want you and Joann to examine the body. See what type of VIRUS were doing with" Steve said._

 _Claire and Joann both look at Steve like '_ _ **WHAT?'**_

 _"Virus?" Joann asked._

 _"Yes. We believe that she was infected" Derek said._

 _"Infected how?" Claire asked._

 _"Its HARD to explain. Just examine her body quickly" Steve said._

 _"If Susan's infected, then all of you are EXPOSED. We all exposed. We have to call CDC, quarantine..."_

 _"Cuz, if we were exposed, we would have shown symptoms already" Derek said._

 _"Still Derek, I need to TEST all of you. Just in case. But I'll examine Susan's body first."_

 _Steve nodded, "Gotcha. Derek, you and I explain the Madam Vice President what's going on. We don't have enough time ladies and gentlemen. The sooner we find about this VIRUS, and Susan's murder, the more chance we will FIND a lead to haunt down Dexter"_

 _Claire looks surprisely SHOCKED asking, "Susan was MURDERED?"_

 _"Yeah. She was stabbed multiple TIMES in the chest"_

 _Dr. Morgan closed her eyes; looking down. Joann touched her chest._

 _"Oh My God"_

 _"I know. I know its bad. That's why we got to work fast. Find who's responsible. Let's get to work" Steve said. He walks away._

 _Derek walked over towards Claire; touched her shoulder, "Cuz, I know your worried about him. Our heart goes out to Elway. But right now, you need to FOCUS on the situation. Can you do this?"_

 _Claire nodded, glanced at Derek, "Yes. Yes I can"_

 _"Good" Derek replied. He looks at Delilah and Amanda. They were SCARED. Thinking they might DIE because they fear of being exposed. Claire is in a DAZED. Extremely worried about Jake._

 _"Ladies, make yourselves at home. If you need anything, just let us know" Derek said with a wink. Delilah and Amanda smiles blushing saying at the SAME time, "Thank you"_

 _"No problem" Derek walks away. They both giggled. "Delilah, Amanda, behave. Once we start TESTING, I'll be sure to send for you"_

 _"Oh I'm sure you will. Is he SINGLE Joann?" Delilah asked._

 _"Yes he is Delilah. He's Claire's cousin. Please behave. I mean it. Don't go on a I-Wanna-Fuck-This-Guy shopping SPREE okay?"_

 _"Woah. Hold on Joann. We are not women who likes to open our legs for anybody. We are sophisicated women. We only want 1 Knight and Shining ARMOR" Amanda said._

 _"That's right. Besides, I already had ONE in mind already" Delilah said winking._

 _"I hope your not thinking Commander McGarrett. He's MINE. YES! That Navy Seal has SHIPPED over towards ME. Amanda Miller"_

 _Amanda glanced at Claire. Gave a nod to Joann and asked, "Hey, what's up with your friend? Is she okay?"_

 _Joann looks at Claire, "Claire? Claire are you alright?"_

 _Claire_ _ ***snaps***_ _out of it. Glanced at Joann slightly smile, "I'm fine. Let's do this"_

 _Claire pushes the stretcher down the hall. "You should keep an eye on her. I don't think she's okay"_

 _"She's worried about Jake. She's fine"_

 _"Why? Are they dating?"_

 _"Yes. They are. Its more than that. Their in LOVE"_

 _Delilah rolled her eyes. Obviously she was JEALOUS._

 _"Oh...I see. Well, I can understand why. Like, you and that HOTTIE archer guy"_

 _"We aren't dating yet but I'm working on it" Joann said. She walks away. "I got to go. BEHAVE!"_

 _ **{3:35:23}**_ _ ***Clock* Counting down...**_

 _4:15 pm. In the *Quarantine* AREA_ _Claire and Joann just got done examine Susan's body._ __ _They both gathered information to present the team and Madam Vice President in the conference room. Jacob Elway however wasn't in the room._

 _Claire looks around the room and realized that Elway wasn't in there. She was in a DAZED. Worried what Jake might do when he's alone._

 _ **Oh God. Jake is alone. I don't like this. He shouldn't be ALONE. I need to be with HIM! I can't do THIS!**_

 _"Okay Dr. Morgan, you may present on what you examine on Ms. Elway's body" Lilly said. Claire didn't respond. "Claire?"_

 _Joann walks over next towards her friend and touched her shoulder, "CLAIRE"_

 _Claire snapped out of it; glanced at Joann, "What? Oh. Right. Um...yes. Joann and I found an UNKNOWN virus in Susan's system. Something that I have never seen before. "_

 _"Unknown hun? You mean to tell me that you don't know what kind it is?" Phillip asked. Lilly looks at Phillip, "Phillip don't be MEAN. She doesn't know"_

 _"HEY. She said she doesn't know what kind it is. Show some RESPECT" Derek said._

 _Phillip looking pissed asking, "You wanna say that in my face?"_

 _"Phillip calm down" Lilly said._

 _Derek walks over quickly towards Phillip. Steve stepped in between them._

 _"Alright ENOUGH. Cool it. Both of you" Steve replied._

 _"Look, I didn't mean any harm. Dr. Morgan. I apologize. Where's my manners. Please, continue" Phillip said. He sat down and kept quiet. Lilly rolled her eyes at her husband._

 _"Go ahead Claire" Lilly said._

 _"Okay. Like I said..." Daryl interupted her, " Hold on Claire. You don't have to EXPLAIN no more"_

 _"Daryl, what are you doing?" Joann asked._

 _"This is a WASTE of time! Enough of the medical bull shit. No offense Claire. Plain as simple, Susan came back as a WALKER, try to eat Elway, so I ended with one arrow in her forehead. End of STORY" Daryl said with attiude._

 _Silence in the room. Everyone looks confused._ _ **What the hell does he mean Walker? Has this REDNECK lost his mind? He killed an innocient woman!**_ _Diane said to herself._

 _Even Claire looks confused and shocked._ _ **Oh God. Did Daryl KILLED Susan? Why? My god why?! No. It can't be TRUE. It just can't!**_

 _Claire runs out of the room. "Claire!" Derek shouted. Joann wasn't happy at Daryl._

 _"Wait a minute. What do you mean by WALKER?" Lilly asked._

 _"She was a ZOMBIE lady! Jeeze" Daryl said rolling his eyes._

 _Phillip and Diane laughed. They both thought it was funny. Daryl got pissed. "Its not FUNNY!" Daryl shouted._

 _"Phillip, Diane stop laughing" Lilly said._

 _"I'm sorry babe. Its really funny to think about. I mean come on. You really believe that Elway's sister TURNED into a...Zombie?" Phillip said as he continue laughing. Diane laughs again._

 _"Its the TRUTH Phillip" Steve said._

 _"I'm sorry Commander. I don't buy BULL SHIT" Phillip said._

 _"If he don't believe then he's gonna have to see it for himself. Let his ASS get bit by a WALKER. Hell, maybe your punk ass brother is already ONE" Daryl stated._

 _Phillip quickly CHARGED towards Daryl shouted, "You son of a BITCH! Your DEAD!"_

 _Steve and Derek got in between them trying to calm them down. Lilly shakes her head; closing her eyes. Diane is LOVIN' it. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Phillip Kopus._

 _"Madam President, may I say that your ONE lucky chick to have such a fine man like Phillip" Diane said licking her lips._

 _Lilly didn't even respond to that..._

 _In a_ _ ***Private room* J**_ _acob Elway grabbed his red checked button shirt; showed his muscular BOD. A_ _ ***Door knock***_ _on the door._

 _"Come in"_

 _Claire steps in and closed the door. Elway glanced at her. Both their eyes meet. Jake turned back around facing the wall while he puts on his button shirt._

 _"Can you at least talk to me Jake?" Claire asked. "I'm trying to understand why your ignoring me. Did I do something wrong?"_

 _"NO Claire. You didn't" Jake said as he button his shirt. "I just need some space alright?"_

 _"I understand that. I just..." He interupts her, "Good. I'm glad you understand. You can leave"_

 _Claire began to cry silently. Elway is breaking her HEART. Why in the hell is he doing this to her? Dr. Morgan is not giving up on him. She ran towards Elway and placed her arms around his waist!_

 _"Jake please...don't do this to ME. (sniffs) This is not FAIR to me. Why are you doing this ?"_

 _Elway rolled his eyes, "Claire don't do this" He gently takes her arms down from his waist. He turned around; wiping her tears saying, "I just need some space alright? I'm not breaking up with you. I just have to take care of business"_

 _"Getting revenge. I understand but its not going to bring Susan back."_

 _"I didn't say it will Claire! Jesus Christ! What the HELL do you want from me?!" Elway asked shouting at her. "Tell ME! Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't do this!"_

 _Claire couldn't even tell him. Its so hard for her to tell him about her mother and sister._ _ **Just tell him Claire! Tell him why! Spill it! He's right here!**_ _she said to herself._

 _"Hmmmph. You can't can you? Don't make a_ _ ***statement***_ _that you cannot BACK up Claire"_

 _ **SLAP!**_ _across Elway's face hard! Claire runs out the room! Jacob feels like a fucking idiot! He went too far and hurt her feelings._

 _ **Nice fucking going asshole! You did it AGAIN!**_ _he said to himself._

 _Derek walked in..._

 _ ***Unknown Location* LARGE Warehouse...**_

 _Dr. Joy Lee wearing a short black silk robe. Black heels. She opened_ __ _the LARGE door where Sasha is. Joy turns on the_ _ **{Light}**_ _and walked in._

 _Inside showing Sasha in SHOCK on the ground. Starring up in the ceiling. No bites, no scratches. Joy feels sorry for Sasha. Eventhough its fun playing_ _ ***Mind Games***_ _with her, that was Joy's plan. Make Sasha her BITCH._

 _Joy walks over towards Sasha. She kneels down looking at her. "Awww...poor thang. I"m sorry I had to do this to you. I just wanted you to see what I've accomplished. What I've worked my ASS for"_

 _Joy gently takes Sasha's hand; helping her up from the floor; walking out the door. "I've got you" Wayne and Miko Lee saw Joy with Sasha walking down the hall._

 _"What the hell are you doing Joy?" Wayne asked._

 _"She's in shock dad. I'm going to help her" Joy replied. "Excuse me"_

 _Joy takes Sasha in her room. Wayne and Miko look at each other. Wayne follows Joy in the room._

 _"Wayne don't. Let Joy help her" Miko said._

 _Wayne saw Joy kisses Sasha on the forehead. "I'm gonna take care of you Sasha. I promise" Joy stands up from the bed and unties her robe._

 _She turned around and saw her father looking right at her. "Dad get OUT of here. Let me do this"_

 _"Why Joy huh? Let me do it. I wanna do it" Wayne said anxiously._

 _"If you do it, you'll get her PREGNANT"_

 _"I'll use a CONDOM"_

 _"NO! She's mine. Got it?" Joy said with attitude._

 _Miko walks in and takes her husband's hand, "Wayne let her do it. She's right. There's always other young ladies to screw. Let her have this one"_

 _Wayne walks out the room with his wife. Joy closed and_ _ ***locks***_ _her door._


	2. Chapter 2

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL.2. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS...**

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **NEW TEAM: THEIR IN...YOUR OUT...**

 **{The White House} 5:05 pm.**

 _Tony Almedia, Agent Duncan Carlise, Jason Bourne, and Raizo walks in the White House to meet with Dexter and Hannah Morgan. Dexter has a_ _ ***surprise***_ _for them._

 _"I wonder what Dexter want with us now" Jason said. "I have a GUT feeling is not good"_

 _"You never know Jason. It could be a promotion. Or maybe...more money" Tony said._

 _Jason laughs, "I love the sound of that" "What about you Duncan?"_

 _"I'm not thinking about money" Agent Carlise said._

 _"Oh yeah I forgot. You love POWER. There's nothing wrong with that man"_

 _Raizo didn't even want to get into the conversation. He kept to himself. (sigh)_ _ **How did I get myself into this position? I should have minded my own damn business. Claire will never forgive me after this.**_

 _"So Raizo what about you? What do you think?"_

 _Raizo didn't respond. He ignores him. "Cat got your tongue Raizo? (chuckles) Come on man talk to me. I know you can speak ENGLISH well so don't fucking pretend that you don't"_

 _Dexter, Hannah, and Mario walk towards them. Smiling. When Dexter and Hannah smiles, that could be a good thing or a BAD thing._

 _"Gentlemen. We have a lot to discuss" Dexter said. "Follow me"_

 _As they followed them, Raizo swallowed hard. Feeling very uncomfortable. What in the world is Dexter up to. Is he setting up their DEATH? The man has a_ _ ***motive***_ _He's capable of anything._

 _Inside a huge_ _ **{Conference Room} ...**_

 _4 most famous Hostels are_ _ ***Armed***_ _and DANGEROUS. 2 Females; Caucasian and Hispanic._

 _The tall blond blue eyed chick name Lori Weston. A former Homeland Security Profiler and a temporary member of Commander Steve McGarrett task force in 2011. She has a martial arts background including_ _ ***Snipper***_ _training._

 _The Hispanic/American chick wtih black hair in ponytail with loose strand ends wearing all black is name Rain Ocampo. A former member of the Umbrella Special Forces in Raccoon City where the OUTBREAK happened._

 _2 Males; African-American and Caucasian._

 _An African-American man name Tyler Burke is a former detective who is DIRTY /COPKILLER who set up a Detective by the name of John Shaw 6 months ago. Ended in Prison but Dexter helped him_ _ ***Escape***_

 _The Caucasian male standing next to him is a Former U.S. Marine name Bobby Lee Swagger. He's at BEST as one of the greatest snipers in the world. A Solider who was accused of TREASON. That was in the past, now Bobby is completely money hungry for all the wrong reasons._

 _Tony shakes his head smiling._ _ **I knew it. I fucking knew it. He's fucking replacing US**_ _he said to himself._

 _"What the fuck is this?" Jason asked._

 _"I'm so glad you asked. These are the most dangerous Professionals in the U.S. They will carry on my plans"_

 _"So your replacing us? " Duncan said._

 _"Yep. Their IN. Your OUT. Sorry guys. You've done well I give you that. But I need stronger MEN and WOMEN" "No offense. Your still getting PAID"_

 _Tony laughs. Everyone looks right at Almedia. "You think this is funny Tony?" Jason asked pissed off. Raizo looks down just feeling angry. Trying to hold himself together._

 _"No...not really. I'm not surpised Dexter. You think that they are the BEST? Really?" Tony asked._

 _"You got a fucking problem asshole?" Rain asked._

 _"Rain relax. Okay? Everyone chill. Tony to ask your question yes. They are at best. You want a dimistration?" Dexter asked._

 _"I'm not really interested. I'll just LEAVE" Tony stated._

 _"Okay. You'll get your pay on the way out"_

 _"Thank you" Tony said. As he walked out the door, he stopped and glanced at Dexter saying, "I hope you know what your doing Dexter. Things could come back and BITES you in the ass. Believe me, I've been there"_

 _Tony walks out the door..._ _ **POW!**_ _ ***Gun shot***_ _fired from the hallway._

 _Dexter, Hannah, Mario, and his new team smiles. Agent Carlise and Jason Bourne looks pissed._ _ **Son of a bitch! Fucking Dexter didn't have to kill Tony! He lost his fucking mind!**_

 _"You son of a bitch! You didn't have to KILL him!" Jason shouted. Bobby Lee_ _ ***Aimed***_ _his gun at Bourne walking towards him, "Shut the fuck up"_

 _"Yeah. I did. When someone thinks I'm a joke and doesn't takes me seriously, I fucking teach them a lesson. I could easily put Mr. Almedia on a table but...(smiling) I don't feel like getting my hands DIRTY" "Bourne, Agent Carlise, Raizo, hand over your weapons. NOW"_

 _Bourne and Carlise takes out their weapons as Mario takes them. Sanchez stepped in Raizo's face. "What the fuck is wrong with him Dexter?" Mario asked._

 _"Raizo. Come on buddy. Hand over your weapon. Its over" Dexter said._

 _"He said hand over your weapon asshole" Mario ordered._

 _Mario SHOVES Raizo shouted, "Do it you piece of SHIT!" Raizo stand his ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Oh...(laughing) I get it. Its about Claire isn't it?"_

 _Raizo looks at Mario with that anger-assassin look. Its like a_ _ ***switch***_ _goes off when someone talks about Claire._

 _"Oooh. Yeah. When I talk about her you get all MAD aren't you? Huh? Get mad all you fucking want punk. Claire is MINE! She will always be mine! That BITCH owns me. She's my fucking property. Don't you forget that"_

 _Raizo weapon chain_ _ ***drops***_ _from his right hand down his side._

 _"You know, when I successfully take her. And I will. I'm gonna BEAT your ass in front of her. Then, I'm gonna kill you. What do you say about that ass whipe?"_

 _Raizo let out a ROAR as he hits Mario in the face with that chain!"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" A_ _ ***Scar***_ _mark on the right side of Sanchez face!_

 _"AHHHHHH!" Mario screamed._

 _Raizo disapears using his Ozunu technique that his master shows him._

 _"Mother FUCKER! I'll fucking KILL him!" Mario shouted._

 _"FIND HIM! NOW!" Dexter shouted. The team and Mario runs out the room trying to find Raizo._

 _Bourne and Carlise smiles. They know for a fact that Raizo could come back with reinforcements._

 _Hannah feeling scared, "Dexter what if...what if he kills us? What if he brings more NINJAS towards us. W-w-we wouldn't have a chance"_

 _Dexter touches Hannah shoulders, "Baby, don't you worry. That's not going to happen" He placed his hands on both sides of her face, "I"m not going to let anything happen to you" Dexter leans forward towards her lips; kissed her._

 _"You don't STAND a chance Dexter. Just watch. He'll kill all of you" Jason said._

 _Dexter and Hannah slowly_ _ ***Unlock lips***_ _glanced at Bourne and Carlise. Hannah had enough hearing Jason Bourne's mouth. She walks over towards them quickly; pulling out a knife._

 _Bourne reacted quickly grabbing her; putting the knife towards her neck!_

 _"Back UP Dexter!" Bourne shouted._

 _"Woah. Let her go. Please. I"ll give you what you want" Dexter said calmly. "Let my wife go"_

 _"Why should I? Huh? She's a nice piece of ASS. Give me an offer I can't refuse Dexter. Let me and my buddy Duncan share her and...we can CALL it even. What do you say? Hmmmm?"_

 _Dexter balds up his fists. He has no choice but to except the offer._

 _ **Fuck! I don't have a choice! These mother fuckers don't know who their fucking with! Its gonna take more than 2 men to take me down...**_

 _Hannah nodded at Dexter, "Its a good idea Dexter. Let them do it"_

 _"FINE" Dexter said. Bourne let Hannah go. Agent Carlise quickly takes out a gun from behind his back and_ _ **POW!**_ _(Hannah flinched)_ _ ***shot***_ _Bourne in the HEAD! Dexter smiles. "Nice shot Duncan" Dexter replied._

 _"Thank you sir" Carlise said nodded. The_ _ **{Lights}**_ _started to flicker. Hannah began to feel scared, "Oh God. He's back"_

 _"I'll go check it out" Agent Carlise leaves the room headed down the hall with CAUTION._

 _LOTS OF_ _ ***GUNFIRING!***_ _surrounded the White House! Shouting and Yelling! Hannah ran towards Dexter as they EMBRACED each other._

 _"Its okay baby. Its okay..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL.2. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS...**

 **CHAPTER 23**

 **CHEATING: EASED DROPPING, BLOOD TEST**

 **5:35 PM. F5 HEADQUARTERS...** _ ***Clock* RESETS**_ _ **{4:55:17}**_

 _Right after Claire leaves Elway's private room, Derek walks in. He wasn't happy. Elway feels like SHIT. He hurted the woman he loves...AGAIN!_

 _"You wanna explain to me what happen?" Derek asked._

 _"No. Not really. I gotta get ready to leave" Elway said. He grab his bag and a few things. Derek looks confused, "What? Your leaving? You can't do that"_

 _Elway turned around, "YES I CAN. What? Your gonna fuckin' stop me?"_

 _"Yes if I have to"_

 _"Why is that huh? Because of Claire?"_

 _"YES! Are you hearing yourself right now Jake? Look, I know your HURTING over your sister's death. I can't imagine what your feeling. But leaving Claire, leaving us...its not the way"_

 _"Then you FUCKING tell me why I can't leave!" Elway shouted._

 _"Did she tell you?" Derek asked._

 _"Tell me what?!"_

 _"About her sister and mother"_

 _"No. Claire didn't tell me that she had a sister. She never talk about her mother. What about them?"_

 _"Her sister, my cousin Renee was KILLED 4 years ago. Car accident. Her mother wasn't the same. 2 months later, Aunt Karen became more depressed. She kept her_ _ ***distance***_ _from everyone"_

 _"Aunt Karen became suicidal. Attempt the first time taking lots of sleeping PILLS. Which leads her into a mental institution. 6 days later, she did it the 2nd time...hanging herself. She DIED."_

 _Elway closes his eyes thinking to himself,_ _ **Oh God. No wonder Claire was acting that way. (sigh) I should have understood her. Fuck I feel like an IDIOT!**_

 _"Awwww...man. Derek...I'm so sorry to hear that. I...feel like SHIT right now" Elway replied._

 _"I'm very glad you admit that. Now you know"_

 _"I should go talk to her"_

 _"Not right now. Just give her some SPACE"_

 _Elway nodded. Derek walks out the room. Jake knows what it feels like when someone else is saying that to him. A_ _ ***taste***_ _of his own medicine sort of speak._

 _Commander Steve McGarrett walks over towards Chloe's desk. Chloe tires to figure out why the countdown clock reseting._

 _"Chloe have you found out why the screen clock is reseting?" he asked._

 _"It apprears to be automatic but I have to go in the SERVER room to check it out" she said._

 _"Okay. Give me the heads up when you FIND something out"_

 _"Yes sir." Chloe walks away headed towards the_ _ ***Server room***_

 _Madam Vice President Lilly Kopus walks over towards Chloe, "Oh Ms. O'Brian, have you seen my husband Phillip anywhere? He said he need to get some fresh air"_

 _"No mamn. I haven't"_

 _"I've been looking for his ass everywhere. This place is HUGE (giggling)"_

 _Chloe slightly smile nodded, "Yes mamn. It is. Um...I have to get to the server room. Excuse me" Chloe walks away._

 _Lilly smile turned to a frown. She's not that worried. She knows he needs his space from almost beating the SHIT out of Daryl Dixon._

 __ _O'Brian pushes the code in to get into the server room until she heard a female MOANING and a man grunting. Sound of a table squeaking. She walks over towards the sound. Chloe notice a door that is cracked open with a box nudged against it._

 _She looks up and saw Phillip Kopus_ _ ***Screwing***_ _Diane Wilson_ _ **( Doggystyle)**_ _from behind on the table! The look on Chloe's face she cannot believe._

 _ **Son of a bitch! Fucking cheater! How could he do this to his wife Lilly?! Men are just DOGS! Fucking dogs! They all should be nudered!**_ _she said to herself._

 _Chloe walks away and didn't bother to go to the server room. Phillip slows down. They both reached their climax._

 _"Oh...shit Phillip. That was fucking amazing" Diane said giggling._

 _Phillip had that evil smirk smile on his face saying, "I know. I knew you would love it"_

 _Diane licks her lips, "Mmmmm...you know I do. So, when its the next time?"_

 _"There won't be a next time Diane. That was it"_

 _Diane laugh out loud, "Hahahaha! You are so FUCKING funny Phillip"_

 _"Shhh! Keep quiet. Someone could fucking hear you damn"_

 _"Pffft whatever. You know, pretending to act all weak and innocient, its pretty fun"_

 _"Yeah. I know. You deserve a FUCKING Academy Award. Congradulations"_

 _Diane pulls up her black lace underwear slowly up her blue suit skirt. Phillip couldn't help but stare. She notice he was watching her. Ms. Wilson turned around smiling, "I knew you were starring. Getting another HARD on?"_

 _"Pl...ease girl. Don't start. Let's get out of here"_

 **5:55 PM** _ **. *Blood Test* The medical exam room.**_

 _Claire places a patch on her cousin's arm after taking his blood._

 _"Your good to go cuz" she said with a slight smile._

 _"Thanks" Derek said smiling. "Your alright baby girl?"_

 _Dr. Morgan takes off her gloves nodded, "I'm good Derek"_

 _"Good" Derek stands up as he walk towards the door; opened it. Elway walks in. Claire turns around. Their eyes locked. She doesn't even want to be bother with him._

 _"Hey"_

 _Claire turned around as she put on clean gloves. "Have a seat so I can take your blood" "Unroll your right sleeve"_

 _Elway sat down on the stool as he unrolls his right sleeve. Claire turned around and gently takes Jacob's arm; rubbing the alcohol on his arm. He glanced up at her. She didn't even look at him. Claire takes the needle and takes Elway's blood._

 _She removes it and places the cotton on his arm. "Keep pressure on it"_

 _Elway gently takes Claire hand, "Claire. I'm so sorry. I was an asshole. Again. Please forgive me baby"_

 _"Why should I?" she asked while taking off her gloves. Elway stands off the stool; step close behind her. He slides his hands up and down her arms. "Because I shouldn't pushed you away. Derek told me about your sister and mother"_

 _Claire closed her eyes._ _ **Damn it Derek! You had to tell him! God, I don't want to get in this conversation. I don't want to talk about it.**_ _she said to herself._

 _"I understand that you don't wanna talk about it. I respect that. Whenever your ready to talk, I'll listen"_

 _He wrapped his arms around her. He planted sweet kisses on her neck. "I'm sorry"_

 _Claire touches Elway arms; feeling the love as she closes her eyes. She forgives him. Deep in her heart, she didn't mean to slap him earlier._

 _Claire turned around, "I'm sorry that I SLAPED you. I didn't mean it"_

 _"Oh baby you don't need to apologize. I deserved it"_

 _"No you didn't. I let my anger get the BEST of me. I shouldn't have done that. I felt like Mario's bad HABITS rubbed off of me"_

 _Elway holds both her hands, "NO. Baby don't ever feel like that way. Your nothing like him" They smile at each other. "I LOVE you"_

 _"I love you too" Claire said. Jake leans forward and kiss her. Both of their eyes_ _ ***Locked***_ _on each other. He takes both his hands on the side of her cheeks and kisses her passionately._

 _As they continue kissing, Elway quickly takes off her lab coat while Claire RIPS Jacob's red button shirt open and off! Wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifts her up and sat her on the counter top. Dr. Morgan wraps her legs around Elway's waist as he kisses Claire's neck._

 _He_ _ ***unbutton***_ _her shirt, pulled down her bra; exposing her breasts. Elway moves his lips down between her breasts. She moans again closing her eyes while she grips his hair._

 _ **{Door Knock}**_ _on the door! Claire eyes went WIDE "Oh Shit. Jake stop. Stop!" she said softly. "GOOOOOOO AWAY!" Elway shouted._

 _Claire_ _ ***smack***_ _Jake on shoulder. "Jacob shush!" Abigail bangs on the door, "Aunt Claire! Uncle Jake open up! What's taking so long?!" Elway and Claire laughs slightly as they got themselves together._

 _"Okay sweetheart here we come!" Claire said. Elway notice he couldn't button up his shirt because most of the buttons has fallen off when Claire RIPS it! He says softly, "Damn Claire. You ripped the button's off my shirt"_

 _Claire giggles, "Oops! Sorry babe" Elway smile (Chuckling), "No baby I LOVE it"_

 _She_ _ **{Unlock}**_ _the door_ __ _Joann and Abigail walks in. "Its about time you open the door Claire" "Girl chill out" Claire said._

 _Daryl walks in saying, "Its about DAMN time. You two go get a room for Christ's sakes"_

 _"Don't go there Dixon. Mind your goddamn business alright?" Elway replied._

 _"Hey, hey honey, a child is present. Watch your mouth" Claire said._

 _"Sorry babe. Excuse me ladies"_

 _"Uncle Jake, what happen to your shirt?" Abigail asked._

 _"Oh Uh..."_

 _Daryl folded his arms leaning on the wall, "Yeah Uncle Jake tell her"_

 _"Daryl quiet" Joann said._

 _"It got messed up in the washer. I wanted Aunt Claire to fix it that's all" Elway said lying. He couldn't tell a little girl the truth. He hated that he LIED to her._

 _"Well, Aunt Claire have to get back to work. Come on Jake" Claire said as she takes Elway by the hand; headed out the door._

 _Joann began to prepare to take blood. Washing her hands, then put on the gloves._

 _Daryl shakes his head, "I'm telling ya, if they keep_ _ ***screwing***_ _each other, she's gonna end up PREGNANT. Then, we won't have any damn doctor"_

 _Joann_ _ ***covers***_ _Abigail's ears, "Daryl watch your mouth. Child present HELLO"_

 _"Awww...relax. She doesn't know what I'm talking about"_

 _Abigail takes down Joann's hands asking, "Uncle Daryl what does SCREW mean?"_

 _Joann looks at Daryl like_ _ **'Well? Spill it!'**_ _Dixon thinking..._ _ **Shit. I have to explain to this kid what screw means. I ain't good explaining about SEX.**_

 _"Uh...when you get older Abigail, you will find out what it means. Okay? Your not OLD enough yet" Daryl said with a wink._

 _"Okay" Abigail said with a smile. Joann smiles as she rubs alcohol on Abigail's right arm. "ooooh its COLD"_

 _"I know sweetie. It suppose to be cold" Joann said._

 _Daryl walks over standing next to Abigail. Abigail got scared. "Is it gonna hurt?"_

 _"No sweetheart it won't"_

 _Dixon picks up Abigail and place her in his lap. "I've gotcha kiddo" Daryl kiss Abigail on the forehead._

 _"Hold her arm steady Daryl" Joann ordered. Daryl gently holds Abigail arm steady. Joann gently puts in the needle in Abigail arm. "Owwwwww...it hurrrrts" Abigail sobs._

 _"I know sweetie. Its almost over" Daryl said. "Take it OUT!" Abigail shouted crying._

 _"I'm almost done sweetheart" Joann said. She takes it out and quickly place the cotton ball. "All done sweetie"_

 _"Its okay" Daryl kisses her on the forehead again. "Its over Princess"_

 _Outside the room...Claire and Elway has been KISSING, curressing each other for a while. Her arms around him, his arms around her waist. Claire_ _ ***breaks***_ _free from the kiss._

 _"What? What's wrong?" he asked._

 _"Nothing. I just had to get a breather" she said as they both laughing._

 _"Mmmm...I'm not even wore out baby" he said smiling. "Why don't we continue this LOVIN' in my room" He lean forward kissing her. Claire breaks free again saying, "I would...love to babe but I've got to get back to work. After all, I'am the doctor here"_

 _"I know but I'm sure Joann can HANDLE it" he said leaning forward towards her neck as she stops him. "Of course she can baby but I have a job to do" she said._

 _Elway puts down his hands off her waist feeling a bit disappointed. "(sigh) Okay I understand. But...when you get done, I've got something for you" he said with a wink smiling._

 _"Oh you do?" she asked._

 _"Yeah. Hurry up okay?"_

 _"I'll try and work fast"_

 _Elway put his hands back on her waist pulling her towards him saying, "Good. Cause I can't wait to make you say my name"_

 _Claire giggles, "Oh Jake. You are so NASTY"_

 _"But you like me being nasty. Don't ya? Hmmmm?"_

 _"Yes I do"_

 _"Mmmmm...hmmmmm. I know you do" Elway said leaning forward; kissing._

 _Elway and Claire relationship is back on track. Their_ _ ***sexual***_ _activites are on FIRE! But for how long? Will they relationship be tested? Will Elway ever tell Claire about Mario Sanchez? And Raizo?_

 _Claire and Jake unlock lips. "Hurry up" he ordered softly. "Okay. Get out of here" she said. Elway winks at her as he walks away._

 _From a DISTANCE, someone was watching them. That person was...Diane._


	4. Chapter 4

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL.2. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS...**

 **CHAPTER 24**

 **WELCOME THE** **Z VIRUS**

 **6:15 PM *Unknown Location* Lee's Laboratory Warehouse...**

 _2 Black SUV Yukons_ _ ***Drives***_ _through a HUGE sliding door. The Lee family alongside with 2 of the FINEST Asian analysts in the world._

 _Ken Wong is from Hong Kong. 29 years old. Born and raised in Los Angeles, CA. Graduated from UCLA with a Master's Degree in IT._

 _Sun Lee is from South Korea. 25 years old. Born and raised in New York. Graduated from NYU with a Bachelor's Degree in Business._

 _Dexter and Hannah walks out of one Yukon wearing all BLACK. As the TEAM walks out and carries brutal and beaten unconscious Raizo; which he did bring reinforcements but his PLAN didn't go so well as he planned._

 _Dexter is UNDEFEATED...Nobody, not even NINJAS could stop him._

 _"Dexter Morgan. Hannah McKay. So nice to see you two again" Joy said smiling as they exchanged hugs._

 _"Its good to see you again Joy" Dexter said. "You look LOVELY" Hannah stated._

 _"You do too" Joy replied._

 _The look on Wayne Lee's face...he does NOT like Dexter. Or Hannah._ _ **Why would Joy get MIXED up with them? They are not to be trusted! This man is an *Omen***_ _he thought to himself_

 _"I would love for you two to meet my parents. Dr. Wayne and Miko Lee"_

 _Dexter put out his hand to SHAKE Wayne Lee; smiling, "Its nice to meet you sir"_

 _Wayne frowned. Looked down Dexter's hand. Joy felt pissed. She knows her father doesn't trust AMERICANS as much._

 _Joy snared, "DAD"_

 _Dexter knew right then and there that Dr. Wayne Lee didn't like him as much. He put down his hand; slightly smile. Joy folded her arms, fuming under her breath. Miko smile as she put out her hand. She says, "Its nice to meet yo..."_

 _Wayne interrupted taking his wife's hand, "No no Miko. Don't even think about it"_

 _"Dad don't be MEAN" Joy said._

 _"Its okay Joy. I understand. I completely understand Dr. Lee" Dexter said._

 _Wayne shakes his head saying, "No you don't. I don't know why my precious daughter even got in BED with you"_

 _"DAD!" Joy shouted. Joy felt embarrassed._ _ **Why the hell is he doing this?! He's getting on my fucking nerves!**_ _she said to herself._

 _"Your a BAD omen Mr. Dexter Morgan. I don't trust you"_

 _Dexter slightly smile, "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. But your daughter does"_

 _"Of course she does. She poisoned with your selfish stupidity fucking vengeance"_

 _Wayne looks at Miko, "Let's go Miko. Let our daughter handle her business"_

 _Wayne and Miko walks away; along with the two finalists. Joy could not believe her father would ACT out like that in front of her._

 _Joy walked up to Dexter, "I'm so sorry about him. He's complicated. Old fashioned. I'll talk to him don't worry"_

 _"Don't worry about that. Let's get down to business" Hannah said._

 _A voice behind them says, "Good. I don't know how long I can carry this piece of shit on my shoulders" Swagger replied._

 _Joy gives a NOD to her all black suited security soldiers; bringing over a stretcher. The soldiers grabs Raizo and placed him on the metal stretcher. Strapping him down and carried him away._

 _"He's not a *Test* subject. Not just yet" Dexter said._

 _"Of course. They won't do anything unless I told them too. Speaking of TEST subjects..." A couple of other black suited soldiers and Sasha rolled Junior; (Phillip Kopus brother) over in front of him yelling in as his mouth is taped!_

 _Sasha looks...really different. Wearing all black leather body suit. Leather booths. Hair cut short. Dexter and Hannah are impressed of Sasha's new appearance._ _ **She's not fragile, she's not frantic. She's a whole new person. Damn, Joy must of really worked on her**_ _Dexter thought._

 _"MMMMMMM!...MMMMMMM!" Junior shouted through the tape. Trying to BREAK free! Nobody is really paying any attention to him._

 _"Sasha, you look great. Do you feel better?" Dexter asked with a smile._

 _"Yes I do sir. Feeling more than just better" she said glancing at Joy winking at her. Joy smile licking her lips. Rain rolled her eyes..._ _ **FUCK who cares! (sigh) Let's get down to business! Screw later! Damn...I should have stayed DEAD.**_ _she said to herself._

 _"Now, are all of you READY to see how my project into PLAY?" Joy asked._

 _"YES. Were READY" Dexter said._

 _Sasha takes out the thick_ _ ***needle***_ _that's filled up with a GREEN liquid inside. Junior's eyes went wide trying to get out of strains. "MMMMMM! MMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMM!"_

 _Joy slowly takes the needle, "Shhhh! Shhh! This won't hurt a bit Junior. Well...it might" she said giggled. Dexter, Hannah, and Sasha smiling._

 _Rain, Lori, Bobby, and Tyler looks on. Thinking..._ _ **What the HELL is that? What is this crazed BITCH gonna do?**_

 _"Sasha baby, keep him from moving please?" Joy asked._

 _Sasha walked over by Junior as she pulls out her GUN and *aims* it at Junior's head, "Stop moving asshole"_

 _"Mmmm (Fuck) MMM (You!)" Junior said through the tape. Sasha snared asking, "What did you say?" She roughly snatched off the TAPE!_

 _"AHH! I said...FUCK YOU Sasha" Junior said with attitude. "You crazy mother fuckers! ALL of YOU!"_

 _ **BAMB!**_ _Sasha knocked out Junior COLD! with her gun. Dexter and Hannah smiled. Enjoying Sasha's new personality. Tyler however is impressed with her._ _ **Shit, I love when a woman takes charge. It turns me ON. Hmmmph**_ _,_ _ **I don't care whether she is a 'Lesbian' or not, I can easily turned her STRAIGHT**_ _he said to himself._

 _Joy ***Inserted*** the **Z VIRUS** into Junior's arm. The green substance **{{{{Flows}}}}** through his body. _

_"Mission accomplished. Now, just give it a minute, it should start the process" she said. They all looked on._

 _Lori was a bit concern. Wondering what this VIRUS could do to innocent people. However, that side of her DIED 3 years ago. She didn't get what she wanted it; which is Commander Steve McGarrett but she thought of other things that was important...MONEY._

 _Junior stops breathing. His skin becomes pale. "Jesus Christ. His body turned pale all of a sudden" Bobby said._

 _"Yep. That's the process. When your DEAD already, the paleness of the skin, comes quickly" Joy replied._

 _Junior's body began to *Twitch* His eyes slowly opened as he silently MOANED. His eyes are white. He slowly turned his head towards everyone and GROWLS! They all flinched! Hannah wraps her arm around her husband; feeling scared._

 _"Oh SHIT!" Rain shouted. She said to herself_ _ **...FUCK not again! Not Racoon city all over again! What the hell are they thinking?!**_

 _"Don't worry Hannah baby. He's not gonna hurt you" Dexter stated._

 _"You sure about that?!" Rain asked. Everyone looks at her._

 _"Gentlemen, take him away" Joy ordered. The soldiers in black nodded while they take Junior away growling, trying to EAT them._

 _"Rain is there a problem?" Dexter asked._

 _"Yeah. It is Dex. Are you INSANE making these fucking things?" Rain asked looking at Joy. "Are you asking for a death wish?"_

 _Joy laughs, "Of course not sweetheart. I know these things are dangerous"_

 _Rain walks up towards Joy and asked, "Then why the HELL are you making them?" Sasha's gun ***clicks* aiming** towards Rain's head. Rain rolled her eyes; glancing at Sasha. _

_"BACK...OFF" Sasha said. Joy smiled touching Sasha's arm saying, "Relax babe. Calm down. I completely understand what you've been through Rain"_

 _Sasha put her gun down. Rain asked, "How the fuck do you know?"_

 _"13 years ago. You were a member of the Umbrella Special Forces Commando Unit. Your mission was to go into the HIVE. Unfortunately, things went bad for you. You were bitten and turned into one of those...THINGS. Like you said"_

 _Rain looks confused._ _ **How the fuck this crazed BITCH know about that? I didn't turned into one of those goddamn things!**_ _she thought to herself._

 _"You don't remember do you? You only remember the attack. That's because I want you to. I want the 1st Rain Ocampo. I've cloned you"_

 _Rain shakes her head. She doesn't believe Joy at all. "You've one crazed bitch you know that"_

 _"Rain that's enough. Show some respect" Dexter said._

 _"Some respect? Dexter, out of all things you've could have done to get revenge! Spreading a VIRUS epidemic is fucking stupid!" she shouted._

 _"Its FUCKING genius Rain wake up!" Dexter shouted. "What better way to spread the blood of the innocent is to make people panic!"_

 _"THIS...is what brings in millions of dollars to my team. And, vengeance on behalf of Hannah and me. Don't you see? Don't you understand?"_

 _Hannah smile. Dexter glanced at Lori and asked, "Do you understand Ms. Wesson?"_

 _Lori didn't respond._ _ **Oh shit now he's asking me? (sigh) I don't know what to think of this. I agree with Rain but...Dexter is right. MONEY is important to me. It helps me to survive.**_ _she thought to herself._

 _"Lori?"_

 _Ms. Wession_ _ ***snapped***_ _out of it smiling at Dexter, "Yes. I do understand" Dexter and Hannah smile. Rain rolled her eyes._

 _"Oh of course you agree Lori. Your their_ _ **Puppet-On-A String**_ _" Rain said with attitude._

 _ **BAMB!**_ _Rain hits the floor! Unconscious. Bobby_ _ ***knocks***_ _out Rain._

 _"She's definitely a pain in the ass Dexter. You sure you want her around?" Bobby asked._

 _"She won't be. She'll show respect. Joy"_

 _"Don't worry Dexter, she won't be a problem once I get done with her...this time" Joy stated._

 _"Good. Bobby, Tyler..." Bobby and Tyler knew what they had to do. Both of them picked up and carry Rain. After all, Dexter wants them to be a team._

 _"Follow me, there's a WHOLE lot more to see" Joy said._


	5. Chapter 5

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL.2. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS...**

 **CHAPTER 25**

 **GETTING CAUGHT-CONFESSION-MAKING LOVE-LAST BREATH**

 **6:30 PM [F5 HEADQUARTERS]** _ ***Clock Countdown***_ **RESETS** **{5:19:29}**

 **This Chapter is pretty interesting! A bit Explicit! And...yet SAD and DISTURBING. ENJOY! Positive comments please!**

 _Jacob Elway is in his_ _ ***private room***_ _coming out of the shower wearing a towel. Showing his muscular HOT V waist line and small hairy chest six pack BOD. He places candles in certain places, light them, and turned OFF the_ _ **{Lights}.**_

 _He walks over towards his classic record player and grab an_ _ **Elvis Presley**_ _record single called, '_ _ **As Long As I Have You'**_

 _ ***Door knock***_ _Elway smiles. "Just a second! Hold on babe!" Jake placed the record on the turn table, moves the needle down on the record_ _ ***Playing***_ _the song. "Come on in baby!"_

 _The door_ _ **opens** as a woman figure from the shadow walks in and closed the door. _

_"I consider being romantic. You could never go wrong on an Elvis Presley song"_

 _Elway takes off his towel; showing his gorgeous cute ass._

 _"MMMMM...Nice ASS" Diane said. Wearing a long black coat and black heels; which belongs to Claire. Elway frowned quickly picked up the towel and turned around covering himself. "What the fuck are you doing in here?!" he asked._

 _Diane saw a bit of Jacob's groin. Her eyes turned WIDE. She touched her chest saying,"Wow Mr. Elway damn. Nice size magic stick. You must really satisfy Claire with that huh? She's one lucky gal"_

 _Elway quickly_ _ ***turns***_ _off the record. "Look, Claire was suppose to be in here. Not you. What the hell do you want?"_

 _"Oh now now. Come on Jacob. You know why I'm in here" she said. Diane walk towards Elway slowly as he stand his ground._ _ **If this BITCH think I'm a *screw* her...pffft! She's dead fucking wrong. I only love one woman. And she's the ONE I'm planning on marrying.**_

 _"You remind me so much of Greg. You even look like him"_

 _"Sorry to bust your bubble sweetheart but I don't look like that asshole."_

 _Diane laughs, "Ohhh...you haven't BUST my bubble yet Mr. Elway" She quickly untie the coat and slowly takes it off showing the black lingerie that Jake was gonna give Claire. That slut STOLE it!_

 _"You see what you like Jake?" she asked._

 _Elway just starred. He couldn't help himself but to._ _ **FUCK. That's Claire present she's wearing! Crazy bitch stole it while I was in the shower! Here I thought she was sweet and innocent but no. This tramp is a complete whore!**_ _he said to himself._

 _Jake turns the other way as Diane giggles saying, "I say that's a YES. You couldn't stop starring"_

 _She placed her arms around him. "Mmmm...Jake make me say your NAME"_

 _Elway frown as he quickly takes both her arms, "What the fuck are you doing? And what did you just say?"_

 _"Getting to know each other. I said...make me say your name"_

 _Jacob realized that Diane saw him and Claire making out in front of the medical office._

 _"You fucking spy on us? Huh?" He_ _ ***shakes***_ _her roughly shouted, "ANSWER ME!" Diane laughs, "Oh my God. If Claire finds out that your hurting me, hitting me, and controlling me just like Mario, she will NEVER forgive you"_

 _Elway thought..._ _ **How this bitch knows about Mario? Shit. Is she working for Dexter and Hannah? Do she know who killed my sister?**_

 _"Even though she didn't like it rough, I did. Your sister Susan though...(deep sigh) she was fucking AMAZZZZING in bed"_

 _Jake roughly throws Diane on the bed while she laughs. He quickly climbs on top of her. HOLDING her arms down with his hands._

 _"Your fucking lying! TELL ME your lying! TELL ME!" he shouted._

 _"I'm not lying to you Mr. Elway. I've met your sister at a party. A WILD party. People were enjoying themselves with other people if you know what I mean. Right in front of your eyes. It was that kind of party"_

 _"Susan, she was making out with anyone she came across. Male. Female. Especially_ _ ***Females***_ _I don't know why but I guess they were easier for her to pleased"_

 _"I suppose you didn't know that about her" she said giggling. Tears filled up Elway's eyes. He takes one of his hand and GRIPS Diane's throat! She began choking, turning RED then smiling._

 _"Ye...ah. That's ho...w I...like it"_

 _"I KILL you bitch. You hear me?! I fucking kill YOU!" he shouted._

 _The door_ _ **opens**_ _Claire, Joann, and Amanda walks IN. Claire turns on the_ _ **{Light}**_ _It doesn't look like what appears to be._ _ **No. It can't be. Jake wouldn't do this to me. There has to be a reason. He have his hands wrapped around her throat.**_ _Claire said to herself._

 _Elway looks up at Claire as tears fall from his eyes. He let GO of Diane. She started coughing. Diane begins to cry; acting all innocent. "Oh please HELP. Help me. He's trying to hurt me"_

 _He quickly climbs off Diane and walked over towards Claire. "Baby its not what you think okay? She stole the lingerie I have for you to wear and she knew Susan"_

 _Claire, Joann, and Amanda looks at Diane crying. Then at Elway. They_ _ ***figured***_ _that Diane is full of SHIT and Jake is telling the truth. Claire felt in her heart that Jake wouldn't betray her nor hurt her like this._

 _"Do you believe me?" he asked._

 _Claire smile; placing her hand on Elway's chest, "Yes. I do" He smile; leaning forward and kisses her; embraced each other. Joann and Amanda smile watching the two *Love Birds* Diane rolled her eyes feeling stupid._

 _"I LOVE you" he said._

 _"I love YOU too" she said as they shared another kiss._

 _Joann and Amanda walked over towards the bed and grabs Diane by the arms. "You got a lot of explaining to do TRAMP" Amanda replied. "Jake, Claire, ya'll do your thang while we take this trash out of your hare"_

 _"Ladies please believe me, he tried to SEDUCE me" Diane said._

 _"I had ENOUGH of this BITCH!" Claire shouted as she quickly runs over towards Diane and starts_ _ ***choking***_ _her! Joann and Amanda smiles; loving the reaction from Claire._

 _Elway runs over; grabs Claire by the waist trying to make her let go. "Baby! Baby let go. Its alright. Its over. She's not worth it" he said. Claire let go. Feeling a bit frustrated. Diane started coughing._

 _"Ladies please, take this bitch out of here"_

 _"Of course. Let's go...BITCH" Joann replied. Joann and Amanda takes Diane out the room._

 _"She's...cra...zy" Diane said with a horse voice._

 _"No slut, your the crazy ONE. And now your going to face your confessions" Amanda said._

 _Elway_ _ **closes**_ _the dock and_ _ ***locks***_ _it. He felt relieved._

 _"Woo. That was nuts" he said laughing. "That bitch was crazzzy"_

 _He looks at her while she was in dazed. Just feeling frustrated._ _ **Oh God. I'am turning into Mario. I was choking Diane like Mario was choking me.**_

 _A_ _ ***Flashback***_ _vision in Claire's eyes. Mario choking the LIFE out of Claire on their bed. Claire coughing; feeling scared; crying._

 _"I had ENOUGH of you BITCH! I had it!" Mario shouted_

 _"Baby? Claire?" Elway walked over towards her. He gently lift up her chin with his finger. "Hey"_ _ ***Flashback***_ _over. She looks up at Elway. "Your alright?"_

 _Claire smile, "Yes. I'm fine"_

 _"Your sure?" he asked while rubbing her arms up and down._

 _"Yes. I'm sure"_

 _"Okay" He leaned forward and kiss her._

 _"You bought that lingerie for me?" she asked._

 _"Yeah. I thought that we had time on our hands. Even before this *_ _ **Bio Threat*,**_ _my sister's DEATH, and this virus came along. I wanted a moment to be special"_

 _"Every moment I have with you Jake is special"_

 _Jake runs quickly over towards the switch and turns_ _ **{Off}**_ _the lights. Candles are still LIT up in the room. He walks back over towards Claire._

 _Claire kisses him. Their eyes_ _ ***locked***_ _on each other. Elway slowly takes off her lab coat. He_ _ ***unbutton***_ _her white blouse, takes it off._ _ ***Unsnaps***_ _her black bra; it slides down on the ground. They started kissing with passion._

 _Elway_ _ ***unsnaps***_ _and_ _ ***unzips***_ _Claire's short skirt; it falls down on the floor He gently pulls down her lace black underwear; it falls down on the floor._

 _Claire_ _ ***unwraps***_ _Jake's towel; it falls to the floor. She wraps her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her naked waist. They both_ _ ***unlock***_ _lips catching their breaths. Smiling, giggling. So in LOVE these two._

 _"Make LOVE to me Mr. Jacob Elway"_

 _"YES Mamn" he said with a wink._

 _Their bodies both falls on the bed..._

 _Joann and Amanda ***shoves*** Diane down on a sofa HARD! She still trying to look innocient. Nurse Baker and Ms. Miller doesn't buy it. They both stare at her folding their arms. _

_**Oh shit. These two chicks aren't gonna buy my story. (sigh) How the hell am I'm gonna get out of this? There's no use. I just...be MYSELF**_ _she said to herself._

 _Diane stop acting, relaxed and cross her legs, placing her arms around the sofa smiling._

 _"Oh now she comes OUT" Amanda said. "Are you READY to confess Diane?"_

 _Diane giggles, "Ask away ladies. You wanna know the truth. I'll tell you. I've got nothing to hide"_

 _"Okay. Since you put it that way. What makes you THINK! that Jake will have sex with you?" Joann asked._

 _"Pffft why NOT? Are you ladies looking at this lingerie? How its fitting me?"_

 _Amanda and Joann rolled their eyes. "Yeah. We see it. Victoria should have kept that SECRET from you" Amanda replied. Joann laughs. Diane snared folding her arms._

 _"Oh my God Amanda that was good" Joann gives Amanda a HI-FIVE. Amanda smiles saying, "I know right?"_

 _Diane stands up, "Look, I don't have time for this mess. I"m a..."_

 _"SIT your ASS down!" Joann shouted. Diane rolled her eyes slouching down on the sofa._ _ **This is bull shit! They cannot keep me here! I'm the Chief Of Staff damn it!**_

 _Daryl, Steve, and Lilly walked in the room. They look at Diane. Lilly couldn't believe how Diane is dressing. Steve is looking like '_ _ **YAO'.**_ _Daryl thinking..._ _ **Pffft. Skank.**_

 _"Diane what are doing? Why the hell do you dress like that? This isn't you" Lilly said._

 _"Sorry to break it to you Madam President, but this is the REAL me. What I was before, that was nothing but acting"_

 _Lilly sat down next to Diane and hold her hand. Diane rolled her eyes looking away. "No its not. I don't except that. I know you Diane. Your doing this for attention because you feel like your alone. Your not alone sweetheart"_

 _Diane turned looking at her. Snatching her hand away, "You don't know what the HELL your talking about. I'm NOT alone. I've got everything I need. YOU are the one who's alone. I know you. Your WEAK Lilly. You can't even satisfy your own husband in BED!"_

 _ **SLAP!**_ _across Diane's face hard! Lilly is furious! She says pointed her finger at her, "You BITCH. How dare you call me weak when you trying to open your LEGS to anyone!"_

 _Diane slowly turned her head; while tears rolled down her face._

 _"Wipe those fucking tears. I could give a SHIT about them" Lilly stands up and walks out the room. Diane put her head down. Feeling embarassed and hurt._

 _Steve, Daryl, Amanda, and Joann are like_ _ **DAMN! You go Madam President!**_

 _"Payback's a BITCH. Ain't it? " Daryl replied. Joann and Amanda giggles._

 _Steve didn't think it was funny. "Alright you guys that's enough. Just back off" Steve said._

 _"Steve man come on. You ain't defending this HOE are ya?" Dixon asked._

 _Diane laughs. Daryl, Steve, Joann, and Amanda looks at her like 'What the hell is wrong with her?' Ms. Wilson looks at Daryl saying, "HOE. That I'am Henchman. I'am damn proud of it. Unlike 2 sexy HOT male specimens here aren't so lucky"_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve asked. "Is somebody else infected with that VIRUS on my team?"_

 _"Maybe. Maybe not. Figure it out. You guys are the best right?" "Time to investigate"_

 _"I had enough of this shit. Let's investigate on her ass" Amanda said charging after her. Joann holds her back. "No no. Calm down Amanda. She ain't worth it"_

 _"Aint? Hmmph. You Country BITCHES are so unprofessional"_

 _"Unprofessional? Oh HELL naw she didn't!" Joann shouted trying to get to her! Daryl holds her by the waist. "Woman NO. Relax! She ain't worth it" Daryl said._

 _"She's worth a bullet her damn head! Put her ass DOWN with the rest of the rotten corpses out there!" Amanda shouted._

 _Diane claps laughing, "Bravo! What a way telling it girl! Thank you Thelma and Louise. Now GO jump off a fucking cliff"_

 _"You FIRST Bitch!" Joann shouted. Joann and Amanda both tried to charge after Diane as Daryl and Steve hold them back taking them out the room._

 _Diane laughs waving at them, "Bye bye. Bye bye"_

 _"Diane don't leave this room. Stay in here. Were not FINISHED" Steve said._

 ** _Explicit__**

 _Elway's_ _ ***Private Room***_ _The Room is filled with LOVE, lust, and MOANS._

 _Jake is on top of Claire thrusting in_ _ **(slow motion) *Inside***_ _of her. Feeling the incredible_ _ **{{{{Sensation}}}}**_ _throughout both their bodies. Claire's legs wrapped around Elway's waist; griping his back._

 _Claire is overwhelmed from the LOVE that Elway is giving her. "Oh...my...God Jaaaaaaake"_

 _"Don't...stop...please d-d-d on't stooooop"_

 _"Ohhhh God...I don't think I can" Elway said moaning. "Ohhh...SHIT"_

 _"I think I'm...oh SHIT. Almost there!" Elway shouted._

 _"Oh God yesss! YES baby! YES! Claire shouted._

 _The MOANS were getting_ _ **LOUDER**_ _and LOUDER as Elway was_ _ **THRUSTING (faster)**_ _into Claire DEEPER and_ _ **DEEPER!**_

 _They both reached their_ _ ***Climax***_ _moaning at the same time, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

 _Elway chuckled as he climbs off of Claire kissing her. "Oh baby. That...was fucking amazing. YOU are amazing" he said. She cuddles up on him smiling; feeling satisfied. "You are incredible Jake. Oh God. I'm always speechless every time we make LOVE" she said._

 _"Hahaha. Is that right? I know how to make my woman feeling satisfied. Your quite welcome baby" Elway said. He kisses her on the forehead._

 _"Claire?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"There is something I've been wanted to give you but...just not yet"_

 _Claire looks curious asking, "What is it babe?"_

 _"Its a SURPRISE. I can't tell you just yet"_

 _Claire smiles; feeling happy. She loves surprises. "Oh how I love surprises. Okay, I'll wait" She leans forward and kisses him._

 _"Good"_

 _ ***Door knock***_ _Claire rolled her eyes, "_ _ **(deep sigh)**_ _GREAT"_

 _"Oui" Elway said. "YEAH!"_

 _"Yo Elway, you and Claire get dressed. Steve want to see us for a short meeting" Derek said._

 _"Okay Derek thanks man"_

 _Elway and Claire look at each other. "What?"_

 _"I wonder what Derek thinks of US fooling around. And...what if you know who was ease dropping on us again?" she said._

 _"Babe I wouldn't worry about it. He's cool with it. If he wasn't, he would tell us. And Daryl knows better. He wouldn't do it" "If he as much of done it again, I would beat the SHIT out of him" he winks at her._

 **7:12 PM.** _ ***Clock Countdown***_ _ **{3:45:18}**_

 _Diane Wilson is in her_ _ ***Private room***_ _taking a HOT bath. Relaxing comfortably SOAKING. Closing her eyes. Trying to forget about what just took place in the_ _ ***Lounge***_ _room. Tears fall from eyes; kept seeing Lilly slapping her across her face, kept seeing the 2 men she_ _ **SCREWED**_ _in the_ _ **F5**_ _Headquarters..._

 _Phillip Kopus and...FBI Agent Derek Morgan._

 _Diane did enough DAMAGE to herself and to others. The only thing that's HAUNTING her is...she's INFECTED. The Z Virus is in her. Dr. Joy Lee_ _ ***Inserted***_ _the virus after_ _ **SEDUCING**_ _her. Joy made a deal with Diane to BETRAY The President, the Madam Vice President, her own Country in order to leave the U.S. and live in the Bahamas to start her LIFE over._

 _However, that didn't happen for her. Her_ _ **BETRAYAL *Backfire***_ _in her face._

 _Her Aunt and Uncle would be so heartbroken if they were ALIVE to find out what she had done..._

 _"Diane. Diane sweetheart what have you've done..." An elderly female voice said._

 _Diane opens her eyes. Her_ _ ***vision***_ _looking blurry in front of her. A woman in WHITE standing in front of her. She wipes the tears out of her face._

 _The woman that stand before her is Aunt Barbra. Diane knows her Aunt is dead. Is she dreaming? Is she seeing things? Ms. Wilson knows DEATH is coming for her._

 _"Aunt Barbra? What...What are you doing here? Am I'm dreaming?"_

 _Barbra smile as she walks over next to her niece in the bathtub. "Of course not sweetheart. Your awake. Your not dead. Not yet"_

 _Diane looks confused rising up from bathtub. "Not yet? What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _ **(Deep sigh)**_ _Diane. What in the WORLD were you thinking? Betraying the people that helped you. Having_ _ **{Unprotected}**_ _sex with random MEN"_

 _"And...what about being seduced by women" Uncle Miller said as he_ _ ***Appears***_ _on the other side of Diane._

 _Diane tears continue to flow down her face when she saw her Uncle. "Uncle Miller"_

 _"Hello sweet PEA._ _ **(shaking his head)**_ _You really disappointed us Diane" Uncle Miller said._

 _"I didn't mean to. HONEST I didn't" Diane said sobbing._

 _"Yes you did. You acted so innocent so FOOLISH that you were so blind to know what life is all about. I don't know you anymore Diane. YOU finding in your heart to forgive yourself and to others. Your Uncle and I are leaving" Aunt Barbra said._

 _"No. NO please don't go. Aunt Barbra! Uncle Miller PLEASE!"_

 _Aunt Barbra_ _ ***Disappears***_ _as well as Uncle Miller. Diane covered her face with her hands crying. A male voice started chuckling..._

 _Diane sniffs; wiping her tears. She looks up at the man. Its President Greg Stillson. Wearing a_ _ ***Black***_ _suit. Looking so handsome. New haircut. Short blond hair. Look as if he's READY to be buried._

 _He shakes his head saying, "Diane. Diane. Look at you. You look a MESS" "Have you've been getting some sleep babe?"_

 _"Greg...HELP...ME" she said sobbing._

 _"Help you? Why should I Diane huh? You've betrayed me by getting in BED with the enemy. How do you think I feel about that hmmmm?" he asked._

 _"I was desperate"_

 _"Hahahaha. You were...desperate. I've could have still given you everything you ever WANTED. Even being my wife but NO._ _ **(He got serious)**_ _All you thought about was money. Hell I had all of it! I was the fucking President of the United States!"_

 _"I know and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Diane said crying._

 _"Your not sorry. Look at you! Your a mess!" he shouted. He turned around back looking into the mirror and straighten up his tie. "You know what you need to do"_

 _Diane looks at him with a SAD look on her face. He turns around smiling; nodded looking at the razor next to her. She looks at the RAZOR._

 _"It will take all the PAIN away Diane. Do it. And you...will be free. You'll be with me" "I love you Diane" "I've always LOVED you"_

 _She looks up at him; tears fall from her eyes. Greg_ _ **{{{{{Disappears}}}}}}**_

 _Diane takes the razor, place it close to her wrist. Crying. "Oh God...Aunt Barbra, Uncle Miller...forgive me" She_ _ **CUTS**_ _both her wrists_ _ ***Deep***_ _so she can bleed out fast. Diane starts feeling PAIN and began to drift off. Her arms fall to the side as blood began pouring out in the bathtub._

 _Ms. Wilson laid back in the tub and sank down slowly under WATER._


	6. Chapter 6

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL.2. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS...**

 **CHAPTER 26**

 **TURNED!-DIANE SUICIDE-RESULTS**

 **7:25 PM** _ ***Clock* RESETS**_ _ **{5:09:42}**_

 _ **Very INTERESTING things happens. Intense, Scary, Sadness, and Happiness going ON!**_

 _In the_ _ ***Lounge***_ _play room, Abigail and Delilah are coloring. Daryl_ _ ***knocks***_ _on the door; smiling. Abigail runs over towards Daryl. "Uncle Daryl!"_

 _He_ _ ***Embraces***_ _her, lifts her up! "Hey princess! How are you?"_

 _"Fine. I'm coloring" He looks down and saw her coloring book. "Oh I see"_

 _"Ms. Delilah is coloring too"_

 _"Ah...nice job Delilah" Daryl said giving her the_ _ ***thumbs up***_

 _"Why thank you" Delilah said smiling._

 _"Listen sweetheart, I'll be gone just for a few minutes and then I'll be right back okay?"_

 _Abigail feels again SAD about Daryl leaving again. She understands he has to work but at the same time she felt like when her daddy President Greg Stillson always leaving for a meeting or a Government crisis._

 _"Your always leaving me" she said pouting. He feels a bit bad about always leaving._ _ **Damn it! This kid is being too attached to me! However I do care but she has to understand. She reminds me so much of Judith. (sigh)...I can't help myself but to LOVE her.**_

 _"Hey now, that's not true. You know Uncle Daryl is always here for ya. I won't ever leave you. Okay?" "You believe me?"_

 _Abigail_ _smile nodded, "Yes"_

 _Daryl smiles saying, "See. That's my girl" He gives her a BIG kiss on the cheek "MUUUUAH! I love you"_

 _"I love you too Uncle Daryl" He kissed her again on the cheek; then sat her down back in the chair. "Why don't you color me a picture"_

 _"Okay" Daryl looks at Delilah, "Thanks for looking out for her"_

 _"Not a problem" Delilah replied. Dixon leaves the room._

 _In Diane's bathroom...In the bathtub full of BLOOD and water. Diane's pale hand; showing the cut wrists comes out the water. Her face rises above the water. Her eyes were white; making small grunt noises; growls crawling naked out the bathtub._

 _Staggered standing up; walking slowly, growling out of the room. Diane hears Abigail and Delilah laughing. She walked towards the lounge around the corner._

 _"Hahaha. That's pretty good Abigail. Your doing great" Delilah said._

 _"Thank you. I like your coloring too"_

 _"Thanks"_

 _Diane walks in...Abigail looked and screamed! "AHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Delilah stands up and looks at Diane, "Oh no. Not again"_

 _F5 and the others heard Abigail's SCREAM. Daryl turns and runs towards the lounge room as the rest of them follows him._

 _"Abigail!" Daryl shouted._

 _"Oh my God Abby!" Lilly shouted feeling worried._

 _Abigail runs under the BIG table fast! Diane staggered over towards her direction._

 _Delilah yells out; trying to get Diane's attention_ _ ***Waving***_ _her hands in the AIR! "HEY! HEY! Diane over here!"_

 _Diane looks at Delilah. She growls at her walking towards her. "Yeah. Yeah that's it. FRESH meat. Come and GET it!"_

 _Delilah_ _walks_ _ ***backwards***_ _then suddenly..._ _ **SLIP!**_ _ **BAMB!**_ _Unconscious. She slips on a BARBIE remote control. Diane turned around and walked over towards Abigail...growling._

 _Abigail is so scared screaming and crying out for her Uncle Daryl. "UNCLE DARYL! UNCLE DARYL HELLLLP!"_

 _Diane kneels down; growling reaching her hand out trying to GRAB Abigail!_

 _Abigail screaming louder, "_ _UNCLE DARYL! UNCLE DARYL!_ _"_

 _Daryl and the others made it in the room. Amanda, Joann, and Claire runs over towards Delilah._

 _Dixon takes out his knife, runs over towards Diane and_ _ ***Tackles***_ _her down on the ground!_ _ **STABS**_ _her in the forehead! OVER and OVER again! Daryl was FURIOUS! Thinking if Abigail would have gotten scratched or bitten. Having_ _ ***Flashback***_ _of stabbing his brother a thousand times in the forehead._

 _Abigail covered her face into the floor. Crying._

 _Steve_ _ **pulls**_ _Daryl back from Diane's body. "Daryl ENOUGH! She's DEAD man!"_

 _Elway quickly takes a window curtain and covers Diane's body._

 _Daryl shoves Steve off of him, "Get the HELL off me!"_

 _"Calm down. Go get clean up. You scared Abigail"_

 _Daryl looks down at Abigail scared under the table. He felt like shit. Didn't mean to scare her. He walks out the door. Joann looks at Daryl. She understands his frustration among this virus_ _ **EPIDEMIC.**_

 _Phillip and Lilly couldn't believe what they are witnessing. Diane as a...ZOMBIE. The team were like, '_ _ **What the HELL happened to her?'**_

 _Lilly runs over by Abigail under the table. "Oh my God Abby" Lilly said. Abigail couldn't move. She was sooo scared._

 _Phillip and Derek didn't know what to THINK or even SAY. They both had SEX with Diane. Both men feel like maybe...just maybe they are infected._

 _"Is she gonna be okay?" Amanda asked worried._

 _"She's gonna be fine" Joann said. "I'll go get a stretcher"_

 _Joann runs out the room grabbing a stretcher._

 _"Abby, come on out honey. Its over. Abby?" Lilly said. "Its okay sweetheart"_

 _"She's in shock" Elway said. "Abigail come on out sweetie. Its okay. Your safe now"_

 _The ***sound*** of Elway's voice reminded her of Greg Stillson. Abigail crawls from under the table and runs into Jacob's arms. _

_"DADDY!" Abigail shouted crying. Elway embraced her, picks her up and walks out the room with her. "Shhhh. Its okay. Its alright sweetheart" Elway said softly. Claire smiles. Knowing that Jake is good with children._

 _Lilly feels like its her fault that Diane is dead. She sense that Abigail is still angry with her because of Stillson's death. All she can do is cry. Phillip comfort his wife. Kisses her on the forehead._

 _"Its okay babe. Its not your fault. Diane made the decision on her own" Phillip said._

 _"What the hell happen to her? I don't understand...I...don't...Did she hurt Abigail? " Lilly said sobbing._

 _"No she didn't mamn. Daryl saved her just in time. Were gonna find that out what happened to Diane Lilly. Claire is gonna examine the body as soon as possible" Steve said._

 _Joann runs in with the stretcher. "Steve or Derek please help Delilah off the floor" Claire ordered._

 _Derek didn't respond. All he could do is stare at Diane's body. Steve runs over and carries Delilah from the floor onto the stretcher gently._

 _"I'm a check on Abigail just in case"_

 _"Good idea"_

 _"Take Delilah in exam room. I'll be there in a few minutes"_

 _Joann nodded as her and Amanda pushes Delilah out the room. Claire and Steve walks over next to Derek._

 _"Derek, are you okay?" Claire asked. "Derek?"_

 _Agent Morgan ***snaps*** out of it and looks at his cousin, "I'm fine. I'm good...I'm just..." _

_"Just what?" Steve asked. "Is it something wrong?"_

 _"NO. Its not McGarrett. Okay?" Derek said with attitude as he leaves the room._

 _"What's the matter with him?"_

 _"I...don't know"_

 _Phillip Kopus knows._ _ **Shit! He FUCKED her too?! Fuck! He could be infected as well. Things just keep getting worse and worse! (Deep sigh) Just hope my wife won't find out. Its gonna KILL her.**_ _he said to himself._

 **7:45 PM. *Exam room***

 _An IV is in Delilah's arm._ _ ***Heart Rate***_ _monitor is NORMAL. Ms. Jones slowly opened her eyes; slight moan. Joann smiles saying, "Welcome BACK"_

 _Delilah smiles saying in a tired voice , "Thanks. Where am I?"_

 _"Your still in the F5 building. Your in the exam room. How are you feeling darlin?"_

 _"Woozy. Tired"_

 _"That's normal. Your head hurts?"_

 _"Naw. Its fine"_

 _"Good. That's a good sign. You let me know when it does"_

 _"Yes mamn. I feel bad that I didn't STOP Diane. Is the kid alright?"_

 _"Don't you feel bad. Shit happens. Little Abigail is fine. She's was in shock but she's okay now" "Daryl took care of it"_

 _"Oh. Diane's dead?" Delilah asked._

 _"Yep" Joann feels worried about Daryl. "(sigh) I need to check on Daryl. You don't mind if I leave out for a few minutes hun. I'll be back"_

 _"Go right ahead. I'll be fine"_

 _"Okay. I won't be long" Joann walks out the room._

 _Joann spotted Daryl Dixon headed towards the stairway of the *Roof* She quickly runs after him._

 _"Daryl! Daryl! Daryl!"_

 _Dixon IGNORES her as he continues to run through the door up on the roof. While Daryl catches his breath, Joann walks through the door. He glances at her._

 _"What the HELL are you doing up here?!" he shouted._

 _"I was concern about you! And don't YELL at me! I hate when men yells at me!" she shouted._

 _"Then LEAVE! Leave me the HELL alone!"_

 _Daryl turned around looking at the city night lights of Washington, D.C. He didn't want her to see him CRY._

 _"I'm not leaving you" she said softly. "Daryl I know how frustrating you are after you KILL Diane"_

 _Daryl began to cry silently; closing his eyes. Joann walks up behind him._

 _"I know you were thinking about Abigail. She's fine Daryl. Claire and I checked her out. No scratches. No bites"_

 _Daryl sniffs. Joann wraps her arms around his waist. "Its okay. Everything's okay"_

 _Daryl shove her arms down; turning around shouting, "Its NOT okay! Don't you get it?! Susan and Diane are DEAD! Soon enough were all gonna be DEAD!"_

 _"Your don't KNOW that!" Joann shouted._

 _"Might as well! We should kill ourselves before it gets WORSE!"_

 _"NO! Daryl! Were survivors! I'm not KILLING myself! And neither will YOU! Stop talking like this! Just STOP it!" Joann began to tear up, "This isn't you. What are you afraid of huh?"_

 _He snared, growled, "I ain't afraid of nothin"_

 _"Really?" Joann steps closer towards him. "Are you afraid of loosing me? Afraid of getting too attached to me?"_

 _He didn't bother to look at her. She takes both her hands, placed it on his face as she moves his head looking at her. "Look at me Daryl! Is that the reason?"_

 _Its true. Tears fall from Daryl's eyes. Daryl Dixon hasn't shed a tear since Beth Greene's death. The man is distraut from all this death surrounding him. He's tired. FUCKING tired!_

 _Daryl started crying. Joann leans forward and kisses his forehead and cheeks. She embraces him. "I'm tired...so tired" he said sobbing._

 _"I know baby. I know" She kisses him; yet he didn't respond. "I love you Daryl"_

 **8:05 PM. *Examination Room***

 _Claire just got done with Diane Wilson's examination. However, Claire wasn't too comfortable_ _ ***examining***_ _the body. Why? The keyword_ _ **{Suicide}**_ _gets to Claire because of what happened to her mother. But Dr. Morgan was willing to put her_ _ ***Personal***_ _situations aside._

 _Claire walks out the room. Elway walked up to her. "So, what happened to her?" he asked._

 _"Suicide. She slit both her wrists"_

 _Elway shaking his head, "Jesus Christ. How was she infected?"_

 _"She was infected like Susan yes."_

 _"Oh God. (sigh)" Elway rubs Claire's back, "Your alright baby? I know it wasn't easy for you once you found out"_

 _"Yeah. I'm okay. I handle it"_

 _"Okay" He leans forward and kisses her._

 _"Claire, the results are IN!" Joann shouted. Claire and Elway runs in the medical exam room._

 _Dr. Morgan grab the results from the printer of the_ _ ***Blood Test***_ _everyone took a few hours earlier. She glances at it. Everyone test came out NEGATIVE. Which means, no one is INFECTED. Claire feels happy._

 _"Great NEWS. No one is infected!"_

 _Joann, Delilah, and Amanda cheered! as Elway and Claire embraces; lifting her up from the floor!_

 _"Woo hoo! YESSS! We were lucky!" Elway said as he placed her down on the floor._

 _"No baby. We are blessed" she said._

 _Elway nodded, "Okay, okay blessed. Your right"_

 _Claire leans forward; passionately kisses Elway. Joann, Delilah, and Amanda says at the same time, "OOOOOOOOOOOOH"_

 _Joann_ _ ***clears***_ _her throat, "Uhhh...hmmm hmmm" "Love birds"_

 _They were in the HEAT of the moment. Elway and Claire couldn't get enough of each other._ _ **Geez...these two should get married. Have children. Live happily ever after. Wait a minute, that should happen to ME! With Steve! I need to give him a BIG smooch after Claire confirm the results.**_ _Amanda thought to herself._

 _"HELLLO! YOU TWO!" Amanda shouted. Claire and Elway ***unlock*** lips. _

_"Jake, come on, we have to tell the others" Claire said. She takes his hand and headed out the door._

 _"I'm a go with them" Amanda replied._

 _"Wait a minute, what for?" Joann asked._

 _"Because...I want to give my SAILOR a big smooch for the great news"_

 _Amanda runs out the door. "Wait, we should go Joann" Delilah said._

 _"No, no no. You STAY right here and get rest" Joann ordered._

 _"NO. I won't" Delilah said with attitude. She takes out the IV, climbs off the comfortable table, and walks out the room._

 _"Delilah you come back here! What are you doing?"_

 _"I'm tired of people around here telling me what to do, when to do it! I'm not a fucking babysitter, I'm not helpless! I can't take care of myself!"_

 _"Nobody around here is doing that to you. Your volunteered to help out!"_

 _"Hmmmph. Well not anymore!" Joann shakes her head. Wondering what has gotten into Delilah. Joann has never saw her act this way before._

 _Delilah and Joann stepped into the_ _ ***Conference Room***_ _and saw everybody cheering, hugging. Elway and Claire kissing AGAIN! Phillip and Lilly kissing._

 _Amanda laying a BIG smooch on Commander Steve McGarrett! Wrapping her arms around him! Then hop on him as she wraps her legs around him! This GIRL is wild! Steve couldn't help himself but LOVIN' it! Everyone cheered and clapped! Phillip and Elway whistling loudly!_

 _Daryl and Derek are no where in the room. Daryl is watching over Abigail sleeping peacefully by her bed side. Derek trying to_ _ ***control***_ _his thoughts about being INFECTED. Taking a HOT shower and drinking wine from the bottle._

 **8:15 PM.** _ ***Clock countdown***_ **59 SECONDS!** **{0:59:02}**

 _Chloe arrived back her desk after a LONG nap trying to work on that server and the clock. She NOTICE that the clock didn't_ _ **RESET.**_ _She began to panic and_ _ **{{{{Pushes}}}}**_ _the conference phone._

 _ ***Beeping***_ _noises came out the receiver. No one is answering because everyone in the conference room is LOUD and having a great time._

 _ **30 seconds!**_ _ **{0: 30:15}**_

 _"SHIT! Somebody answer the goddamn PHONE!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL.2. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS...**

 **CHAPTER 27**

 **UNLEASHED THE** **DEAD** **...CHLOE'S** **FATE!**

 **F5 HEADQUARTERS...20 SECONDS LEFT!** **{0:20:19}**

 _ **Intense and Tragic Chapter! I hope all of you love it! Post positive comments! Thx!**_

 _Chloe didn't hesitate to_ _ **Pull**_ _the SET the_ _ ***Alarm***_ _Everyone came out the conference running towards the BIG screen! Derek runs out his_ _ ***Private room***_ _as Daryl carries Abigail running towards the front._

 _"Uncle Daryl what's going on?" Abigail asked feeling scared. "I don't know sweetie. Its gonna be alright" Daryl replied._

 _"Chloe what the hell? Turn that off!" Steve ordered._

 _"I'm trying to get you guys attention! LOOK!" she said pointed at the screen._

 _Everyone looks at the BIG_ _ ***Screen***_ _Bracing themselves. The alarm went OFF._

 _ **00:15...14...13...12...11...10...**_

 _Abigail planted her face in Daryl's chest. Lilly holds on to Phillip's hand TIGHT. Claire and Elway holding hands; glanced at each other then looks back at the screen._

 _ **00:08...7...6...5...**_ _ **4...3...2...**_ _ **1**_

 _ **Live! *Screen* shows Dexter Morgan**_ _having an EVIL smirk ON his face_

 _"TIMES UP team. Glad to see all of you again in ONE piece. " he said chuckling._

 _Elway sees RED when he saw Dexter on that screen. He knows that he's responsible for KILLING Susan._

 _He runs towards the screen yelling, "You MOTHER FUCKER I'm gonna KILL YOU!"_

 _Steve and Derek HOLDS back Jake. "Elway calm down!" Steve shouted._

 _"Fucking let GO of me!" Jake shouted. "Relax! Cool it!" Derek shouted._

 _Abigail silently cries. Daryl comforts her. "Shh...shhh its okay honey" Dixon said._

 _Claire understands what Elway is feeling. Yet, she's worried about him. Dexter chuckles, "Relax, relax Elway. Calm down"_

 _"Don't tell me to FUCKING calm down!" Elway shouted with tears coming down his face. He pointed at the_ _ ***Screen***_ _"You kill my sister!"_

 _"Susan's dead? (shakes his head) I had...no idea. My condolences Jacob"_

 _"I will fucking find you and KILL you I swear to God" Elway said with determination._

 _"(laughing) If you want me, come and find me. But first, you have to GO through others to get to ME"_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve asked curiously._

 _"I'm so GLAD you asked" He looks at Daryl, "Mr. Dixon, I know your familiar with these CREATURES"_

 _The BIG_ _ ***screen***_ _shows a massive HERD of the UNDEAD walking downtown of Washington, D.C. Everyone couldn't believe what they are seeing._

 _ **DEAD people walking?! No fucking way! This cannot happen! It can't!**_ _Phillip thought to himself._

 _Daryl hands Lilly Abigail._ _ **Shit NO. This can't be happening! Not again! Not here! He's out of his FUCKING mind!**_ _Dixon said to himself._

 _"You got to be fucking kidding ME!" Phillip shouted._

 _"I kid you not Mr. Kopus. These creatures will be all over fucking Washington, D.C. and all over the WORLD!" "Nobody will stop them. Not even innocent women and children. They will be TORN to pieces"_

 _Daryl walks quickly over the screen shouted, "Why huh?! Why WALKERS?! Just tell me WHY?! If innocent people will DIE, so will you. They are gonna TEAR your ass apart!"_

 _Dexter laughs, "I totally doubt it Mr. Dixon. I...know how to put them down. YOU, and your team will DIE first. I guarantee it"_

 _"Yeah? And how do you know that?" Steve asked._

 _The_ _ **{Screen}**_ _shows a black truck outside the F5 building. The back of the truck_ _ ***Electronically* slides**_ _out the metal walkway. The back_ _ ***door* RISES up^^^^^^^^^^^**_ _A group dozen of WALKERS slowly walked off the walkway and onto their_ _ ***Elevator***_

 _"Oh my God. Their COMING in here!" Lilly shouted. Abigail cries; feeling so scared._

 _Chloe tries to_ _ ***control***_ _the elevator but couldn't._

 _"Jesus Christ Chloe DO something!" Steve shouted._

 _"I can't! They've controlled the whole building!" Chloe shouted._

 _"That's right. I'm in control. All of you have to do is FIND a way to ESCAPE. If you can. Good luck" Dexter laughs loudly_ _ ***Signing off***_

 _Elway grabs a CHAIR and_ _ **throws**_ _it at the SCREEN!_

 _"Mother FUCKER!" he shouted. CRACK! as it HITS the screen!_

 _Dexter pats Ken Wong; his finest annalist on the back with a smile._

 _"GREAT job Ken. Very nice"_

 _"Thank you sir. We are in complete CONTROL of the building" Ken replied._

 _"Steve we've gotta GO man! We can go down the trailer's parking garage!" Daryl shouted. "Everybody follow me! Joann let's go!" Daryl grabs Joann hand as they ran away. Delilah runs along with them. Also...Lilly, Abigail, and Phillip._

 _"What about Claire?! I can't just LEAVE her!" Joann shouted._

 _"Elway and Derek will get her. She'll be alright!" Daryl shouted._

 _Claire couldn't move. She doesn't know how to DEAL with this. Elway runs up to her touching her shoulders, "Baby, we gotta go. Claire!"_

 _Dr. Morgan_ _ ***snaps***_ _out of it; looking up at Jacob. He gently touched her face, "We gotta MOVE okay baby. Come on" He takes her hand, "Derek! Come on man! Steve, Amanda, Chloe let's GO!"_

 _"Don't worry I'll get them!" Amanda shouted. "Steve! Derek! Chloe! We got to GO!"_

 _Steve as a LEADER feels like he's defeated. He feels like he had FAILED for keeping F5 together and strong._

 _ **BOOOM!**_ _An explosion behind the cracked screen. The building_ _ **{{{{{SHAKES}}}}}**_ _from the explosion! SPARKS flew everywhere!_

 _Everyone stumbled on the floor! "Jesus Christ what the HELL was that?!" Amanda shouted._

 _The_ _ ***elevator***_ _of the WALKERS stopped. They were stuck. Growling, banging on the elevator door._

 _Elway slowly lifts up Claire from the ground. "What the HELL? Baby, are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah" she said. Claire thought about Derek. Worried that he might be HURT. "Oh my God. Derek. We have to back!" Claire tried to get back but Elway stops her, "No. No. No. Baby, he's alright"_

 _"How do you know that?! He could be hurt Jake!"_

 _"Baby I'm sure he's fine. We gotta get out of here. Okay? That's what he would want. For us, for you to be safe"_

 _Claire began to cry. He holds her, comforts her; kissed her on the forehead._

 _"We gotta go babe. We gotta go" He put his arm around her as they both walked into a door into the parking guarage to join the others._

 _"Oh Claire. Where's Amanda?" Joann asked._

 _"She's still up there. I'm sure she's okay" Elway said._

 _"WHAT?! We have to GO and get her!" Joann shouted. She tried to go back._

 _Daryl quickly holds her by the waist, "Joann NO!"_

 _"Let me go Daryl! She could be in trouble!"_

 _"She's fine woman! Relax! She's with Steve!"_

 _"Chloe, what the HELL happened?" Steve asked._

 _"I did that sir" Chloe said with a confession; embarrassment look._

 _"What? Why the hell would you do that?" Amanda asked._

 _"I've had my reasons. All three of you need to get the hell out of here. Now. NOW!"_

 _"No. Not without you" Derek said._

 _"What the FUCK happened Ken?! Fix it goddamn it!" Dexter shouted._

 _Ken got_ _ ***nervous***_ _and trying to fix the problem. "Yes...sir. I'm...trying"_

 _Sun felt SCARED. She wanted to help Ken but she was afraid what Dexter or Hannah might do to her._ _ **Who the hell does he think he is? Its not his fault! Something went wrong. Someone took over the *system***_

 _ **-**_ **8:45 PM**

 _"Yes you will! That's an ORDER I'm giving all of you!" Chloe shouted with tears rolling down her face._

 _"Chloe don't DO this" Steve said._

 _"I'm sorry sir. I have to. Its what I want to do. If you see Jack, tell him I'm sorry. And I LOVE him." she said with a sob voice._

 _Steve, Derek, and Amanda could not believe that Chloe is SACRIFICING herself. Commander McGarrett didn't want to give up on her._

 _"Chloe please. You got so much to LIVE for. Okay? You got people who cares about you. WE care about you. I'm not giving up on you. Were family. We stick together"_

 _Chloe_ _ ***nodded***_ _with a smile, "Yeah. (sniffs) That's sweet and all but...this is the decision I have to make"_

 _"WHY? Just tell me why?" Steve asked._

 _The F5 headquarters_ _ **{{{{{Shakes}}}}}**_ _roughly!_ _ **SPARKS**_ _fly everywhere!_

 _"We need to get the FUCK out of here!" Phillip shouted with panic._

 _"Phillip calm down! We WAIT!" Lilly shouted._

 _"Wait for what Lilly huh?! For all I know, their leader, Agent Morgan, and their friend are DEAD"_

 _"I had enough of this piece of SHIT!" Daryl shouted charging at him! Elway holds him back. "Daryl calm down! RELAX!"_

 _"Daryl calm down" Joann said._

 _"Let's go REDNECK! We can finish it right here and NOW!" Phillip shouted._

 _Abigail begins crying. Lilly comforts Abigail._

 _"The both of you STOP it! Your scaring Abigail. Shhh...shhh its okay sweetheart"_

 _Joann walks over towards Lilly, "I'll take her Lilly"_

 _Lilly gives Abigail Joann, "Thank you" Joann nodded._

 _"Derek, Amanda, go towards the others in the parking garage" Steve ordered._

 _"WHAT? NO. I'm leaving you Steve!" Amanda shouted._

 _"And neither am I! I'm staying" Derek replied._

 _"NO your not. Your gonna do what I say. I'am the_ _ ***Active***_ _leader Command to this TEAM. You will do what I tell you. I'll be down there just PLEASE! let me handle this!"_

 _Amanda shakes her head as she began to cry. Steve walks up to her. He place his hands on her shoulders, "Babe, everything's going to be alright. I promise. Derek take her please"_

 _Derek nodded, "Yes sir"_

 _Steve kisses Amanda passionately. She put her arms around him. He put his arms around her waist._

 _They_ _ ***unlock***_ _lips. "You better not come back to me almost DEAD or else I'm a kick your ASS" Amanda said giggling. He chuckled._

 _"Is that a promise?" he asked with a smile._

 _"Yes that is" she said._

 _"Okay. Deal" "GO" he said._

 _Amanda and Derek walk away. The headed fast down the parking lot, turn the corner and met the others. Claire runs up to Derek. They embraced._

 _"Oh thank God" Claire said crying._

 _"Its okay Claire. I'm alright" Derek said._

 _"Where's Steve?" Elway asked._

 _"He's still up there. Convincing Chloe to come with us"_

 _"Chloe wants to say? Why?" Claire asked._

 _"I don't know"_

 _The parking lot went silent. Wondering why Chloe wanted to stay behind._

 _Steve glanced back at Chloe. O'Brien is scared and hurt. She began to weep._ _ **God why is Chloe doing this? Is she hiding something? (sigh) I better be ready for what I'm about to hear.**_

 _"Chloe. Chloe talk to me. Tell me why your doing this?" he asked softly._

 _"Y-Y-You won't understand"_

 _"Yes I would. Yes I would Chloe. Okay? If its something you did bad, then I forgive you. The team will forgive you. Just tell me"_

 _Chloe wipe her tears; she looks up at Steve._

 _"I was responsible for Susan's death"_

 _Steve is in shock yet confused. "What? Why would you say that?" he asked._

 _"Cause I'am. 8 months before Morris death, Morris and I had issues. We were separated. One day, Hannah McKay came to my house. I don't know how she found me but she did"_

 _"She showed me pictures, videos of Susan having SEX with Morris"_

 _Chloe began to sob, "I didn't wanted to believe it but it was true. So...I offered a deal with Hannah and...she convince me to get EVEN. So...so I ordered Susan to be KILLED"_

 _Chloe began to cry. Steve closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it._ _ **No. Oh God. Damn it Chloe! Damn it! Elway is going to be furious! How I'm going to tell him who really killed his sister?!**_ _he said to himself._

 _"I will NEVER!...never forgive myself for what I've done. And neither will Elway or the rest of the team. That's why I"m doing this Steve"_

 _Steve closed his eyes for a bit; trying to understand this situation. He takes a DEEP_ _ ***sigh***_ _, opened his eyes, "Chloe, you don't have to do this. We'll tell Elway and the others when its the right time. Right now, you have to come with me"_

 _"NO. I can't" "Here" Chloe_ _ **throws**_ _a solid black_ _ **{Flash drive} stick**_ _towards Steve. He catches it._

 _"What's on here?" he asked._

 _"Confidential files on the outbreak, the video on Susan's death, other things"_

 _"Who killed Susan Chloe?"_

 _"I don't know who he is. All I know is he's one of Dexter's men"_

 _"Does he show himself on the video?"_

 _"YES. He takes off his mask before he leaves the room. Smiling into the camera"_

 _The_ _ ***Elevator***_ _door **OPENS**_ _The 15 Walkers growls turning the corner spotted Steve and Chloe walking towards them._

 _"GO! Get out!" Chloe shouted._

 _"Chloe let's GO! Now!" Steve ordered._

 _"I said get OUT of here Steve!" Chloe shouted as she walks over towards the WALKERS._

 _"Chloe NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _The WALKERS surrounded her as they began EATING her flesh! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chloe screams in agony falling to the ground! O'Brien DIES instantly._

 _Walkers tears her_ _ ***Insides***_ _out; eating her like a piece of HUGE meat._

 _McGarrett cries as he turned his head; walking away. "Ooh...God. Oh my God"_

 _A couple of Walkers follows Steve. McGarrett have seen many horrible things during his lifetime but NEVER has he witness such an horrific scene like that._

 _Steve quickly walked down the trailer's parking garage while a couple of WALKERS followed him. He turned the corner...everyone looks at McGarrett is loss for words. Tears kept pouring down his face._

 _Amanda runs up towards Steve holding him. "Oh God. I'm so glad your alright"_

 _Steve couldn't respond. She looks up at him as his team walks over by him. "Steve what's wrong? Baby talk to me" Amanda said worried._

 _"Steve where's Chloe? Where is she?" Elway asked._

 _"Th-th-they...ate her...(crying) those sick bastards ATE her like...a piece of MEAT"_

 _Everyone didn't know what to think._ _ **This can't be happening!**_ _they thought. Lilly begins to weep; Phillip comforts her. He didn't even show no remorse. Tears ran down Claire's face while she closed her eyes._

 _ ***Growling***_ _coming from the STAIRS! A WALKER falls_ _down the steps! Screaming from Abigail and Delilah._

 _"Everybody GO! Get in the trailer's NOW!" Daryl shouted. The women and Phillip ran on the trailers. The F5 team stands with Dixon. He quickly takes off his knife._

 _"Daryl!" Joann shouted._

 _"Get on that trailer WOMAN!" he ordered._

 _Joann running on the Trailer 2._

 _Dixon ran towards the walker and_ _ ***stabs***_ _in the head! "Let's GO!"_

 _Steve, Amanda, Elway, Derek, and Claire on_ _ **Trailer 1.**_ _Daryl, Joann, Lilly, Abigail, and Phillip on_ _ **Trailer 2.**_

 _Phillip and Derek are the ONES_ _ **Driving**_ _FAST out the parking garage. Everyone looks back at the F5 Headquarters._

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_ _Screams sounded in both trailers!_

 _The F5 Headquarters EXPLODED! Burning in FLAMES._


	8. Chapter 8

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL.2. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS...**

 **CHAPTER 28**

 **IMPORTANT INTEL-KEEP YOU SAFE-WANT A DIVORCE**

 _ **New Characters! and More Drama! Please Post Positive Comments! Thx!**_

 **9:05 PM** _The F5 Headquarters continue to BURN as the team and the others look back in SILENCE. As to some of them thinking..._ _ **Oh God. Were gonna DIE. Were not gonna make it. What are we gonna go? What are we gonna do?**_

 _Chloe, she was torn apart by those hiatus CREATURES. Those...fucking things were feasting on her! McGarrett can't stop thinking about her brutal DEATH._ _ **(Sigh) It just doesn't seem real! But it was. How...how will Jack handle the news when I tell him about Chloe? Where is Jack? Is he still alive? Or...DEAD?**_

 _A Black SVU drives in front of the F5 trailers FAST! Derek and Phillip_ _ **SLAMS!**_ _on their breaks!_

 _"What the HELL?" Daryl replied._

 _Everyone looked out the trailers. All the doors_ _ **opened**_ _on both SUV's. A male voice ranged out, "Commander Steve McGarrett! Come out! We have a lot to discuss!"_

 _"Steve don't go out there. Who knows it could be a TRAP" Amanda said._

 _"There's only a way to find out" Steve said. The F5 Team grab their weapons. "Stay on the trailer Amanda"_

 _"Stay here Claire" Elway ordered. Claire nodded._

 _"Joann, the rest of you, stay on the trailer" Daryl said. He glanced at Phillip nodded. Kopus grab his gun and followed Dixon. He stop, turns and looks at Lilly. Lilly slightly smile. Phillip smile back and step off._

 _Steve, Jacob, and Derek_ _ ***aiming***_ _their GUNS at the man._

 _That man is name Clint Barton. Hidden_ _ ***Identity***_ _name known as Hawkeye. A Caucasian male from Waverly, Iowa. Clinton was an orphaned at an early age when his parents DIED in a car accident. He was sent to a children's home with his brother Bernard._

 _The lady next to him is his future wife CIA Agent Natasha Sinclair. Sinclair is from Forth Worth, TX. She grew up in a small town. Natasha didn't have a decent childhood. Her mother drunk herself to death, her father ran out, and her step-father molested her. Sinclair has been her own since the age of 18._

 _Next to Natasha is a 6'2 200 lbs male wearing leather brown dark jacket, red checkered shirt, blue jeans, brown boots. Smoking a cigar. His name is James Howlett._ _ ***Identity***_ _name known as Logan Wolverine. A mutant, a former member of X-Men. His weapon is his metal claws. His abilities are a healing factor; which cures any wounds and heals any disease._

 _On the left of Clint, is a former LAPD Detective name John Shaw. 6'4, shaggy dirty brown hair wearing dark blue jeans, black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. His gun holster on the left, badge on the right. Shaw is READY to get his hands on Tyler Burke for_ _ ***Framing***_ _him of his partner's murder. And...for trying to kill him 6 months ago in the Police department._

 _Next to him is an Asian male, 5'10, short black hair; wearing nothing but white. His weapon is a Hand-Forged STEEL_ _ **{Heirloom}**_ _Kitana sword. That man name is Storm Shadow. A former Assassin who worked for Cobra Commander. The most dangerous enforcer in the world has tried to take OUT the G.I. Joes but...FAILED. Storm keep his *Distance* from people of who he trust and not trust._

 _"You can put your weapons down. Nobody's a THREAT here" Hawkeye said._

 _"Pfft! Like we trust you" Daryl said._

 _"You don't have to, but you can at least listen" Natasha replied._

 _The team glanced at Steve. Steve nodded. F5 lower their weapons._

 _"Thank you. I'm so glad I've got a chance to meet all of you" Clint said with a smile._

 _"Ugh. For crying out loud Clint, just tell them already" Logan ordered._

 _Claire spotted Logan Wolverine. She couldn't believe it. They met 6 years ago in Canada. They didn't date, they were just friends. Lost contact with each other after 4 months at that time._

 _"Oh my God" Claire smile; feeling happy with joy. "He's here. I can't believe it"_

 _"Who? Who are you talking about Claire?" Amanda asked. Claire runs off quickly off the trailer. "Wait! Claire!"_

 _"Logan?"_

 _Everyone glanced at Claire. Elway walk towards her, "Claire sweetheart, get back on the trailer"_

 _Logan cigar_ _ **falls**_ _out of his mouth and DROPS on the ground. He never thought he would see Claire ever again. They both ran to each other and EMBRACED._

 _Elway tries to get to her; Derek stops him. "Elway relax. They'll only hugging"_

 _ **Ex-boyfriend? verses Jealous new boyfriend? Hmmmm...very interesting. This moment could EXPLODE any minute.**_ _Shaw said to himself with a smile._

 _Storm Shadow rolled his eyes and waiting patiently. He tries so hard not to walk away from all this._

 _"Claire. My God. You look beautiful as ever" Logan said smiling._

 _"You look great too. How are you feeling?" she asked._

 _"I'm feeling well. You?"_

 _"I'm good" "And in love" Elway walks over and place his arm around her waist smiling._

 _"Yep. Were madly in love" Jake stated._

 _"Oh...that's wonderful. Very happy for the both of you"_

 _"Thank you. Jacob Elway" They shake hands._

 _"Logan"_

 _Hawkeye_ _ ***clears***_ _his throat. "Sorry to interrupt this_ _ **Reunion-Get-To-Know-Each-Other**_ _moment, but we have to get down to business before those creatures come towards our way"_

 _"Okay. Began talking" Steve said._

 _"First, before we get started, I need the Vice President out here"_

 _"For what?" Phillip asked._

 _"She needs to know what I'm about to tell you"_

 _"I'm HERE" Lilly said. All eyes on the Madam Vice President while she walk around her husband standing next to Steve._

 _"Mamn. Its an honor to meet you"_

 _"Nice to meet you too" Lilly nodded at Natasha, "Natasha"_

 _Sinclair smile, "Mamn. Pleasure to meet you"_

 _"So, Mr. Barton, what is it that you wanted to discuss with US since you've almost got us into a serious accident"_

 _"My apologizes Madam President. Senator Robert Lawson ordered me to bring you and your team to the Virginia Refugee Center in Langley, Virginia"_

 _"Its safe. Huge building, concrete. Lots of food and water. Your team will be just fine there"_

 _"What about people? Are they any survivors?" Lilly asked._

 _"Yes mamn. About 300 survivors. A lot of people didn't make it" Natasha replied._

 _"You mean to tell me that Virginia has been HIT with this outbreak? Steve asked._

 _"No. Those are the survivors from Washington" Hawkeye said._

 _Nothing but silence as everyone feels bad about a LOT of people dying from this devastation attack. Dexter Morgan might have WON the battle, but he will definitely loose the WAR._

 _"Senator Lawson decided to bring 2 teams together. Stop Dexter Morgan, and to rebuild Washington, D.C"_

 _"I like the sound of that" Lilly said._

 _"Me too" Steve replied. He looks at his team and asked, "What do you think fellas?"_

 _F5 looks at each other and nodded besides Daryl. Dixon and Storm Shadow both thought its a bad idea. But...they didn't have a choice._

 _ **Shit no Steve. This is a BAD idea. The more of us that don't get along, the more PROBLEMS its gonna be!**_ _Daryl said to himself._

 _"Good. I'm glad to hear that. I would like to introduce my team. My finance Natasha Sinclair, next to her is Logan Wolverine. To my left, Detective John Shaw and Storm Shadow"_

 _"Dexter_ _ ***Recruited***_ _new people. 2 of them are people that you Commander and Dr. Morgan knows"_

 _Claire looks curious. Wondering who is he talking about. Elway, Derek, and Steve knew exactly who Hawkeye is talking about._ _ **Oh shit no NO! Not right now. I can't let Claire panic.**_ _Elway said to himself._

 _"Uh we should talk about this at the Virginia Refugee Center. Come on" Steve said._

 _"Yes. Come on babe. Let's get back on the trailer" Elway stated._

 _"No. No wait. I wanna know how he's talking about" Claire said. She was curious to know._

 _"We'll discuss it at the Center Claire. Let's go" Derek ordered._

 _"No. NO! I wanna know who he's talking about!" she shouted._

 _Claire argued with Derek and Elway. Steve and Lilly trying to calm her down. Storm shakes his head thinking..._ _ **Oh God. Unbelievable. Were TEAMING with them? I rather stayed with the Joes. Less drama.**_

 _"Just who are these people your referring to Clint?" Logan asked._

 _"Look it really doesn't matter okay! Mario Sanchez and Lori Wesson aren't really IMPORTANT!" Shaw shouted._

 _The F5 team and the others looks at John Shaw. Claire thought she heard him say MARIO SANCHEZ. No. No it can't be. It just can't be! He's in PRISON! Damn it! Claire said to herself._

 _Shaw shrug, "What?" "Was it something I said?" Shaw asked._

 _Claire felt so SCARED. She slowly walks backwards. Tears began to fall. Elway walks up to her; hold both her hands._

 _"Baby calm down alright. Yes, he's with Dexter. He released him from Prison. But that doesn't mean he's gonna come after you. Okay? That's not gonna happen"_

 _"I've got to get out of here. I-I-I...got to GO. He'll find me" Claire said. She started to run away as to Elway and Derek follows her._

 _"CLAIRE!" Elway shouted._

 _"CLAIRE!" Derek shouted._

 _Elway runs in front of Claire, "Baby, baby he's not gonna find you. Okay?"_

 _Claire shouted; crying, "You don't understand Jake! No matter what you say he's coming for ME!"_

 _Elway embraced her while she cries in his arms. "He won't come after you Claire. I won't let him. Derek and the rest of the team won't let that happen. I promise"_

 _Jake and Derek look at each other. Derek feels bad. Knowing that he promise Claire that Mario wouldn't survive in prison. "Claire I...I know you expected for Mario to not survive in prison. I'm sorry cuz. I shouldn't of...find a way to keep him in there"_

 _Claire stops crying; sniffs. She looks at Derek with ANGER. Charged after him *Beating* his chest IN! "You son of a BITCH! You BASTARD! This is ALL your FAULT!"_

 _Elway wraps his arms around Claire's waist; pulling him off._

 _"Claire calm down! Stop!" "Stop it!"_

 _"Get off of ME" Claire said with anger walking away. Jacob step up to Derek, place his hand on his shoulder, "Let her cool off Derek. She's upset. Give her time"_

 _Derek nodded, "Yeah" Agent Morgan and Elway walks towards the trailers. Everyone is concern about Claire besides Storm and John. They thought she lost her mind._

 _Elway holds and comforts Claire in the back. Dr. Morgan is worried and scared. She's in the same stage she was IN after her abuse relationship._

 _Logan quickly steps on the trailer asking, "Is Claire alright?"_

 _"She's doing fine. She'll be alright" Steve said. Clint's team went back in the SUV's getting ready to leave. Daryl, Phillip, and Lilly went back on the trailer._

 _"Logan let's GO!" Clint shouted._

 _"I'm a stay here! I'll ride with them!" Logan said._

 _"FINE. Let's go" Clint ordered. Haweye, F5 trailers_ _ **Drives**_ _off. Delilah and Steve are driving the trailers._

 _ **_9:35 PM.**_

 _Abigail coughs roughly. Daryl and Joann quickly walks over towards Abigail. Lilly touches her forehead._

 _"She's warm" Lilly stated._

 _"Let me take a look at her" Joann said. Nurse Baker checks on Abby._

 _"Uncle...Dar-yl" Abigail said in a weak voice. Coughing._

 _"I'm here kiddo. I'm here" Daryl lean forward and kisses her forehead._

 _"Am I going to DIE?" she asked._

 _"No sweetheart. I won't let ya. Your gonna be just fine. I promise you"_

 _Phillip chuckled. Daryl glanced at Kopus with a snare look. "What the hell your laughing at?"_

 _"Your promising a 6 year old kid that she won't DIE? Wow Dixon, very smart" Phillip said._

 _"Phillip what the HELL is wrong with you? Why would you say that?" Lilly asked._

 _"Stay out of this Lilly"_

 _"EXCUSE ME?" Lilly said walking towards her husband. "How dare you. Your gonna ACT like this right here and now? In front of Abigail?"_

 _What the hell is wrong with Phillip? Why is he so uptight? He's guilty. He feels ashamed that he CHEATED on his wife. Now he's leashing it out on the woman he loves._

 _Phillip glanced at Abigail._ _ **Damn. I'm such an asshole! Why do I always fucking screw up?! (sigh) I hurt Abby too much. My wife, she hates me. I should...just give up and DIE.**_

 _"I'm sorry. Your right babe. I don't know what came over me" he said._

 _"I DO" Lilly tried so hard not to shed tears but she couldn't help it. She turn her head; looking at Abigail, "Abby sweetie cover your ears"_

 _"I got it" Daryl *covers* her ears. Lilly looks back at Phillip. Kopus felt a *Lump* in his throat._

 _"YOU fucked Diane didn't you" "Didn't YOU?!" she shouted._

 _Daryl, Joann, and Delilah were like **'Oh Shit. He's in TROUBLE'** Phillip didn't know how to respond. **Fuck I'm DEAD! Shit. How the hell did she know?!**_

 _"Hmmmph. You don't have to say anything Phillip. I already know. Chloe told me. She just...had the heart to tell me. And God blessed her. Cause I should have followed my heart in the first place..."_

 _"I WANT A DIVORCE!"_

 _Lilly walked away from Phillip sitting next to Abigail. Phillip stand there while his ***Heart*** shatters in pieces. He brought this all to himself. _


	9. Chapter 9

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL.2. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS...**

 **CHAPTER 29**

 **3RD PHASED (PLAN)...MAKE US PROUD**

 ** _Short Chapter! A SHOCK Reveal Happens! Please Post Comments! Thx!_**

 **10:15 PM. WHITE HOUSE**

 _Dexter, Hannah, and his crew have packed up and ready to MOVE towards Richmond, Virginia. The Lee family already have a_ _ ***Laboratory***_ _set up in that area._

 _Ken Wong, one of Dexter's Annalists have FAILED him. A lesson to be learned Ken was nearly BEATEN to death. Dexter decided to make him a_ _ **{Test Subject}**_

 _Dexter and Hannah walked up to his team in the middle of White House walking way, "Alright team listen UP"_

 _They all turned around. Rain, looks beaten in the face and neck but feeling better. She was MAD as hell for what Sasha did to her but she let it go...for NOW._

 _"3rd Phase. This plan needs to happen because the US needs to know not to FUCK with me"_

 _He glanced at Lori, "Ms. Wesson. You, are up for PHASE 3"_

 _Ms. Wesson couldn't believe it._ _ **What? Why me? Why do I have to do it? Oh God. I should have left when I had the chance. But...I'm desperate. I need the money.**_

 _"Are you okay with that Ms. Wesson?" he asked._

 _She nodded, "Yeah. Yeah I can do it"_

 _"Good. That's what I want to hear" Dexter said smiling._

 _Swagger rolled his eyes; feeling that he should do it._ _ **Fuck! Why did he give her the goddamn assignment! It should have been ME! I'm the *Sniper* expert!**_

 _"Does anybody have a problem with that?"_

 _"NO" Rain said._

 _"Nope" Tyler Burke replied._

 _Swagger didn't answer. Dexter looks right at Bobby. "Mr. Swagger? Got a problem?"_

 _Bobby looks right at Dexter, "Naw Dex. Its fine. Whatever" Swagger walks away._

 _"He seemed to be PISSED" Hannah said softly._

 _"He'll get over it" Dexter said. "We gotta move. Let's GO!"_

 _Rain and Tyler walked out. "Dexter let me talk to Lori for a second" Hannah said._

 _"Sure. 5 minutes" he said._

 _"Okay"_

 _Dexter walks away. Hannah quickly takes Lori's hand. Walking around the corner. Hannah leaned forward and kisses Lori. Swagger saw them from a_ _ ***Distance***_ _He began to_ _ **[RECORD]**_ _them on his cell phone._

 _Hannah and Lori_ _ ***unlock lips***_ _smiling at each other. "I miss you Lori"_

 _"I miss you too. Why? Did Dexter choose me?" Lori asked._

 _"Because I told him too"_

 _"What? Why would yu..." Hannah gently put her finger on Lori's lips._

 _"Shhh. Shhh. He didn't suspect anything. Relax baby. Alright?"_

 _Lori nodded. Hannah moved her finger. "Your gonna get paid for this. MORE than Swagger, Tyler, and that pathetic BITCH Rain"_

 _"Remember our plan. We stick to it. Dexter is not as smart as you think he is"_

 _"But what if he finds out about Harrison? I-I-I..."_

 _Hannah smiling; placing her hands on Lori's face, "He's not gonna find out about his son's death. Not yet anyway. When I tell him, that will be his_ _ ***Weak point*,**_ _then I'll have the pleasure of KILLING him. He'll be joining his DEAD son"_

 _Lori smiles. She leans forward and kisses Hannah passionately._

 _Swagger chuckled saying softly, "Hahahaha...ooooh this is good. Dead BITCHES Walkin'"_


	10. Chapter 10

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL.2. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS...**

 **CHAPTER 30**

 **VIRGINA REFUGEE CENTER-REUNION-A CURE**

 **HELLO! I'm BACK! Sorry for the late delay! More NEW Characters, more ISSUES, more SURPRISES! Enjoy! Please post positive comments! :)**

 **12:15 AM. (Richmond, VA)** _F5 and Clint's TEAM has arrived to the Refugee Center. The place almost look like F5 Headquarters but a bit smaller. Steel glass surrounded the building. On the right side, the 300 survivors are staying their own_ _ ***Private***_ _rooms._

 _Senator Robert Lawson, 5'8. Caucasian male. Short brown hair, blue eyes. 45 years old. Born and raised in Richmond, VA. A kind and caring man that does a lot for Civilians all over the world. Lawson and Stillson didn't see '_ _ **Eye To Eye'**_ _at times but they did get along._

 _Dr. Michael Simmons, 5'5. African American male. 40 year old. Dr. Simmons is from Atlanta, GA. A man who cares too much with his_ _ ***Females***_ _patients. He had a few SEXUAL harrassment charges which he was CLEARED on_ _ **{Cover Up}**_ _indications. However, Senator Lawson doesn't know anything about it._

 _Nurse Jane Marshall, 4'8'' Caucasian. 38 years old. Jane is from St. Paul Minnesota. Jane is_ _ ***Free spirit***_ _She loves to mingle with a lot of people. Why? Her parents were_ _ **HEADSTRONG**_ _Christians. Especially her mother. The woman did not want her daughter to be around people. She tortures Jane by taking her to the bathroom every time she comes home. Strip her down, rinsing the_ _ **SINS**_ _off of her. Marshall couldn't take it anymore! She ran away from home, lived on her own, and became a nurse._

 _Senator Lawson, Dr. Simmons, and Nurse Marshall_ _ **WELCOMED**_ _Madam Vice President, F5 and Hawkeye's team._

 _Daryl carries Abigail in the building. She a bit better after Joann gave her some pedialyte and ginger ale._

 _"Welcome to Richmond, Virginia Madam President. I'm Senator Robert Lawson"_

 _Lilly shakes his hand smiling, "Senator Lawson. Its a pleasure"_

 _"Pleasure is all mine"_

 _"May I introduce my team. The leader Commander Steve McGarrett"_

 _Steve_ _ ***shakes***_ _hands with the Senator, "(smiling) Senator. Nice to meet you too"_

 _"Like wise Commander." Lilly introduce the rest of the team. Including Hawkeye's team as well._

 _Senator, Dr. Simmons, and Nurse Marshall looks at Claire._

 _Dr. Morgan is still not talking. She's in a STATE of fear because she knows Mario is out._ _ **Oh God...I'm so afraid. I know Jacob won't let anything happen to me but still...Mario have his ways of finding ME.**_

 _"Is she...alright?" Dr. Simmons asked._

 _"She's fine. She just needs to rest that's all" Elway replied._

 _"Come on inside. There are plenty of rooms for everyone" Lawson said._

 _Everyone followed him inside walking down a long brighten white floor hallway with glass windows._

 _"So how long you have this place running?" Lilly asked._

 _"Ever since the OUTBREAK and the attacks started happening. We knew we had to interact fast"_

 _They arrived in the_ _ ***Commander***_ _center. The room is pretty BIG and spacious like F5 headquarters. Not many people are there working on the computers._

 _"Uncle Daryl my tummy hurts" Abigail said with a tired voice._

 _"Aunt Joann is gonna check it out okay?" Daryl replied._

 _Lilly walks over by Dixon, "I'll take her Daryl"_

 _Abigail_ _ ***holds***_ _on to Daryl, "NO" Lilly smile feeling sad that her own niece refused to take her. She understands why though. That situation took place on the trailer._ _ **Damn it. I shouldn't act a FOOL in front of Abby. (sigh) Damn you Phillip.**_

 _"I can check her out. I'm a doctor" Dr. Simmons stated._

 _"No thanks. We got our own doctor thank you" Daryl said slightly smirks. He looks at Joann, "Joann?"_

 _"Okay. Where's your medical station doctor?" Joann asked._

 _He pointed in front of them, "Down the hall there. Turn to your right"_

 _"Thank you"_

 _"No problem" he said with a wink. Elway, Daryl, and Logan didn't trust him._

 _"I'll go with you babe" Daryl said._

 _"Daryl I got this. Its going to be okay." Joann said._

 _He gives her Abigail. "Let's go Princess. Amanda, take Claire. Delilah follow us"_

 _"No wait. I got her" Elway said._

 _"Mr. Elway, I have to talk with you and the rest of F5 in the conference room. She'll be just fine with the rest of the team"_

 _"I'm not leaving HER" Jacob replied._

 _Logan walked next to Elway, "Jake, I'll take care of her. I promise"_

 _Jacob nodded. He's not sure why he trusted Logan but he does. He watches Claire and Logan walking down the hall._ _ **Shit. I don't have a choice. But for some reason I trust Logan than that fucking doctor. Something about him is...off.**_

 _"She's gonna be okay Jake" Steve said. Elway looks at McGarrett smile, "I know"_

 _"Derek, you okay?" Daryl asked. "Derek"_

 _"Yeah" Agent Morgan asked, "Senator Lawson, you don't mind if I use a phone. I need to call my team"_

 _Lawson looks_ _ ***confused*,**_ _"Your team? I thought that..."_

 _"My BAU team. Please, I need a phone"_

 _A female_ _ **{Voice}**_ _behind both teams says, "Senator Lawson?"_

 _Everyone turned around...5'8'' Blond hair, green eyes. Short red suit dress. Red heels. A Marilyn Monroe look alike. All the men are_ _ ***mesmerized***_ _by her beauty._

 _Natasha pats Clinton hard on the shoulder. Clinton looks at her, "What?"_

 _Sinclair rolled her eyes, "You keep looking at her that's what. She looks like a plastic FAKE Marilyn Monroe. You can poke her with a NEEDLE and she'll POP"_

 _Clint_ _ ***chokes***_ _as he laughs silently. Natasha smiles saying, "Its true"_

 _"I agree with you babe. That's the reason why I was looking at her. Her whole body looks fake"_

 _Natasha rolled her eyes, "Ummmm hmmmm"_

 _"I'm serious. She's..."_

 _Sinclair frowns up at her, "She's an UP and DOWN passive whore. Look at the F5 team and our team, they are drooling like PUPPY dogs"_

 _ ***Chuckling***_ _"Besides Daryl and Jacob. They are looking away"_

 _"Yeah, cause they know Claire and Joann would KICK their ASSES"_

 _"Everyone, this is my assistant Alison Morrison" Lawson stated._

 _Alison smile and waved, "Hi everyone"_

 _They smile and nodded at her._ _ **Wow. Tough crowd. My GOD. There are a lot of men in here for me to SCREW.**_ _Alison says to herself._

 _"Agent Morgan, my assistant could show you were the phones are" Lawson replied._

 _"Follow me Agent Morgan" she said with a wink._

 _Derek smile as he follows her. Natasha shakes her head. "Poor Agent Morgan, he doesn't know what he got himself into"_

 _Clinton looks_ _ ***Confused***_ _at Natasha, "Poor Morgan? Babe, he's the LUCKIEST man right now"_

 _Natasha_ _ ***Smacks***_ _Hawkeye on the shoulder, "OW! What was that for?"_

 _She snared saying, "You are such a DOG Clinton"_

 _2 Females walked through the hallway._

 _An African-American young woman with thick braids, blue jeans, black boots, red shirt with a black short jacket underneath. The look on her face brought tears to her eyes. She spotted Daryl Dixon. Her name is Michonne._

 _The lady standing next to her is an older Caucasian woman. Short hair, blue eyes. Long white shirts, blue jeans, white shoes. Katherine Elway; Jacob and Susan's mother. Tears fall from her eyes._

 _"Ja...cob?" Everyone turned around. Elway could NOT believe his mother is ALIVE. Tears built up as he ran towards her._

 _"Mom...MOM!" They embraced each other. Katherine cries with joy as Elway tears falls down his face._

 _"My...son. My sweet Jacob. Oh thank God your alright"_

 _The F5 team and Clinton's team followed Senator Lawson's conference room._

 _Michonne and Daryl eyes meet each other. Michonne eyes filled with tears. Daryl couldn't believe._ _ **Oh my God. I can't fucking believe it. Holy shit. Michonne is alive! All this time...I thought she was DEAD.**_ _He ran towards her; they embraced._

 _"Oh my God. You've made it" Daryl said._

 _"You did too" Michonne replied smiling._

 _"I saw Sasha"_

 _Michonne smile turned to a frown; looking SERIOUS. "Is she still alive when you saw her?"_

 _"Yeah. Bitch went crazy. Tried to KILL me"_

 _"Next time that bitch won't be so lucky. I'll SPLIT her in two when I see her"_

 _Daryl smile, "Damn, do you know how much you TURN me on right now?"_

 _Michonne giggles, "Sweet Dixon but...your not my type. Your attract fleas remember?'_

 _"Hahaha. Yeah, yeah. I remember that joke"_

 _Daryl flirted a bit with Michonne? Joann wouldn't like that. Dixon better watch it. No matter how dangerous Michonne is with that sword, Joann is vicious._

 _ **All HELL will freeze OVER.**_

 _"Mom, I...I didn't protect Susan. It was my fault" Elway said sadly._

 _Katherine place her hands on his shoulders, "Jacob, it is not your fault honey. Don't blame yourself on her your sister's death"_

 _"But I FAILED protecting her. It was my responsibility to keep her SAFE. And alive"_

 _"No its not. Susan was responsible for her own actions"_

 _Elway couldn't believe what his mother just said. "Why would you say that? She was your DAUGHTER!"_

 _"Don't you raise your voice at me Jacob!" Katherine shouted. Daryl and Michonne glanced at them both._

 _ **Shit. The hell am I'm thinking raising my voice to my mom. Fucking idiot. Apologize you asshole!**_ _Elway said to himself._

 _He takes a HEAVY sigh, "I'm sorry mom. I'm really sorry" Jacob embrace his mom._

 _She smile, "Its alright honey. Its alright"_

 _Agent Derek Morgan and Alison steps out of the private office; smiling. Both their clothes were out of place. From a_ _ ***distance***_ _someone is starring at them. Alison giggles_ _ ***button***_ _Agent Morgan's shirt._

 _"Oooh your shirt baby" she said flirting._

 _"Oh yeah. Thanks" Derek replied._

 _What was Derek thinking?! He still thinks he's infected. He feels like sooner than later he's gonna DIE._ _ **Hell, I might as well make the best of it. Having SEX with a hot chick! My LUCKY day!**_ _He frowns thinking..._ _ **Damn. I probably got this poor woman infected now. I wasn't thinking! Shit.**_

 _Alison looks at Derek, "Baby what's wrong?"_

 _He smile, "Nothing"_

 _Alison takes his hand, escorted him down the hallway while the person watching quickly moves away._

 _"Come on. Senator Lawson is waiting for us"_

 **12:40 AM Inside the *Conference Room***

 _Both TEAMS sat down at the long brown table. Daryl and Elway walks in. Jacob sat in the last chair at the END of the table as Dixon decided to STAND. Folding his arms. The_ _ ***door* opens**_

 _A 6'ft1, blue eyes, short light blond hair. Wearing white shirt, blue jeans, black boots, black jacket._

 _The look on Elway's face, he thought he saw a GHOST. He stands up and walks over by the man. His name is Max Clayton. U.S. Marshall. He suppose to be DEAD. 2 years ago, Elway hired him to_ _ ***track***_ _down Hannah McCkay._

 _Things didn't go as plan. Clayton ENDS up KILLED._

 _Elway_ _ ***shoves***_ _Clayton hard towards the WALL! "You son of a BITCH. "_

 _"Wooh. Wooh._ _ **(chuckled)**_ _Easy there Elway. Is this any way to meet an OLD friend?" Clayton replied with a devilish grin._

 _Steve stand up, "Elway stand DOWN"_

 _Jacob_ _ ***shoves***_ _him off; anger smirk on his face. "I heard you were DEAD"_

 _Clayton straighten up his jacket, "Well, apparently I'm not. I'm grateful to be alive"_

 _"How? How is it possible?" Elway asked._

 _"I have my own SOURCES Elway. I'm here just like you. Trying to save our Country"_

 _"That's right._ _ ***Clear throat***_ _Well, since were all under control, let's get down to the situation on why ya'll all here" Lawson stated._

 _Agent Morgan and Alison walks in. All eyes on them. Shaw felt disappointed._ _ **Damn! He got to her first! She suppose to be with ME!**_

 _"Alison, over here with me please" Lawson ordered._

 _Alison nodded, "Yes sir" She walked over towards her boss. Daryl leans; whispers to Derek, "Shit man you didn't"_

 _Agent Morgan looks at Dixon smiling; whispers, "Brother I did. And it was worth it"_

 _Daryl rolled his eyes._ _ **Jesus, I rather be in Atlanta. This romance-one-night-stand-bull-shit is making me SICK!**_

 _"Okay, since we got the unexpected minorities out the way, we can get down to business. Gentlemen, and ladies, the reason why I brought you all down here is that at Long Island, NY Research Center, we all confirm that there's a CURE" Lawson stated._

 _The room went_ _ ***silent***_ _...all EYES on him._

 _"A cure? Are you sure Senator?" Lilly asked him._

 _"Yes mamn" Lawson said._

 _Daryl_ _ ***unfolded***_ _his arms._ _ **He couldn't believe it. No. No fucking way. There's no damn CURE. We are all infected!**_ _he thought to himself._

 _"There's no goddamn cure! Not from WALKERS!" Daryl shouted._

 _ **A cure?! My sister could have been SAVED! He's fucking lying!**_ _Elway thought._

 _"Dixon calm down. Senator Lawson, are you sure this CURE is accurate?" Steve asked._

 _"Yes. We contacted a Physician name Dr. Janice Jenner. A CDC doctor"_

 _ **Holy SHIT!**_ _The name_ _ ***Jenner***_ _rang a bell to Daryl. 5 years ago, there was a man name Eric Jenner._ _ **'Last'**_ _survivor at the CDC in Atlanta. Jenner was delusional and suicidal. He wanted to BLOW himself up._ _ **Pfft! Oh God...another Jenner. She's probably suicidal too**_ _Daryl though._

 _"Jenner? Any relation to Eric Jenner?" Dixon asked._

 _"Why yes. Janice is Eric's sister. Did you know him?"_

 _"Yeah. I met the crazy BASTARD. The son of a BITCH lost it. Talking about small pox, chicken pox. Shit like that. He lost his wife; talking about keeping that place running. That SHIT didn't matter. He wanted to BLOW himself up while we were in there"_

 _"Luckily we was able to get the HELL out of there. His sister, how do you that she isn't SUICIDAL too. Who knows, she could loose her MIND as well." Daryl replied._

 _Dr. Simmons got offended standing up saying, "Hey, why don't you WATCH your mouth redneck. Janice is a GREAT doctor"_

 _"Dr. Simmons COOL it!" Lawson shouted._

 _Dixon began to walk towards Dr. Simmons until Elway and Steve_ _ ***blocks***_ _him "You better WATCH your mouth sunshine" Daryl stated._

 _Dr. Simmons tried to get to Daryl but Clayton_ _ ***blocks***_ _him; telling him to relax._

 _"Or what? Huh? What the HELL are you gonna do?" Dr. Simmons asked with attitude._

 _"I'll show you what I'm capable of" Dixon said._

 _"Daryl ENOUGH" Steve replied._

 _"I said COOL it!" Lawson ordered._

 _Hawkeye and his team are like, '_ _ **Oh God. This is so childish'**_

 _"Dixon chillax man. Let it go" Elway said._

 _"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Hawkeye asked._

 _"Soon after our Madam Vice President Lilly give the people a SPEECH on encouraging the U.S. to stay STRONG after what happened with these TERRORISTS attacks" Lawson stated._

 _ ***Silence***_ _in the room as everyone looks at him. Lilly looks at him like 'WHAT?'_

 _ **Is he out of his MIND?! I'm not going to go on AIR again! NO!**_ _she said to herself._

 _"Is there a problem Madam President?" he asked her._

 _"You goddamn right its a PROBLEM" Phillip said with attitude. Lilly looked at Phillip rolling her eyes, "Phillip I can SPEAK for myself thank you"_

 _Kopus kept his mouth shut; kept his head down feeling embarrassing as he should be. After BREAKING Lilly's heart._

 _"What's the purpose of me going on AIR making a speech? There are plenty of media people out there including CNN already making_ _ ***Headlines*"**_ _Lilly said._

 _"That's true but, the people would like some encouragement from someone like you. Believe me Madam President. Its the right thing to do"_

 _Steve looks at Lilly asking, "Madam President what do you want to do?"_

 _Lilly takes a DEEP breath nodded, "Okay, I'll do it"_

 _Senator Lawson smiles, "Good. Thank you Madam President"_

 _Lilly slightly smile. Having a BAD feeling about this but she thought,_ _ **He's right. The people have to know. (sigh) Besides, I'm the only LEADER in this Country that needs to make a STAND.**_

 _"Okay, after Madam President makes her speech tomorrow, we will all prepare to head towards Long Island, NY research center"_

 _Elway shakes his head as he STORMED out the conference room. Daryl follows him. "Elway wait up!" he shouted._

 _"What's wrong with him?" Dr. Simmons asked._

 _"His sister was KILLED a few hours ago" Steve said._

 _"Susan is DEAD?" Clayton asked._

 _Steve nodded, "Yeah. You knew Susan?"_

 _"No. I haven't met her. He mentioned her before but maybe she was having issues. I don't know I could be wrong"_

 _"Its best if we keep Elway and his mother a lot of support. They both been through enough as it is"_

 _Everyone agreed. Lilly had to ask, "Is it even safe to go to Long Island?"_

 _"Yes. Absolutely. My TEAM and I checked it out. Its completely *_ _ **deserted***_ _but its safe" Clinton said._

 _The F5 Team, Lilly, and Phillip aren't too sure if they believe that._

 _"Okay everyone, meeting is over. You can all RELAX here. We got plenty of food, water, soda. Entertainment. Anything you want, we got it" Lawson said with a smile._

 _Everybody just walked out the room. Steve smile, "Thank you Senator for everything"_

 _"No problem Commander"_

 _ **1:20 AM**_ _Max Clayton went inside his_ _ ***Private***_ _room,_ _ **LOCKED**_ _the door. He walks over towards his metal desk with his laptop on it; sat down lifting_ _up_ _ **^^^^^^his *screen***_ _comes_ _ **ON.**_

 _He pushes_ _ **[SEND]**_ _in an_ _ ***Unknown***_ _number on the laptop_ _ **{{{{{DIALING}}}}}}}**_

 _The_ _ **{Screen}**_ _shows Dr. Joy Lee in a black robe sitting down at her desk. In the_ _ ***background***_ _it shows Rain Ocampo, the former Umbrella soilder in her bed SLEEPING. Joy certainly TEACHES Rain a lesson. By SEDUCING her and_ _ ***cheating***_ _on Sasha._

 _Joy smiles, "Max. Any_ _ ***updated***_ _news that you want to tell me?"_

 _"Yeah. Senator Lawson just told us that there's a cure"_

 _"WHAT?!" Joy shouted. Rain moans turning on her side; sleeping. Joy couldn't believe it._ _ **What the FUCK?! NO! This isn't good news! My plans are ruined! Dexter and Hannah's plans are ruined! (sigh) How I'm gonna tell my parents?!**_

 _Joy kept calm; talking low, "Are you sure your telling me the truth about this CURE? Cause if your fucking playing with me then..."_

 _Max interupted, "I'm 100 percent right about it Joy. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. All I have to do is make up something saying I have to leave. I'll go to Long Island, NY research center and..."_

 _Joy_ _ ***Interrupted***_ _"Wait, wait hold up. Did you say Long Island, NY research center? That...BITCH. Dr. Janice Jenner"_

 _"You know her?" Clayton asked._

 _"Yeah I do. Unfortunately. I worked with her before. We've became really close until she decided not work with me on my SPECIAL_ _ ***Bio***_ _weapon"_

 _"The Z Virus"_

 _"Correct. She thought it was a crazy idea for me to come up with something that would destroy innocent LIVES. I apologized to her and I SEDUCED her"_

 _"Damn Joy. (chuckled) You do get around don't you?"_

 _"(smile) Hmmmph, yeah I do. That's what I LOVE to do. However, with her it was difficult"_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"The BITCH tried to put me in PRISON. She was working for the FBI. Trying to get my TRUST. It worked yet she_ _ ***disappeared***_ _and I've moved on"_

 _"Wow. You've learned your lesson huh?"_

 _"Damn right I did. Don't ever...ever trust other female DOCTORS. I'll give Dexter and Hannah the BAD news, YOU; stick to the plan. Has anyone notice your suspicion?"_

 _"No. Elway was SHOCKED when he saw me. Like as if he seen a ghost"_

 _"Was he pissed? Did he suspect you about...you know"_

 _"He was pissed. No. He doesn't know"_

 _"Good. Let it STAY that way. Contact me if anything else comes up"_

 _"Sure thing"_

 _ **{END CALL}**_ _He_ _ ***lays***_ _down his screen_


	11. Chapter 11

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL.2. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS...**

 **CHAPTER 31**

 **ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT**

 **Pretty Interesting chapter! A mater of LIFE and DEATH situation! Enjoy! :) Please post positive comments!**

 **11:30 AM** _Madam Vice President is getting READY to SPEAK for the people. She felt a bit_ _ ***nervous***_ _yet calm. Lilly wished her husband was by her side but...thinking about him makes her SICK to her stomach._

 _Phillip Kopus walks up towards the door as Natasha_ _ ***Guarded***_ _the door._

 _"What is it that you want?" Natasha asked._

 _"I want to speak to my wife" Phillip replied._

 _"She doesn't want to SPEAK to you. Haven't you've done enough damage?"_

 _Kopus gave her a serious_ _ ***glare***_ _thinking_ _ **...I seriously don't want to HURT this chick. She seriously is getting under my SKIN.**_

 _"Hmmph, look..."_

 _Natasha interrupts him, "No you LOOK, in that room there's a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman which heart you STEPPED on. You might not give a damn about her_ _ ***feelings***_ _but I sure do"_

 _"Do yourself a favor, back the HELL off and gone about your business"_

 _Phillip chuckled, "Wow. Um...you uh...like talking that way to people? Or is it just MEN? Clinton definitely got his HANDS full with you"_

 _"FUCK YOU"_

 _Phillip_ _ ***leans***_ _forward towards her talking softly placing his hand on his heart, "I would LOOOVE to but...a woman like you wouldn't HANDLE this_ _ ***Cannon***_ _that I have between my legs"._

 _Natasha_ _ ***frowned***_ _up, "Your a fucking DOG Phillip" Kopus chuckles. "I really don't know what Lilly sees in you"_

 _"Hahaha that's right, you don't._ _ **(serious look)**_ _Since we got the jokes out the way, I'm being really SERIOUS here, let me see Lilly"_

 _"Now there's a JOKE right there. That's not going to happen"_

 _Lilly_ _ ***opened***_ _the door. Phillip and Lilly eyes_ _ ***locked***_ _on each other._

 _"Natasha would you excuse us for a second?" Lilly replied._

 _"Are you sure?" Natasha asked._

 _"Yes. I"am" Lilly stated with a serious look. Natasha walks away. Phillip smiles, "Wow Lilly. You look good"_

 _"What is it that you want Phillip?"_

 _"I want to TALK. Not now but after the speech. I FUCKED up. I was an asshole. I admit it. What I did to you, should have NEVER happened"_

 _Lilly rolled her eyes thinking..._ _ **Oh God he's so full of SHIT that I can't even understand why I FELL in LOVE with this man. (sigh) I thought I knew him, but I don't. He's like a different person. A STRANGER.**_

 _"I'm really glad you admit that Phillip. If you don't mind, I have to be_ _ ***focus***_ _on my speech"._

 _Lilly was about to_ _ **{close}**_ _the door until Kopus placed his hand; "Lilly please...please give me another CHANCE. I promise you, I'll make it right. I will"_

 _Lilly_ _ ***shoved***_ _Phillip's hand saying, "I don't BELIEVE you"_ _ **SLAM!**_ _the door shut loud. Kopus closed his eyes for a brief second; feeling again disappointed; walking away._

 _ **11:50pm**_ _The F5/Haweye's TEAM is ready. Everyone gathered in the hallway_ _ **{{{{waiting}}}}**_ _on Madam Vice President. Agent Morgan is not in the MOOD to protect anybody. He stayed back and rested in his_ _ ***private***_ _room. John Shaw glanced at Storm Shadow looking at the Katana SWORD he has._

 _"You got a problem Shaw?" Storm asked._

 _"No but I have to ask you. Why are you even CARRYING a sword?._ _ **(chuckled)**_ _Everybody is carrying a gun man and your carrying a sword. What are you planning on doing with it? A sword can't stop a bullet" Shaw replied._

 _Storm looks at him like, '_ _ **I would love to use this sword on him right now'**_

 _John shrugs, "What? Im telling the TRUTH man"_

 _"You should STOP_ _ ***talking***_ _while your ahead Blondie" Michonne replied._

 _Storm and Shaw looks right at Michonne. Shadow eyes LOCKED on hers. "O...kay. Pffft! whatever" Shaw said then walked away. Storm and Michonne smile at each other._

 _In the_ _ ***medical***_ _room...Claire, Joann, and Jane are just preparing for the day. Dr. Simmons are going with both TEAMS. Senator Lawson told them about Simmons past. F5 and Hawkeye's team decided for Simmons to go with them._

 _They didn't want to tell the women about Dr. Simmons sexual harassment charges because it would STIR fear. However, Alison and Jane already know about it._

 _A_ _ ***door knock***_ _on the side of the door. Speaking of the DEVIL! Dr. Simmons walks in grabbing a few things in a hurry. Jane felt a bit_ _ ***nervous***_ _She couldn't even get the THREESOME_ _ **(vision)**_ _that took place a few days ago with him and Alison out of her mind._

 _"Excuse me ladies I just need to uh...grab a few things" Simmons said._

 _"No problem Dr. Simmons" Joann said. He glanced at Claire then walked out the room quickly. BUMP! into Max Clayton._

 _"Wooh! (chuckled) Dr. Simmons what's the hurry?" he asked. Simmons walked away; didn't say a word. Clayton shakes his head as he walked in the medical room._

 _"LADIES! need any HELP with anything?" he asked loudly._

 _"No Mr. Clayton. We got everything under CONTROL thanks" Claire said._

 _"Call me MAX Claire" he said with a wink._

 _"Its Dr. Morgan"_

 _"Oh Dr. Morgan okay. Sorry"_

 _"Jane would you help me with something in the back?" Joann asked._

 _Jane_ _ ***nodded***_ _, "Of course"_

 _They walked in the back in another room. Max smile enviously as he walked closer behind Claire. She quickly_ _ ***grabs***_ _a scalper, turned around AIMING it at Max's chest! Clayton BRACES himself._

 _Claire is so_ _ ***frustrated***_ _and tired that she just...SNAPPED! Tears fall from her eyes, "I don't want to HURT you Max Clayton but I will. I've been through a LOT of shit over these past few hours and I'm not in the MOOD to be fucked with"_

 _Max backed away with his hands, "Okay. Okay" He walked out the room._

 _Claire drops the scalpel; wiping her tears. Turned around finishing what she was doing. Joann and Jane walked back in the main room._

 _"Oh Claire there are a LOT of equipment back there. It would put us in good use" Joann replied._

 _"Good. Good" Claire nodded_ _ ***sniffs***_ _Joann glanced at Claire. Figured something was WRONG. "Claire? Are you alright?"_

 _"(sniffs) I'm fine Joann"_

 _Joann touches Claire's arm, "No your not. Talk to me. Did that Max Clayton did something or say something?"_

 _"I said I'm FINE Joann" Claire smile. "There are no worries okay. I'm good"_

 _"Okay. If you say so" Joann stated._

 _Katherine and Elway walked in the medical room. Elway and Claire eyes meet; smiling. He walked towards her; embraced, then shared a passionate kiss. Katherine smiles; feeling very happy for her son. She really like Claire. Katherine HOPES that Claire and her son gives her grand babies._

 _Elway and Claire_ _ ***unlocked***_ _lips, "I've got to go"_

 _"I know. Be safe"_

 _"I will" He swift her hair back and asked, "Are you alright? You looked liked you've been CRYING" He gently touches the right side of her cheek._

 _Claire denies it. She didn't want him to worry._ _ **God, I hate lying to him. (sigh) I couldn't just go through the drama and him being ANGRY. I wanted to feel some PEACE right now.**_

 _Claire smiles, "No I'm fine. It was my allergies acting up"_

 _"Oh yes. Those allergies can be a pain can they" Katherine said._

 _"Yes they can Ms. Elway" Joann replied._

 _"Sweetheart, call me Katherine"_

 _Joann smiles, "Okay, Katherine"_

 _"Gotta go babe" Elway said giving Claire a slight kiss. "I love you"_

 _"I love you too" Claire said._

 _Elway hugs his mother. "Love you mom. Take care of her"_

 _"You know I will son. Love you too. You be careful now"_

 _"I will" Elway walks out. He glanced back winked at Claire. Joann feels like why she hasn't received a good-bye kiss from Daryl. Why is he keeping his_ _ ***Distance***_ _from me again. Daryl Dixon is very difficult to_ _ **PLEASED.**_

 _ ***Door knock***_ _on Phillip Kopus door. He wipes his face; walking towards the door only wearing a towel wrapped around his muscled-sexy waist! He opens_

 _Alison smiling wearing a red coat with red heels. Phillip smiles._

 _"Hi" Alison said with a wink._

 _"Hi" Phillip quickly_ _ **pulls**_ _Alison by the waist;kissed her passionately while he close the door._ _ ***LOCKED***_

 _ **12:15 AM From across the Refugee Center. The MEDIA station.**_

 _The Madam President, Senator Lawson, F5, and Hawkeye's team walked over in_ _ ***Protection***_ _formation. Lilly feels her stomach doing FLIP FLOPS._

 _Lori Wesson has arrived 30 minutes early to_ _ ***set-up***_ _her Stoeger X-20 Back Hunter AIR Rifle. Her cell phone_ _ **{{{{{Rings}}}}}...**_ _she glanced down and saw_ _ **[Hannah McKay]**_ _on the_ _ ***screen***_ _She answers_

 _"I'm in POSITION" Lori ordered._

 _"Good. Are you alright?" Hannah asked._

 _"(deep sigh) I'm...fine. Just wanna get this over with"_

 _"Look I understand that you really don't want to do this. But think about all the MONEY we gonna have. You and me will be filthy rich. No one would dare to find us. Dexter and his crew will be DEAD and you and I will_ _ ***explore***_ _the world"_

 _"Were gonna be like Thelma and Louise but much BETTER"_

 _That put a smile on Lori's face._ _ **She's right. What do I have to worry about. God I love her. Hannah is so good to me. She helped me a lot. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be where I'am today**_ _she said to herself._

 _Lori_ _ ***hears***_ _something towards her right from BELOW. She AIMS her rifle across from the media room. She_ _ ***adjust***_ _her scope. Wesson couldn't believe what she is seeing. "Oh my God..."_

 _"What is it Lori?" "Lori?"_

 _Lori_ _ ***swallowed***_ _hard, "Nothing. Nothing"_

 _"Don't tell me that. What's going on?" Hannah asked curiosity._

 _"Its nothing to worry about Hannah. Trust me"_

 _Hannah didn't believe her but she let it go. Wesson saw Madam Vice President, F5, and Hawkeye team in the media room._

 _"They arrived in the media room"_

 _"Good" Dexter walked over next to Hannah. "Lori is in position. Madam Vice President is in the media room"_

 _"Great. Tell her to put the camera ON" Dexter ordered._

 _"Lori put on the camera"_

 _Wesson_ _ ***turns***_ _ON the camera. Dexter, Hannah, and the rest of his crew watching and waiting for what's to come._

 _Natasha has set up a_ _ **{SIGNAL}**_ _to have Madam Vice President_ _ ***live***_ _for everyone to see. Senator Lawson stand in front of Lilly; holding her hands. F5 team looks on._

 _"Lilly, you can do this. When everyone sees you, they will know that this Country is still under our CONTROL. Okay?"_

 _Lilly nodded with a slightly smile, "Your right. I can do this"_

 _"Of course you can. Your the most POWERFUL woman in the world" he said. Lawson_ _ ***flirts***_ _by placing his hand on her shoulder, "An AMAZING leader" All Lilly could do is smile. She didn't mind the attention. Commander McGarrett stepped in and REMOVED his hand from Lilly's shoulder._

 _"Why don't you step back" Steve ordered._

 _"Steve its okay"_

 _"Its not mamn. Go on, step back sir"_

 _Senator Lawson stepped aside and walked away. Steve kept his eyes on HIM._

 _"You okay mamn?" he asked._

 _"I'm fine. I'm just waiting to do this"_

 _"It will be just a minute"_

 _"Were UP and running!" Natasha said._

 _"Let's do this" Lilly stated._

 _"Okay. Everyone stay ALERT" Steve replied. Everyone stayed_ _ ***alert***_ _Ready if anything happens._

 _"Their getting READY to be on the air sir" Lori said._

 _"I see it. Get ready Wesson" Dexter said._

 _"Yes sir"_

 _ **12:40 AM**_ _"In 5...4...3...2..." Natasha pointed at Lilly._ _ **[LIVE]**_ _CNN, NBC, FOX NEWS, etc are watching. Back at the Refugee camp they were watching as well._

 _Lilly_ _ ***clears***_ _her throat saying, "My fellow Americans. Over the past few days our Country has been...through HELL. Its like the end of the world. Its like...God is punishing US"_

 _Dexter chuckled, "Hmmmph, you have no idea"_

 _Lilly continues..."But we shouldn't blame GOD. This isn't God's work. Its a man. A man who is the DEVIL. We have to stop this man. I...don't know how but we will"_

 _"We lost a lot of people over these past few days. My condolences to everyone who lost someone. Especially the President of the United States"_

 _Tears fall from Elway's eyes. The thought again loosing his sister...that PAIN remains after Lilly made that statement._

 _Hannah shakes her head._

 _Joy giggles. "Oh really? This chick has lost it" Joy replied._

 _Lilly got more CONFIDENT, "If that MAN is listening, make this a warning to you. I'm gonna find you. I'm gonna bring you to JUSTICE, and you will DIE for your crimes. It will be a LIVE_ _ **{Lethal Injection}**_ _Enjoy your last days here on earth"_

 _Dexter ordered, "DO it now"_

 _"God bless everyone. And God bless the United Sta..."_ _ **POW!**_ _ **{Bullet} goes throughLilly's abdomen!**_ _Lilly FALLS on the ground!_

 _"NOOOOOO!" Steve shouted. F5 and Hawkeye's team reacted by SHOOTING where Lori was! Wesson runs for her life. Steve saw a_ _ ***shadow***_ _of a woman running!_

 _"I'm going after the shooter! Stay with HER and keep her ALIVE!" Steve shouted as he runs after the shooter._

 _"I'll go with you McGarrett! I'm FASTER!" Logan shouted. He runs behind him._

 _Michonne put_ _ ***pressure***_ _on the gunshot womb. Senator Lawson is in shock. He couldn't move._

 _"HANG on mamn!" Elway shouted. "Hang on!"_

 _"Natasha call through the refugee center NOW!" Hawkeye shouted._

 _"I'm ON it!" she said._

 _"There's so much BLOOD. She's bleeding out" Michonne replied._

 _Everyone in the refugee camp couldn't believe what just happened! The whole world are in SHOCK! The media kept showing it over and over._

 _"_ _NO! LILLY!_ _" Phillip shouted running towards out the media room. Clayton follows him!_

 _"Phillip WAIT! Damn it!" Clayton shouted._

 _Lilly could hear her_ _ **{heartbeat}**_ _feeling like she's drifting away. MEMORIES with her and Phillip she visualized. Especially their WEDDING day. Claire, Joann, and Jane ran through with the stretcher!_

 _"Let's MOVE her quickly!" Claire ordered._

 _Phillip came running IN; while Daryl shoves him back. Kopus shouted, "GET OFF OF ME!" and_ _ **throws**_ _Dixon on the ground!_

 _"DARYL!" Joann shouted. She ran towards Daryl to check to see if he's okay. "Are you okay?"_

 _"LILLY!" Phillip shouted as he tried again to get to her! Elway and Shaw_ _ ***tackles***_ _Kopus down on the ground! Phillip shouted with tears, "Let GO of me! Let me GO! That's my WIFE!"_

 _Hawkeye and Storm Shadow quickly put Lilly on the stretcher. She grunts with PAIN as tears fall from her eyes._

 _"Not until your ASS calm down! Get her out of here! MOVE!" Elway shouted._

 _"MOVE! GO! GO!" Hawkeye shouted._

 _Claire felt worried about Elway but she was_ _ ***focus***_ _on saving the Madam President's LIFE._

 _"Stay with us mamn! Stay with US!" Claire shouted. Lilly's eyes rolled in the back of her HEAD._

 _"Fucking LET go of me!" Phillip shouted._

 _"Stay CALM. And we will man" Shaw replied._

 _Kopus take a deep breath and kept calm. "Alright, alright I'm calm"_

 _"Let him up guys" Hawkeye said. Elway and Shaw let him go. Phillip quickly ran out the room. Clayton follows him._

 _Dr. Simmons GRABS Michonne from behind; placing her sword towards her neck!_

 _"Wooh hey! Dr. Simmons let her GO" Hawkeye said._

 _"Get BACK! Get BACK or I swear I do it!" Simmons shouted._

 _Daryl grunt standing up from the ground. Joann helps him up. Storm Shadow stepped in a bit closer._

 _"Kill this son of a BITCH" Michonne said seriously._

 _"SHUT up bitch! I'll cut her fucking throat!"_

 _"Listen Dr. Simmons, just let her go. You don't need to do this. I understand your scared. Just...let her go and we can TALK about this" Elway said._

 _"FUCK you. You think you can OUT talk me? Hell no. (chuckled) Dexter is comin. And Mario is gonna take back what is HIS. That sweet ass woman Claire Morgan"_

 _The look on Elway's face turned furious. F5 and Hawkeye's team is not surprised that Dr. Simmons is DIRTY. They saw right through him._

 _Senator Lawson walked around Simmons, "You son of a BITCH. Your apart of Dexter's crew?! How could you?!"_

 _"It was SIMPLE really. Dexter is paying me lots of cash for it. Ah hell, I was FREE to do whatever I pleased at this refugee camp. My partner and I would have so much FUN with the women here. (chuckling)"_

 _"Taking TURNS. In fact, Claire would be the FIRST one"_

 _"You MOTHERFUCKER!" Elway shouted charging towards him until Shaw holds him back. Simmons laughing._

 _ **POW!**_ _Everyone startled! Simmons_ _ **falls**_ _to the ground with a bullet to the head; blood pouring out. Michonne takes a deep breath; picking her sword up._

 _The SHOT came from Joann. Daryl gently takes the gun from her. They both look into each other's eyes. "Your alright?" he asked._

 _Joann couldn't say a word. She nodded as he EMBRACES her._

 _"You okay?" Storm asked Michonne. She smile, "Yeah. Never felt better"_

 _"Come everyone. Let's get back" Hawkeye replied._

 _"Is she alright?" Natasha asked._

 _"She's fine. Let's go" Daryl said._

 _Everyone walked back towards the refugee center. Leaving Dr. Simmons body BEHIND._

 _Lori is running up towards the stairwell heading up on the roof. She tries to_ _ ***open***_ _the door but couldn't BUDGE it._ _ **Damn it! What the HELL I'm gonna do?! I gotta get out of here! I can't let them TAKE me!**_

 _Wesson began to panic as she tries to KNOCK the metal door open! BAMB! BAMB! BAMB! She began to get tired, giving up; leaning her face on the door. The sound of her breathing_ _ **{echoing}**_ _the stairwell._

 _Suddenly...Lori felt a SENSE of someone behind her. She turned...around. Logan roars flying towards her_ _"RAWWWWWWWWR" with his metal CLAWS coming out of his hands. Her eyes went wide! His claws went through the door!_ _ **KICK! BAMB!**_ _Wesson went FLYING onto the metal door falling on the GROUND!_

 _Lori grunt; coughing holding her stomach while slowly standing up. Logan metal claws went back in his hand. He walked towards her._

 _"Your in BIG trouble lady. Surrender now, and just maybe my team will go easy on you" he said._

 _"I...don't surrender for no ONE. Not even my boss"_

 _Lori turned around; walking towards the EDGE of the roof. Logan shakes his head._ _ **Suicide. SIGNS of a WEAK woman who lost her way. Go ahead, nobody is gonna MISS you**_ _Logan said to himself._

 _Steve made it to the roof AIMING his gun in the back of Lori._

 _"FREEZE! Don't MOVE!"_

 _The_ _ ***voice***_ _of McGarrett scared her. She felt sick. Lori closed her eyes..._ _ **Oh God. Steve. If he realized its me, I don't think I could FACE him. I betrayed him.**_

 _Wesson_ _ **turned**_ _around slowly facing Steve. McGarrett couldn't believe it. The woman he worked with along side has BETRAYED him._

 _"Hi Steve" she said calmly._


	12. Chapter 12

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL.2. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS...**

 **CHAPTER 32**

 **STABLE-QUESTIONED-LEAVING**

 **More ISSUES began to emerge! Lori Wesson is being STUBBORN, Claire has not been FEELING well, Someone or a few people are LEAVING. Please post positive comments! :)**

 _ **1:05 AM**_ _Hannah began to worry; pacing back and forth. She should have heard something from Lori by now._ _ **Oh God. What if she's didn't make it. DAMN! Our plans is ruined if she is!**_ _McKay thought to herself._

 _"Baby relax. Lori made it out of there" Dexter said._

 _"What if she didn't Dexter. They're gonna torture her for information. And then, their gonna FIND us"_

 _"You worried too much babe. There's always a PLAN B. Relax"_

 _"Yeah Hannah, relax" Joy replied._

 _"I didn't ask for your INPUT Joy" Hannah said with attitude._

 _"Watch your mouth Blondie" Sasha said._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You heard what I said"_

 _"Alright, alright ENOUGH. If Lori is in trouble then we can't do anything about that. We just have to continue by following the plan" Dexter stated._

 _Hannah shakes her head and walks away. Dexter follows her. "Hannah. Hannah!"_

 _Swagger smiles by shaking her head. Tyler glanced at him asking, "What's with the smile on your face man?"_

 _"Nothing. Just like seeing the DRAMA that's_ _ ***stirring***_ _up right in front of my eyes"_

 _ **1:15 AM *Medical Exam Room***_ _Claire and Jane has been WORKING on Lilly for over 40 minutes. Everyone is waiting_ _ **{{{PATIENTLY}}}**_ _to see the if she would make it. Phillip sitting down covering his face; praying to GOD that Lilly would make it._

 _ **Oh God. God please, please keep my dear sweet Lilly alive. I can't LOOSE her. I can't. I'm so sorry for what I've done to her. Please...Please God. Amen.**_

 _Lori Wesson is in CUSTODY_ _ ***handcuffed***_ _to a chair and table. Daryl holds Joann while Abigail sleeps. She doesn't know about her Aunt being shot. Right now, she doesn't need to know. Dixon KISSES Joann on the forehead._

 _"Remember what you told me on the roof? Don't give up. I'm not gonna give up on you Joann. I know your tired. I'm gonna help you through this darlin. I PROMISE." he said._

 _Claire and Jane walks out as everyone walked over towards them. Phillip_ _ ***moved***_ _his way through everyone. Elway BLOCKED him so he wouldn't get close to Claire._

 _"How she's doing Claire?" Elway asked._

 _"She's STABLE. We did had some_ _ ***complications***_ _but she pulled through. She's gonna MAKE it" Claire smile._

 _"That's wonderful. Great news" Senator Lawson said_

 _Everyone felt relieved and happy. Phillip embraced her. "Oh..."_

 _Kopus cries, "Thank you. Thank you so much Claire"_

 _Claire_ _ ***pats***_ _his back smiling. Elway tried to get him off of her but Dr. Morgan SIGNAL him_ _ **'No. Don't'**_ _"Your very welcome Phillip"_

 _Senator Lawson rolled his eyes. Knowing that Phillip Kopus is putting up an ACT._ _ **Pffft! Like he even care. The BASTARD *screwed* women on the side while he pretended to still be in LOVE with his Lilly.**_

 _Phillip let go and asked to be sure, "Are you sure she's gonna be alright?"_

 _"Yes Phillip. She's gonna be fine. She just need plenty of rest. Less STRESS"_

 _"Good. Let's keep that in mind. We don't want anything to cause Lilly any stress" Lawson replied._

 _Kopus says with attitude, "She's Madam Vice President to you Senator"_

 _"Oh like you EVEN care" Senator rolled his eyes._

 _"You got ONE more time to push my FUCKING buttons Senator or I will drop kick your ass right here"_

 _"I would like to see you do that BIG guy"_

 _"Alright knock it off you two. This is what Dr. Morgan is talking about. We can't have this bickering going on. Less drama, less arguements are gonna SEASE right here, right now"_

 _"If no one is getting along with anyone, then stay the HELL away from each other. Are we CLEAR?" Steve said. Everyone agreed._

 _"What do you want to do with the SHOOTER?" Hawkeye asked._

 _"I will question her. I know her. She was_ _ ***temporary***_ _on my Five-O task force 4 years ago. I don't know why she would be apart of taking down Madam Vice President. It doesn't make sense. I'm a get to the bottom of it."_

 _Amanda didn't like that fact that Steve will have to questioned Lori._ _ **Why does he have to be the one interrogating her? Did they date? Did they had FEELINGS for each other? (sigh)**_ _She sounded jealous but she shouldn't be._

 _Amanda folded her arms asking, "Why do you have to be the ONE questioning her Steve?"_

 _"Cause I know her Amanda okay. Elway, you come with me. Where's Daryl and Derek?"_

 _"Daryl is with Joann. Derek is..."Claire glanced towards her right and saw Agent Morgan and Delilah together. Everyone looks at them. *silence* in their presence_

 _'Oh...SHIT' Delilah thought to herself._

 _Steve walked up to Derek as Amanda walked up to Delilah._

 _Amanda said softly, "Delilah you didn't"_

 _Delilah frowned, "Did what? What are you talking about?"_

 _"Derek, how your feeling?" Steve asked._

 _"Ive...feel better. What's going on?" he asked._

 _"Lilly was SHOT"_

 _"What? How did that happen?"_

 _"We had an unexpected_ _ ***snipper***_ _in the media room. (sigh) I didn't see it coming. None of us did. Look, we have the SUSPECT in custody. I need you to come with me. Are you with me?"_

 _"Yeah man. Absolutely"_

 _"Thanks. Clinton, your team, if you want to look IN on this that's fine"_

 _"We most certainly do that" Hawkeye replied._

 _"Let's go" Steve ordered. Agent Morgan and Hawkeye's team follows him._

 _"We'll talk later Delilah" Amanda said as she follows Steve._

 _"I'll be back" Elway said to Claire. She nodded, "Okay"_

 _"Your alright? You feel SICK again?" he asked._

 _Claire_ _ ***shakes***_ _her head. "No I'm good. That ginger ale definitely works"_

 _"Okay, well if you do..."_

 _Claire interrupts him with a smile, "I know babe. Amanda wouldn't mind talking over. Don't worry, I'm okay"_

 _"Alright" Elway leans forward and kisses Claire. "I love you"_

 _"I love you too" she said. Elway walks away._

 _Claire has been THROWING up earlier. She figured it was just a VIRUS going around. Or stress. Then she figure out LONG and HARD...maybe, just maybe..._ _ **NO. I can't be. Can I? Oh God. Not now. Jake and I have been really careful.**_ _she said to herself._

 _ **1:35 AM *Interrogation room***_ _Commander McGarrett along with Agent Derek Morgan and Jacob Elway went in the room. Lori glanced up at Steve then look back down. Hawkeye, Natasha, John Shaw, and Logan looks on._

 _"This might not END well" Natasha said._

 _"No its not. Its gonna get UGLY" Clinton replied._

 _"If it does then maybe we should grab some popcorn and cokes" Shaw said._

 _"BEER would be fine for me" Logan stated._

 _Clinton and Natasha glanced at them._

 _"What? I've always like the interrogation SCENES in movies" John said._

 _Clinton says, "Shaw be serious about this. This isn't a joking manner man. The Madam Vice President was shot. She could of DIED"_

 _"You don't think I know that. I"m not joking about it. I'm just..."_

 _"Just SHUT up Shaw" Logan said. John kept his mouth shut. Folding his arms._

 _Steve walked up towards the table; placing his hands on it. Wesson is not showing any eye CONTACT. How long Lori is gonna give him the_ _ ***silent***_ _treatment. Elway and Derek glance at each other._

 _"So...how long are you gonna give me the SILENT treatment Lori?" Steve asked._

 _"Look, I want to help you. I really do. Just cooperate with me. Don't make this HARD on yourself. I just wanna know why. Why get in BED with a psychopath like Dexter huh? All he wants is REVENGE and BLOOD Lori. That's what he wants"_

 _"I hate to admit , he had succeeded. He better enjoy it while he can cause that's all gonna CHANGE. F5 is going to put a_ _ ***stop***_ _to him. Which means were gonna use anything or anyone to pull his ASS down. Starting with YOU."_

 _Lori looks up at Steve. "I know you want to talk to me. Please Lori. Come on"_

 _Wesson put her head back down. Didn't say a WORD._ _ **Damn! Why is she doing this?! What is she hiding?! (sigh) I'm gonna have to do what its necessary.**_

 _"Okay Lori, you leave me no CHOICE" Steve walked towards the door_ ** _opens_** _Elway and Derek follows him out the door. Hawkeye and his team walks over._

 _"So what do we do?" Hawkeye asked._

 _"We do what is necessary. Torture information out of her. Ask her what is Dexter's next move. Any info we need from her"_

 _Elway nodded, "I'm all down with that Steve. I wanna know why Dexter KILL my sister"_

 _McGarrett knows who's responsible for killing Elway's sister. He just couldn't tell him right now._ _ **Damn it. He had to bring that up. Its killing ME for not telling him.**_

 _"We'll get to that trust me. Right now, we need to know Dexter's next move"_

 _"He knows our ***location*** Steve. Maybe we should LEAVE. Find another facility" Derek said. _

_"And go where? We can't just leave. Under Lilly's condition we can't. Were gonna keep this place secure for as long as we can. We can put a few people on WATCH"_

 _"Great idea. Logan, Shaw, you guys can be on watch. Including Storm Shadow so make sure you tell him" Hawkeye said._

 _John nodded, "Gotcha boss" Shaw and Logan walks away._

 _"I need a medical physician to get ready to PREP for Lori" Steve stated._

 _"Claire is not doing this Steve" Elway said._

 _"I'm not talking about Claire. Her hands are FULL with Lilly. I need someone else who willing to do this"_

 _Clinton glanced at Natasha, "Natasha can do it" Everyone looks at her._

 _ **Really Clinton? Your putting me on a FUCKING spot?! Well...I do have experience torturing people. But DAMN! I wasn't prepare for this**_ _. she said to herself._

 _Natasha slightly smile, "Ive had my experience of making people uncomfortable. If you need me Commander, I'm IN"_

 _"Good. Thanks" Steve said with a smile._

 _"Sure"_

 _"Okay, we need to get a few things from the medical room. Let's go"_

 _ **1:45 AM**_ _*Door knock* in the quiet recovery room where Lilly is held. Claire **opens** the door. Its Logan. _

_Claire talked ***softly*** "Hey Logan" _

_"Hey. How is she?" he asked quietly._

 _"She's doing well. What's up. You need anything?"_

 _"No. I'm just saying good-bye"_

 _"Good-bye? Why are you leaving Logan?" Claire asked curiosity._

 _"I really don't belong here. Its complicated. I like to STAND alone. You know that"_

 _"It doesn't make sense for you to leave Logan. Please stay"_

 _"I can't Claire. I"m sorry" Claire felt disappointed. He kisses her on the cheek; touching the side of her face._

 _"Jacob is a LUCKY man. I thought...you and I would..." Logan couldn't finished. He had STRONG feelings for her. Claire smiles. Is Logan JEALOUS of Claire's relationship with Elway? Is that why he's leaving?_

 _"Bye Claire"_

 _"Bye Logan" He walks away; Claire closed the door quietly._

 _Steve, Elway, and Derek went into the **{Medical Center}** to grab a few things that are useful. Hawkeye and Natasha saw Logan, Storm Shadow, and Michonne walking towards the front **[EXIT]**_

 _"Hey Logan, Storm, Michonne, where are you going?" he asked. All three of them turned around. Michonne says, "Were leaving. Sorry Clinton"_

 _"Why? You decided to join us then you leave just out of the fucking blue? Come on, there's gotta be a REASON. What? You three can't handle the situation?" Natasha asked._

 _"We just don't belong here Natasha. Period" Storm replied._

 _"Michonne, what shall I tell Daryl huh?" Clinton asked._

 _"Tell him anything. He wouldn't care" she said; then walked out the front EXIT._

 _"Good luck Clinton. Natasha. " Logan said. Storm and Logan walked out the exit._

 _Natasha shakes her head, "I don't believe this. We only have Shaw on our TEAM. How are we gonna defeat Dexter now?"_

 _"We will babe. Don't worry" He kissed her on the cheek._

 _ **1:58 AM *Interrogation Room***_ _Steve, Elway, Derek, Natasha, and Clinton walked in the room with a stand up stretcher, a table of IV's, metal tools, etc. Lori looks at the table. She wasn't SCARED; yet she was ready for what she's about to experience._

 _Steve_ _ ***unlocks***_ _Lori from the table and chair. Natasha takes off Lori's jacket; showing her white t-shirt. McGarrett and Hawkeye both placed Lori on the stand up stretcher._ _ **{{{{STRAPS}}}}**_ _her in tight._

 _Wesson doesn't care what they are gonna do to her. She's not gonna SPEAK. She will not tell them nothing._ _ **I don't give a DAMN about what they do to me. They can torturing me for HOURS. I won't say shit.**_

 _Steve leans into Lori's face, "You brought this on yourself"_

 _Lori rolled her eyes looking away. Natasha_ _ **pulls**_ _down the stretcher. "What do we do FIRST Commander?" Natasha asked._

 _"Waterboarding. I know for sure that I would BREAK her down with that one" Steve replied._

 _Hawkeye FILLS up a bucket full of water. Natasha grabs a towel._

 _"How do you know that for sure Steve?" Elway asked._

 _"It worked with Kaufman. The little SHIT was too easy" Derek said._

 _Steve leaned forward; he takes his hand and roughly moved Lori's face with her chin. "HEY. You tell me everything you know Lori. Then maybe, just maybe I'll go EASY on you. Your hearing me?"_

 _"Tell me, what is Dexter's next move? Do you know who KILLED his son? Did he kill Susan Elway?"_

 _Elway_ _ ***bald***_ _up his fists hoping she would confess on Dexter killing her sister. Lori didn't. She just looked up in the ceiling. Steve blows out AIR; he nodded at Natasha._

 _Natasha_ _ ***Covers***_ _Lori's face. Clinton brings over the bucket. He began POURING water on Lori's face. Wesson_ _ ***gulps***_ _drowning from the water. Her body began twitching in the stretcher. Elway looks away. Steve HATED that he's doing this to Lori but he was determined for answers._

 _Clinton stops pouring. Lori ***coughs*** ROUGHLY as Natasha lifted up the wet towel. _

_"That's it. Take it all in Lori"_

 _Wesson TURNED her head on the side coughing then started crying. Steve swift her hair back. "Lori please okay. Just tell me everything. This will be over"_

 _Lori says in a_ _ ***weak-sob***_ _voice, "No-o it won't. (sniffs) You...re too late"_

 _Everyone looks at her. Figuring out what she's talking about. Too late for what? Has Dexter planted a nuclear bomb? Another VIRUS outbreak?_

 _"What do you mean its too LATE? What are you talking about? Talk to me"_

 _"There's no use of telling you. Dexter will WIN and all of you will DIE. Its...on-ly a matter of time. He...has MORE people that worked for him outside his crew"_

 _Elway walks up to her asking, "What do you mean by more people? Like from another TEAM? Is that what your tell us?"_

 _"Y...E..S. Adam Kaufman, Dr. Simmons are just decoys who were paid under 1200 dollars. There are more like them"_

 _"More like them? What does that mean?" Natasha asked._

 _"It means that somebody else here WORKS for Dexter" Derek said._


	13. Chapter 13

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL.2. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS...**

 **CHAPTER 33**

 **DARK SECRET-MESSED UP-RESULTS:POSITIVE (PREGNANT)**

 **Hi everyone! Again...Sorry for the LATE delay on the story. An INTENSE-DRAMATIC chapter! And...a SURPRISED moment happened at the end! Enjoy! Please post positive comments! Thanks!**

 _ **3 Hours Later...5:15pm Dexter's *Unknown* Facility**_

 _Hannah McKay looks out the TALL window from the_ _ ***hallway***_ _WORRIED about Lori._ _ **I hope Lori doesn't say anything. (Deep sigh) That shouldn't matter. What matters is that she BETTER be okay. Those bastards better not have HURT her.**_

 _Bobby Lee Swagger walked over towards Hannah smiling. Hannah_ _ ***rolling***_ _her eyes at him._ _ **This BITCH is worried about her GIRLfriend. I think I'm a...mess with her emotions**_ _. he said to himself._

 _"What's the matter Hannah? Hmmm? Worried about your...GIRLFRIEND?" he said with a confident smile. Hannah frowned up at him, "Please...let me alone Swagger"_

 _"Oh come on. You know I'm joking right? Or am I"_

 _Hannah looks at him asking, "What is it that you want?"_

 _"Its not what I WANT its what I should have gotten. I should have been the ONE that shot the BITCH. A straight shot..." He pointed to his forehead "In the damn forehead"_

 _"Wesson wasn't a professional_ _ ***sniper* .**_ _I'am "_

 _"First and foremost, she is a PROFESSIONAL okay. She was perfect for the job. We didn't need ...An American-Muscle-Bound JOCK like you who thinks he's a true belief PATRIOT" she said with attitude rolling her eyes._

 _"Oooh. (chuckling) Excuuuuse ME. Damn Hannah, why so touchy on Lori?" "Oh..." He leans in behind her; she felt uncomfortable. "You two have a THING going on that Dexter doesn't know about"_

 _Hannah looks at him with a_ _ ***surprise***_ _look..._ _ **How the HELL does he know about Lori and i? SHIT! He's gonna tell Dexter. He's gonna tell him everything**_ _. She was curious to ask him of how he know about her AFFAIR with Wesson._

 _"How did you FOUND out about Lori and me?"_

 _"Do you really want to know?" he asked._

 _She_ _ ***nodded***_ _with curiosity, "YES. Yes I do"_

 _Swagger takes out his cell PHONE out, went into_ _ ***Videos***_ _and_ _ **[PLAY]**_ _showing Hannah and Lori KISSING. Talking about their plan. Hannah felt_ _ ***Numb*;**_ _shaking her head looking away._

 _"Turn it OFF. I don't wanna see anymore" she said closing her eyes._

 _" Why not? I've got MORE on here. You two under the_ _ ***sheets***_ _gettin it ON. Let's see if I can find that one"_

 _ **SMACK!**_ _as she_ _ ***knocks***_ _his phone out of his hand_ _it FALLS!_ _ **CRACK!**_ _on the ground!_

 _"I said ENOUGH!" she shouted. He quickly shoves her into the_ _WALL!_ _ ***Turned***_ _her around; pressing his BODY against hers holding her down._

 _"Get...the FUCK off of...me"_

 _"I like this position. Don't you? Oh, that's right, you prefer a woman's TOUCH. A woman's KISS. How does it work with you being married to Dexter? I mean DAMN, you_ _ ***ordered***_ _your only step son's DEATH. Planning to ELIMINATE all of us?"_

 _Swagger PINNED her face with a bit of FORCE into the wall. Tears fall from her eyes._

 _"Don't fucking COUNT on it sweetheart. You see, I can_ _ ***snap***_ _your NECK right now or...I can show Dexter every...FUCKING...thing you did and what your gonna do. Its your choice."_

 _"I want LOTS of money. If you can arrange that, then we got a DEAL. Hell, I'll kill Dexter for you. I want an answer within 24 hours"_

 _He let her go; grabbed his cell phone from the floor and walked away smiling. Hannah touched her chest; silently crying feeling humiliated. Trying to get herself together._

 _ **Son of a BITCH who does he think he is?! Touching me like that! He wanna messed with me like that? Okay, he's gonna GET what's coming to him.**_

 _Sasha_ _ ***walks***_ _into Dr. Lee's office_ _ **EMPTY**_ _. She is very PISSED off after she found out about Joy SEDUCING Rain_ _ **. Fucking BITCH! How could she do this to ME?! I TRUSTED her! And she?...(sigh) I...don't even know why I came in here. I'm a...**_

 _Sasha_ _ ***hears***_ _Dr. Lee and Rain coming IN the office._ _ **FUCK!**_ _she said to herself as she quickly HIDES under the desk._

 _"Are you really gonna DUMP that crazy bitch Sasha?" Rain asked._

 _"Look, she's not crazy alright. She just...went through a LOT" Joy replied._

 _"But you told me yourself she's off the DEEP end"_

 _Sasha's eyes went WIDE. She cannot believe that Joy told Rain about her personal issues. Tears began to fall down Sasha's eyes. She_ _ ***balds***_ _up both her fists._

 _"I said a LOT of things but I was wrong. Sasha is stronger than you think. I...have to let her go"_

 _Joy put her arms around Rain smiling, "Besides, I NEED someone like you. Someone who's more STRONGER and WISER"_

 _Rain and Joy_ _ ***passionately***_ _kiss. The former Umbrella solider lifts up Dr. Lee on the desk. MOANS filled the air. Sasha feels like she couldn't_ _ ***Breathe***_ _Like someone POUNDING her in the chest._ _ **BI...TCH. How could she?**_

 _ **5:35pm Virginia Refugee Center**_

 _On the_ _ ***Roof***_ _Phillip Kopus is sippin' on a LONG can of Bud Lights he found in the cafeteria. He_ _ ***hears***_ _HARD thump footsteps from behind him. Kopus turned around...Detective John Shaw_ _ **WALKED**_ _through the broken doorway._

 _"Hey" Shaw replied._

 _"Hey" Phillip nodded. He picks up a can, "You want a beer?"_

 _"Yeah. I could USE one"_

 _Shaw takes the can, sat next to Phillip_ _ ***opening***_ _the can. Beer SIZZLES down the can while he drinks it. Loud_ _ ***gulps***_ _while the 2 men were DRINKING. Men and their BEER. That's one of the things that MEN enjoy doing during their so called '_ _ **ALONE TIME'**_

 _"Mmmm! Bud Light is just RIGHT for what we've been through huh?"_

 _Phillip nodded. Shaw_ _ ***pats***_ _him on the back. "For what your going through, she's gonna make it man. She's a STRONG woman"_

 _Kopus chuckled, "Like you even care Shaw. You don't give a SHIT about whether she lives or DIES"_

 _John thinking..._ _ **DAMN! All I was trying to do is giving him some encouragement and he gives me the THIRD degree? If he's that depressed, then he should fucking LEAP to his DOOM.**_

 _"Ouch! Damn. That was harsh. I was only trying to encourage you man cause I do CARE. But since you STOMPED my feelings then..."_

 _Phillip looks at him with a_ _ ***serious***_ _look..._

 _"...never mind. I'm not really good of expressing my FEELINGS"_

 _Kopus put on a FAKE smile, "I"m not even surprised"_

 _He rolled his eyes and drinks more beer. Shaw shakes his head; smiling._

 _"I've messed up. BAD. And...I can't changed that. I wish I could but I can't. Lilly will NEVER forgive me. Never. If she would have DIED I..."_

 _Shaw interrupted, "She didn't. Like I said, she's a strong woman"_

 _John rises up from the ground; throwing the can. "Well, I'll leave you in your lonesome with the beer. I've got a SEXY hot Blond Marilyn Monroe look alike waiting for ME" Shaw headed towards back_ _ **inside**_

 _ **Shit. That CHICK cannot keep her fucking LEGS [CLOSED] Thank God I used a condom. If Shaw is smart, he'll use one too. That woman is POISON.**_

 _"Have FUN" Phillip replied._

 _"Oh I will." John said._

 _ **6:05pm**_ _In the_ _ ***cafeteria***_ _Katherine Elway, Amanda, Joann, and Delilah are DECORATING a party gathering for Lilly and Jacob Elway. Its his BIRTHDAY. As much as the CHAOS that is going on right now, F5 and Hawkeye's team need a moment of happiness._

 _Joann feels a LOT better now. Forgetting what happened with Dr. Simmons, she just wanted to MOVE on. Besides, Daryl is by her SIDE. That's all the support she needs. As well as he friends._

 _A blue and purple_ _ **{GET WELL-HAPPY BIRTHDAY}**_ _sign they found in a_ _ ***storage***_ _closet. Along with balloons (Blue and Purple) in which they placed 2 on the back of the main chairs for Elway and Lilly. The extra ones they placed on each side of the SIGN._

 _Katherine, Amanda, Delilah, and Joann have been cooking their ASSES off making delicious food and a yummy cake for Jake and cupcakes for Lilly._

 _"This look so GREAT. Jacob and Lilly is gonna love this" Delilah said._

 _"Oh absolutely" Katherine replied. She looks at Joann asking, "Joann sweetheart, how are you feeling?"_

 _"I'm fine Ms. Elway. I have NEVER felt better" Joann stated smiling._

 _"Good" Katherine said._

 _"I have to ask Delilah" Amanda said. Delilah_ _ ***rolled***_ _her eyes thinking..._ _ **Oh God do we have to TALK about this? How many times do I have to EXPLAIN! Nothing happened!**_

 _"Oh please would you LEAVE me alone Amanda. I told you time and time again...NOTHING HAPPENED. Get the fuck off my BACK" Delilah said with attitude._

 _"Damn Delilah I was just foolin. You didn't have to get an attitude about it" Amanda said rolling her eyes._

 _"Amanda ENOUGH. Leave her ALONE. We...are having a GREAT time. Don't ruined it" Joann said._

 _"Alright, okay. I'm sorry Delilah. Sorry everyone" Amanda said with a smile._

 _Delilah slightly smile; continue placing cups and plates on the table._

 _"How's Claire? Is she feeling BETTER?" Joann asked._

 _"Yep. She's just resting. I think there's a flu going around. Make sure all of you ladies WASH your hands" Katherine said._

 _Abigail runs in along with Daryl behind her. "Aunt Joann! Aunt Joann!"_

 _"Hey sweetheart" They both embraced; smiling. "Your feeling BETTER I see"_

 _Abigail nodded, "Yep. I'm hungry"_

 _"Were gonna EAT in a few minutes honey. Okay? Sit tight"_

 _Daryl looks around thinking_ _ **...Wow. Nice. I have NEVER seen such a colorful room in my life.**_

 _"Hey. I see that your back in a good MOOD. I'm very glad to see that" Daryl said._

 _"All thanks to you baby" Joann said with a WINK._

 _Amanda loudly_ _ ***clears***_ _her throat. "AND!...my dear sweet friends"_

 _Joann leans forward and slightly KISSES Daryl on the lips._

 _"What was that for?" Daryl asked._

 _"I'm just in a good mood to do it. How do you like the decorations?"_

 _"Nice. Haven't been in a COLORFUL room before"_

 _"Well tonight, your IN for a TREAT"_

 _ **6:20pm In the private bedroom...**_ _Claire is PACING back and forth (In the bathroom) as the_ _ ***ticking***_ _TIMER running down. Waiting...for the results of the PREGNANCY test._

 _ **I'm so NERVOUS. Yet scared. I'm not ready for a child. And neither is Jake. One day it will happened for the both of us, but not now. Not in this horrific crisis. We LOST people already. Including Susan. I can't put this much pressure on HIM.**_

 _Claire turned her back facing the shower closing her eyes; PRAYING...suddenly..._ _ **DING!**_

 _Dr. Morgan slowly turned around_ _moving SLOWLY towards the pregnancy STICK on the counter. It reads_ _... **{+}**_


	14. Chapter 14

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL.2. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS...**

 **CHAPTER 34**

 **PARTY-PROPOSAL/PREGNANT-BREAK UP-REVEALED KILLER**

 **EXPLICIT Chapter! HAPPINESS moments! SHOCK reveals you didn't see coming! I hope I didn't make this chapter too long and too boring! ENJOY! Please post positive comments! Thanks!**

 **6:45pm** _F5 and Hawkeye's MEN were in a room playing POKER. A few of them_ _ ***smoking***_ _cigars. Just having an awesome time! Its DOWN to 2 men. Max Clayton and Elway. SILENCE in the room. They both look at each other; snaring._

 _"Okay Elway, make my DAY" Clayton said in an Eastwood impression._

 _"Your sure about that brother?" Elway asked._

 _"Yeah. I'm sure"_

 _Elway PLACED his cards down! All_ _A's!_

 _"BOOOM! Read em and FUCKING reap!"_

 _Everyone cheered! Clayton SLAMS down the card! "DAMN!"_

 _He shakes his head; smiling. "Your good Elway I give you that"_

 _"Thanks man" Elway takes all the POKER chips._

 _"Damn Elway, that's like the 3rd time you've WON" Steve replied. "Who taught you how to play POKER so well?"_

 _"My OLD man. We didn't see EYE to EYE in a lot of things but poker was one of them"_

 _"I hear ya. My dad and I sometimes didn't see eye to eye but we always got along. I really miss him" Steve said._

 _"Your father was a GREAT man Steve. He did a LOT for this Country. You should be PROUD"_

 _"I'am"_

 _Max_ _ ***clears***_ _his throat, "Um...sorry to interrupt this FATHER moment, but Steve I want to ask you, how's the prisoner?"_

 _"She's stable. Quiet. Just the way I like it. Gentlemen, I want you all to STAY away from Lori Wesson. She's highly capable of anything"_

 _Max nodded, "Gotcha"_

 _ ***Door knock***_ _"Come IN"_

 _Clinton said. The door_ _ ***opens***_ _Its Natasha. (smiles)_

 _"Hey guys. Katherine wants us all in the cafeteria. Jacob, you have to WAIT before you ENTER in "_

 _Elway looks_ _ ***confused***_ _"Wait for what? What's going on? Is Claire alright?"_

 _"Oh she's FINE. Its a SURPRISE for you and Lilly"_

 _Jake smiles nodded, "A surprise? Okay. I love surprises"_

 _"And your gonna LOVE this one" Natasha said with a WINK._

 _ **6:57pm**_ _Claire_ _ ***walks***_ _in the cafeteria; looking around at the decorations._ _ **Wow, they decorated this place beautifully. Purple and Blue. Cute combination. Either for a GIRL or a BOY.**_

 _Dr. Morgan hears women_ _ **{chatter}**_ _in the kitchen. She walks towards the back and in the kitchen. Everyone_ _ **turned,**_ _around. Smiling; walking over towards her asking how she's feeling._

 _"How are you FEELING love?" Katherine asked._

 _"I'm feeling better. Look, um...I want to tell you all that it wasn't a VIRUS. I'm PREGNANT"_

 _All the women makes the_ _ **'Awwwww'**_ _sound; smiling, hugging, and congratulate her. Claire appreciate all the LOVE but at the same time she's scared and nervous. Katherine hugs her again. She is very HAPPY._

 _"Awwww...honey I'am sooo happy. I most certainly will SPOIL him or her"_

 _Everyone laughs. "Oooh...yes you will" Claire said laughing._

 _Claire has a_ _ ***concern***_ _look on her face._

 _Katherine asked, "Sweetheart, are you alright? What's the matter?"_

 _Joann stepped over; placed her arm around Claire. "Claire what is it honey?"_

 _"Im just...(tears fall down her face) wondering if this a right time to tell Jake. I mean, he LOST his sister and if he's not ready to have this BABY..." Claire said as she began to cry._

 _Joann_ _ ***comforts***_ _her._

 _"Awww...honey, he's gonna be very HAPPY about this baby. " Katherine said._

 _"I'm so SCARED for what this world could END up if we won't stop Dexter"_

 _"Claire, you can't THINK like that. The guys will do everything in their POWER to stop Dexter. Everything is going to be okay" Joann replied._

 _"That's right! Besides, US women will FIGHT too!" Amanda shouted._

 _"Oh abso FUCKING lutey!" Katherine shouted with a smile._

 _They all laughed. Including Claire._

 _"Ooooh. You said a bad WORD Ms. Katherine" Abigail said._

 _"I did so don't repeat it. Okay?" Katherine replied._

 _Abigail_ _ ***nodded***_ _smiling, "Okay"_

 _"Good girl. Come on, let's get READY for Lilly and Jacob"_

 _ **7:05pm**_ _The PARTY Begins! Elway_ _ ***wheels***_ _in with Lilly_ _in the cafeteria. They were in AWE. Everyone says..."SURPRISED!"_

 _"Oh my...I LOVE it!" Lilly said smiling._

 _She_ _ ***touched***_ _her heart. "Thank Ya'll so much"_

 _"This is awesome. Wow. I love it too" Elway said. "Thank you guys so much"_

 _"This PARTY is getting started! As all you gentlemen and lady know, that LADIES goes FIRST" Natasha said._

 _"Absolutely" Elway stated._

 _"Madam Vice President, we are so happy that you MADE a speedy_ _ ***recovery***_ _"_

 _"We appreciate you for what you did for US. For both TEAMS, and for this Country"_

 _Everyone CLAPS. Lilly smile; touching her heart._ _ **This is just too much. They are too sweet. I feel so...BLESSED to know them**_ _. she said to herself._

 _"So we have a SPECIAL surprise for you"_

 _Joann, Amanda, and Abigail walks out with a nice PURPLE_ _ ***icing***_ _3 layer cake; with white ICING. Singing...Everyone..._

 _"For she's a JOLLY good lady. For she's a JOLLY good lady. For she's a JOLLY good lady...which nobody can't DENY..."_

 _Cheering; clapping. Lilly and Abigail embraced. Madam Vice President is touched. Tears fall from her eyes. Everyone_ _ ***hugs***_ _her. Phillip Kopus walked through from behind everyone. He feels a bit nervous walking up towards her and everybody._

 _ **(Sigh) Shit. I cannot walk up to her. She's not going to TALK to me. Not ever. (smile) Hmmph, its good to see her smile. Looking happy. Lilly is happy without me.**_

 _Phillip_ _ ***turned***_ _and walked away..._

 _"Iam beyond flattered. Thank you everyone. I'm...just so OVERWHELMED with this. Thank you. Thank you"_

 _"Your very welcome Madam President" Steve said._

 _"Now, Jacob Elway, its your BIRTHDAY. And we have SURPRISE for you sir" Natasha replied._

 _Elway smiles; rub his hands together, "Oh I can't wait. I'm READY"_

 _Claire, Katherine, and Delilah walks out with the nice BLUE_ _ ***icing***_ _3 layer cake; white icing. Singing...Everyone..._

 _"Happy BIRTHDAY to you...Happy BIRTHDAY to you...Happy BIRTHDAY dear Jacob...Happy BIRTHDAY to YOU..."_

 _Cheering; clapping. Elway smiles happily while he embraces Claire and Katherine. Everyone wishes Jacob Happy Birthday. Afterwards, he gently_ _pulls_ _Claire HUGS her; kisses her._

 _Everyone..."oooooooh" A few WHISTLE sounds from the guys._

 _"I love you" he said._

 _"I love you too" Claire says._

 _"Let's EAT!" Steve shouted. Everybody agreed._

 _ **8:00pm Kenny G music.**_ _Its TIME! for Elway to make his SPECIAL announcement. Claire is sitting on Jacob's lap; he offers her some cake. So adorable. Derek smiles. He understands how much his cousin is in LOVE with Elway. Delilah, she doesn't feel JEALOUS anymore. She feels HAPPY for them._

 _Katherine walks over towards Elway and Claire._

 _"Uh hmmm Jacob, don't you have a special announcement to make?" she asked._

 _Claire looks at Elway smiling; then at Katherine asking, "What announcement?"_

 _"This announcement" Elway replied._

 _Claire climbs off Jake's lap; standing up. "Could you guys TURN down the music please?. I wanna make a special announcement"_

 _Amanda_ _ ***turns***_ _down the music. All EYES on Elway and Claire._

 _Dr. Morgan swallows HARD._ _ **Oh my...I wonder what this announcement is. Does he already know that I'm pregnant?**_

 _Elway takes Claire hands. "Claire, when I FIRST laid eyes on you at the F5 building hours ago, I knew right then and there that LOVE at first SITE does fucking exist"_

 _Katherine gives Elway the_ _ **{RING}**_ _box. Elway kneels down on ONE knee._

 _Claire_ _ ***gasp* Oh my God! He's proposing!**_

 _The RING is a beautiful DIAMOND. Squared. Elway's grandmother's RING._

 _"Baby, you made me the happiest MAN on earth. I LOVE you more than life itself. Will you MARRY ME and be my WIFE?"_

 _Tears fall from Claire's eyes; placing her hand on her HEART. Everyone smiles; feeling happy for them. Katherine eyes kept flowing with tears._

 _"YES Jake. YES" Claire said. He leans forward and kisses her. Clapping; cheering. Elway places the ring on Claire's finger._

 _"Its beautiful"_

 _"Your BEAUTIFUL" They kissed again; embraced. Everyone walks over and congratulating them both. Now its TIME for Claire's announcement._

 _"Okay um...I have announcement to make"_

 _"Really? What is it babe?" Elway asked; feeling happy._

 _"Remember I told you that I was coming down with a VIRUS?"_

 _"Yeah. That's what it was right?"_

 _Claire_ _ ***shakes***_ _her head; smiling. "No babe. I'm PREGNANT"_

 _Elway looking SURPRISED! As to everyone else! Especially Derek Morgan. Besides the women. They already knew._

 _ **I FUCKING knew it! I knew it was gonna happen!**_ _Daryl thought to himself._

 _"You ARE?"_

 _"YES Jake. Your gonna be a father"_

 _They EMBRACED as he lifts her up with JOY and happiness. Cheering_ _ ***whistling***_

 _ **He's happy! I thought he wouldn't be...well I did worry. After what he's been through with his sister. But thank God this NEWS has put a smile on his face.**_

 _"I'm gonna be a FATHER!" Elway shouted._ _ ***Whistling***_ _from the guys! He put Claire down. Derek walks over and asked, "Wait, wait hold on. Are you sure your the FATHER?"_

 _Everybody laughs. Claire PATS her cousin on the shoulder, "Shut up Cuz"_

 _"Im just playin" He embraces them both. "Congratulations to the both of you"_

 _"Thank you man"_

 _"Thanks Cuz"_

 _Everyone walks over and Congratulate them._

 _"Okay, this cause for a TOAST" Derek said._

 _"Here HERE!" Steve shouted. Everyone gathered their glasses besides Claire. She cannot DRINK alcohol. Elway pours Claire juice in the WINE bottle._

 _"May I have some Uncle Daryl?" Abigail asked._

 _"No sweetheart, but you can have some juice" Daryl replied._

 _"Let me pour you some okay?" Joann said pouring Abigail some juice._

 _They all_ _ ***lifted***_ _up their glasses._

 _"Um...Claire, I hope that's juice in your wine glass" Derek said with concern._

 _"Of course it is Derek" Claire said._

 _"You really think I would give my wife alcohol man. Come on" Elway asked. (chuckling)_

 _ **Jake is calling me his WIFE already?! This man will be the DEATH of me.**_ _Claire said to herself._

 _"I have to be sure" Derek said._

 _"Derek stop" Claire said; shaking her head._

 _"A TOAST to the NEWLYWEDS and future parents. May you both be blessed throughout the rest of your lives. To Claire and Jacob" Lilly stated._

 _Everyone speaks: "To Claire and Jacob" Everyone drank their glasses. Cheering._

 _"BOOYAH!" Daryl shouted._

 _Everyone put down their glasses. "Now..." Elway gently put his arm around Claire "If ya'll don't mind, Claire and I are going to EXCUSE ourselves from the party"_

 _Claire looks at Elway asking, "We are?"_

 _"Yeah babe. I've got other things I want to give you" Elway said with a wink._

 _"Ooooh" Everyone said._

 _"Oh really? Like what?" Claire asked._

 _"You'll see" Elway stated as him and Claire walks towards the double doors from the cafeteria._

 _"Good night everybody and thanks again"_

 _"Good night" Claire said._

 _"Your welcome man. Good night you two" Steve said._

 _Daryl_ _ ***talks***_ _low to Joann, "Oh jeeze, he already gotten her pregnant. What is he thinking about doing? Giving her TWINS?"_

 _Hard SLAP! right on Daryl's shoulder._

 _"Ow what? Is not like I'm saying it out loud. Nobody can HEAR me. You know I'm right"_

 _"So what Daryl. They are in LOVE. I haven't seen Claire so happy in a LONG time. And look at Jacob, he was devastated after his sister's DEATH. Since he REUNITED with his mom, propose to Claire, and now he's gonna be a father."_

 _"You should be happy for them"_

 _"I am. I was just playin woman damn"_

 _"Could of FOOLED me"_

 _ **8:30pm Dr. Lee HEARS moaning from Sasha's room...**_

 _Joy_ _ ***opens***_ _the doorher eyes turned WIDE. Her jaw dropped. Watching Tyler Burke FUCKING Sasha in front of her. Joy's fist balds up as tears fall from her eyes._

 _ **How could she do this to ME! Having a MAN fuck you?! A MAN?!**_

 _"YOU...BIIIIITCH!" Joy shouted. Tyler stops as he and Sasha glanced at Joy smiling. Burke climbs off of Sasha._

 _"Oh...what's wrong baby?" Sasha chuckled. Climbing out the bed NAKED. Grabbing a black robe covering herself. "Feeling left OUT? Wanna...Join us?"_

 _"How could you...(sniffs) Sasha. How could you...DO this to me?!" Joy shouted with a SOB voice._

 _From_ _ ***outside***_ _of Sasha's room Rain is listening on the conversation..._

 _"Its easy. He offers me SEX and I said yes. Just like you offered Rain, right?"_

 _ **SHIT! She knows! Oh God...now I feel really BAD cheating on the woman I LOVE. We were close! I didn't mean to HURT her. I only did it to gain Rain's TRUST.**_

 _"I'm so sorry Sasha. I only did it to GAIN her trust. That's the truth"_

 _Rain snared. Shaking her head._ _ **What the FUCK was I thinking? Messing around with that skank. Payback's a BITCH.**_ _ **BITCH.**_ _Rain walks away..._

 _Tyler chuckled, "Pffft. You believe this SHIT Sasha?"_

 _"Why don't you SHUT the hell up. Keep your manhood COVERED" Joy said rolling her eyes._

 _"Why? Does NAKED men make you NERVOUS?" he asked._

 _"No. Its just makes me NAUCOUS"_

 _Sasha folded her arms, "Really? Speaking to a woman who FUCKED the President of the United States"_

 _"That was different. I was gaining his TRUST"_

 _Sasha_ _ ***claps***_ _loudly. "Oh BRAVO. BRAVO! You did really well with that Joy. And look how it TURNED out. Dr. Joy Lee seduced and betrayed the President, KILLS him, and then turns him into one of your...LAB RATS" she chuckled._

 _"Not only that but...your parents are the biggest SLUTS of them all. Running a human SEX trafficking business in Hong Kong. Taking young girls to make as SLAVES. Your mother's pathetic and weak. And your father couldn't keep his DICK in his pants"_

 _Tears fall from Joy's eyes while snaring at Sasha._

 _"Oh you have definitely made an IMPACT Joy. You should be PROUD of yourself"_

 _"Iam PROUD. I'm proud of what I've become. And YOU...should be thanking me instead of insulting ME. I gave you power. I can EASILY take it away from you"_

 _"You didn't give me SHIT"_

 _"YES I DID! I gave you life, food, money. I gave you my BODY, and I gave you LOVE. Without those things, your nothing. And you know it. All thanks to me that your not seeing things or anybody right now"_

 _Sasha nodded, "Your right Joy. I appreciate you helping me. But that's in the past. Now, I'm much better and Tyler and I are together now. After Dexter successfully got his revenge, we will get PAID and leave"_

 _"So...that's it? Your BREAKING up with me?" Joy asked._

 _"Honey, you have already broke up with me once you decided to EAT Mexican food"_

 _"Ooooh" Tyler covering his mouth laughing._

 _Joy didn't get it. She frowned, "What the hell does that suppose to mean?"_

 _"What is one of the most popular things that lesbians loves to do during SEX?"_

 _Joy gets it. She knows because she LOVED doing it to Sasha._

 _"You BITCH"_

 _She tries to STRIKE Sasha; BLOCKED! Joy_ _ ***snatches***_ _away. SILENCE in the room. Dr. Lee is furious as she STORMS out Sasha's room._

 _ **9:10pm Elway and Claire's *Private Room***_

 _Elway and Claire in the bed cuddling (naked) under the sheets after making LOVE._

 _"That was so AMAZING Jake" Claire said feeling satisfied._

 _"Mmmm...hell yeah baby. It was incredible"_

 _"I have never did it so LONG before"_

 _"Me neither. Especially in different_ _ ***positions*"**_

 _"Oh yes. We should do different positions all the time"_

 _Elway chuckled, "That's a SEAL deal babe" He gently rubs Claire's stomach and asked, "Is the baby okay? I hope I didn't SCARE him or her seeing my...jimmy JOHNSON inside you"_

 _Claire laughs, "Oh God. I can't believe you just said that"_

 _"What? (chuckled) I'm serious"_

 _"Baby, its a fetus. It hasn't grown inside my body to see anything yet"_

 _"Oh...phew! Okay. So we can still have SEX once its grown"_

 _"Yes Jake. (laugh) Oh my God. I'm going to be laughing myself to sleep after what you just said to me"_

 _"I'm so happy that I made you laugh. I needed it so BAD"_

 _They looked into each other's eyes. Claire gently_ _ ***touched***_ _the side of Elway's cheek, "I know. After all we've been through together"_

 _"It finally came to THIS. I'm so fucking HAPPY right now. I LOVE you Claire. So much"_

 _"I love you too Jake" She leaned forward as they kissed. Passionately. He climbs on top of her; kissing her neck. She closes her eyes; wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _Claire EXHALE slowly saying with satisfaction..."Oh...Jake"_

 _ **9:35pm**_ _Steve goes into the an_ _ ***Empty***_ _Computer Lab. (LOCKS) the door._

 _He walks over towards a computer, turns it ON. Types in the word PASSWORD_

 _ **[ENTER]**_ _On the desktop screen. Steve sticks in the_ _ ***Solid***_ _black FLASH DRIVE that Chloe gave him._

 _ **{{{{{LOADING}}}}}}}}**_ _2_ _Files Appears on the_ _ **{SCREEN}**_

 _Steve_ _ ***clicks***_ _on the_ _ **SECRET INTEL**_ _' file. There were files about Dr. Joy Lee's VIRUS; the Z Virus. McGarrett shakes his head._

 _ **Jesus Chloe, what have you gotten yourself into.**_ _he said to himself._

 _There were FILES of Dexter's PLANS on the President Stillson. 2 pictures showing The President and the Madam Vice President together walking in a black Yukon vehicle._

 _Both their FACES have a big red_ _X_ _on it. Which means ..._

 _ELIMINATE THE TARGETS_

 _McGarrett saw a photo showing the whole UNITED STATES; marking each STATE that he will DESTROY in order._

 _PHOTO of Dexter's DECEASED son Harrison. Body_ _ ***Covered***_ _at the crime scene in the boy's room. One SINGLE bullet from the window into Harrison's HEAD. Another photo showing Dexter HOLDING his son; CRYING with ANGER and PAIN._

 _Tears fall from Steve's eyes._ _ **(sigh) Damn. I don't think I would ever EXPERIENCE loosing a child. I hope I don't. I can't say of what Dexter's going through. This has CHANGED him completely. The man is looking for JUSTICE and answers as to why KILL his only SON.**_

 _Another FILE Steve_ _ ***click***_ _showing profile PHOTOS of the ONES INVOLVED in Dexter's plan_

 _Almeda 2. Jason Bourne 3. Dr. Joy Lee 6. Diane Wilson_

 _ **Diane? How could she be INVOLVE with this?**_ _he said to himself._

 _Kaufman (Phillip's Brother) Lee Swagger Burke Sanchez 13. Lori Wesson 14. Chloe O'Brian_

 _The Commander cannot believe that he saw Chloe's face as to one of the names of Dexter's crew. It took a tole on him HARD._ _ **How? How will Jack cope once he FOUND out about it.**_

 _There are 3 other names with NO_ _ ***photo***_ _on the LIST that are_ _SCRATCHED_ _off. Steve couldn't make out as to who they were._

 _McGarrett_ _ ***clicks***_ _on the 2nd FILE that says_ _ **[VIDEOS]**_ _4 videos appears on the screen. He clicks on the FIRST one._

 _ **1st Video [PLAY] ==================**_ _Video showing Susan Elway meeting with Dexter and Hannah at the_ _ ***Marriott***_ _hotel room (2014)_ _ **1:40:00**_

 _Steve is suprised to see Susan meet up with Dexter and Hannah._ _ **The hell? Susan knew Dexter and Hannah? Damn. Does that mean Elway is INVOLVED with them? No. No he wouldn't be. Would he? All that ANGER towards him could be an ACT?**_

 _"So what do you want me to do?" Susan asked._

 _"Its plain and simple, SEDUCE the President of the United States. Gain his TRUST. Make him your Chief of Staff" Dexter said._

 _"The President? (laughs) I'm sorry Dexter. Hannah, I can't do it. He...look too much like my brother"_

 _"Oh come on Susan, a FINE brother like yours, I'm sure you had EXPLICT thoughts before" Hannah said with a wink._

 _Susan_ _ ***frowned***_ _up, "Ewww NO. Your SICK Hannah. I wouldn't dare to SEDUCE my brother"_

 _"Okay, okay. Forget that IDEA. I'm sure Hannah and I can find someone else"_

 _"I know someone. She's a GREAT friend of mine. Very great friend. I've met her a few times at parties. She is PERFECT for the job" Susan replied._

 _"Who is she?" Dexter asked._

 _"Her name is Diane Wilson. She's very SEXY and well educated. The chick knows her POLITICS. Believe me"_

 _ **What the hell? Susan knew Diane? Shit.**_ _Steve said to himself._

 _Dexter and Hannah look at each other smiling. Dexter looks at Susan, "Okay. But..."_ _END OF VIDEO_

 _Steve_ _ ***Click***_ _on the NEXT video._ _ **2nd Video**_ _Early (2015)_ _ ***Marriott***_ _Hotel_ _ **00:25**_

 _ **[PLAY]================**_ _Video shows Dexter on top of Susan having SEX as to Hannah laying next to them naked smiling. Susan moans as Dexter grunts THRUSTING faster into her._

 _"Oh God...Oh YES! Ohhhhh...Ohhhhhh!"_

 _"She loves it babe." Hannah stated._

 _Dexter_ _ ***slows***_ _down as they both REACHED their climax._

 _"ooh SHIT" Dexter replied._

 _"Oh Goddddddd" Susan said slowly feeling satisfied._

 _ **END OF VIDEO**_

 _ **3rd Video**_ _(2015)_ _ **2 Weeks**_ _Before the ATTACK on Washington, D.C._ _ ***Unknown Location***_ _ **2:00:00**_

 _ **[PLAY]================**_ _Video shows Dexter, Hannah, Chloe O' Brien in a room TALKING about Chloe's husband's AFFAIR. Chloe looking PISSED._

 _"I want Susan Elway DEAD. You hear me. I want her DEAD"_

 _"We can make that happen Chloe. Don't worry. I mean after all, you are FUCKING her brother right?" Hannah asked smiling._

 _"Not anymore. That's ancient HISTORY. All I want is that BITCH dead. And that little BASTARD inside her"_

 _Steve couldn't believe it._ _ **Oh My God! Susan was PREGNANT? No wonder Chloe felt really BAD about it.**_

 _"She isn't pregnant anymore Chloe. She got rid of the baby. She felt gulty about it"_

 _"What? You...mean to tell me you HELPED her get rid of it?"_

 _"Yes. We did. Look, I know it may came as a SHOCK but its just business" Dexter replied._

 _Chloe rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Who's gonna do the JOB?"_

 _ ***Door knock***_

 _"I'm glad you in"_

 _The MYSTERY man walked into the_ _ **[Camera]**_ _showing how tall and STRONG this guy is. Tattoos on both arms. Samoan SKIN. This man looks very femiliar to Steve._

 _Dexter and Hannah looked SURPRISED._

 _"What the HELL are you doing here? I didn't ask for you!" Dexter shouted._

 _ **END OF VIDEO**_

 _"SHIT. Who the hell was that?" Steve_ _ ***click***_ _on the 4th video._

 _ **4th Video**_ _(Susan's Death)_ _ **Hours**_ _before the attack_ _ ***Marriott Hotel***_

 _ **1:30:00**_

 _ **[PLAY]================**_ _Susan walks over by the closet. She opens the door..."AHHHHHHHH!"_

 _A surprised_ _ ***unknown***_ _ski mask man jumps out of the closet!_ _ **TACKLES**_ _her down on the bed! Susan tries to fight back! The man is too strong. He holds her down!_

 _"Get the FUCK off of me! Who are you?!"_

 _The masked man pulls out a LARGE silver knife from behind his pants pocket. Susan eyes got wide when she saw the knife. She felt scared and cries out, "No. No please don't. Please. I give you what you want. Don't...kill me. Pleasssse"_

 _ **STAB!**_ _"Ughhhhhhhh!" The man stabs Susan multiple times in the chest! Over. Over. And Over again._

 _Susan says as blood pours out her mouth, "Ja...cob. I'm...sorr...y" She takes her_ _ **LAST**_ _breath and dies._

 _Tears fall down Steve's face. Shaking his head._ _ **You son of a BITCH. Who are you?**_

 _Blood is all over the bed. The man just glance at Susan's dead body. He gently closes her eyes. Climbs off of her and walks out the door._

 _The_ _ ***sound***_ _of Susan's cell phone_ _ **{{{{{VIBRATES}}}}}}}**_

 _The MASKED man walked back in the room where Susan's phone is. He picks up the phone...just starring at it._

 _The KILLER slowly takes_ _ **off the ski MASK...**_ _showing_

 _ **MAX CLAYTON!**_

 _Clayton smiling and laughing._

 _ **END OF VIDEO**_

 _McGarrett couldn't believe it._ _ **Son of a BITCH. I fucking knew something about him that I didn't like. Elway is gonna fucking LOOSE it.**_

 _Steve RUNS out the room._ _ ***FIRE ALARM***_ _Sounded the whole BUILDING!_

 _"What the HELL?"_


	15. Chapter 15

**FANTASTIC FIVE**

 **VOL.2. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS...**

 **CHAPTER 35**

 **ATTACK!-CAPTURED-RIPPED APART**

 **Another INTENSE long Chapter! (Explicit) I hope you ENJOY it! Please post positive comments. Thanks!**

 _ **A few MINUTES before the *ALARM* sounded...**_

 _Alison Morrison_ _ ***follows***_ _Max Clayton into the_ _ **[Conference room]**_ _as he LOCKS it._

 _"Why are we in the conference room?" she asked._

 _"Because this is where you and I are gonna have some FUN sweetheart" he said with a WINK._

 _She looks_ _ ***confused***_ _"In here? What's in this room that's so SEXY?"_

 _Max walks around her towards the BIG table; leaning on the EDGE of it. Smiling looking up and down at her with that EVIL grin._

 _"Because in here, the rest of the TEAM cannot hear you SCREAM"_

 _"Oh...hahahahah" she laughs. Either Alison consider that as a joke or she just plain STUPID. Clayton wasn't laughing._ _ **Yeah...I got this BITCH where I want her.**_ _he said to himself._

 _Ms. Morrison stops laughing as she felt embarrassed. A bit scared._ _ **Shit. What is he up to? He's nothing like the other guys I fool around with. He's SCARING the shit out of me.**_

 _"Look, w-w-why we just go somewhere else privately. So that no one will HEAR us"_

 _"NO. I want to hear you SCREAM. (Deep sigh) How...I love to hear WOMEN scream. Begging telling me no...please. Like a helpless little BABY" he said chuckling._

 _Alison figured something out._ _ **Oh God. He's another TRAITOR working for Dexter. I'm getting the hell out of here.**_ _Ms. Morrison ran towards the door BANGING on it; SCREAMING._

 _"HELLLP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" "HELLLLLLLLLP!"_

 _Max walks slowly towards behind her, "Yep that's it. Keep screamin and yellin'. Nobody is gonna hear ya"_

 _Max quickly_ _ ***covers***_ _her mouth roughly; holding her body TIGHT._

 _"MMMMM...MMMMMM!" Alison_ _ ***screaming***_ _for her life trying to ESCAPE from Max's grip. Clayton pulls out a big knife from back of his pocket and..._

 _ **SLIT!**_ _as_ _ ***Blood***_ _pours out from Alison's throat. Max_ _ ***throws***_ _her down on the floor while she gasp out blood; holding her neck crawling slowly away from Clayton._

 _Clayton_ _ ***laughs***_ _"Hahahahaha! Where are you going sweetheart? You can't GO no where"_

 _Alison stops crawling taking her LAST breath_ _ ***gasp***_ _"Uggggh..." she DIES._

 _Max smiles; walking towards the body. Kneeled down turning Alison around. The gruesome cut on her throat as her eyes were OPEN._

 _"I'll let you TURN and feast on both TEAMS here while I stick to the plan"_

 _Clayton walks out the conference room with the door WIDE open. He quietly and quickly turned the corner. Max walks over towards the FIRE ALARM switch **PULLS** it down! _

_***ALARM***_ _sounded throughout the building!_

 _20 of Dexter's MEN_ _ ***crashed***_ _down through the COMMAND CENTER!_

 _GUNS_ _ ***firing***_ _and women SCREAMING!_

 _"What the HELL is going on?!" Lilly asked Senator Lawson scared._

 _"Oh shit. We are under ATTACK! Stay here!" Lawson shouted._

 _"NO! Don't leave me. The TEAM will take care of it!"_

 _A LOUD_ _ ***knock***_ _on the door made Lilly flinched. "Madam President its ME Steve McGarrett open up!"_

 _Senator Lawson quickly opened the door. Steve quickly HELPED Lilly into the wheel chair._

 _"Madam President were gonna get you out of here"_

 _"What the HELL is going on Steve?"_

 _"Dexter is attacking US. He knows our location. We have to find a way out of here"_

 _"Someone else here is WORKING for him" Lawson replied._

 _"Your right Senator. Its Max Clayton. He KILLED Susan"_

 _"WHAT? Are you certain Commander?" Lilly said._

 _"Yes mamn. I saw it with my own EYES on a video. It was on a flash drive that Chloe gave me."_

 _"Jesus Christ" she said as she couldn't believe it._

 _"That's not all Madam President. Chloe wanted Susan DEAD. Susan had an affair with Chloe's husband. This whole situation is MESSED up. All because of a man's vengeance"_

 _Steve_ _ ***pulls***_ _the safety back on one of his guns_

 _"There was one more name on Dexter's list that was_ _scratched off_ _. I"m a find out who that name IS but...first...were gonna get everybody out of here including Lori and head towards Long Island, NY for that CURE"_

 _McGarrett_ _ ***hands***_ _Senator Lawson a 45 gun. "Here Senator. Your gonna need this"_

 _"I-I-I I'm not good with guns" Lawson said nervously._

 _"Give it to me. I'll take it" Lilly replied._

 _Steve hands the gun to Lilly. "Okay, stay close to me. Senator, you wheel out Madam President while I take out the BAD GUYS got it?"_

 _"Gotcha" Lawson nodded._

 _"READY when you are Commander" Lilly said._

 _"Lets GO" Steve opened the door_

 _Daryl_ _ ***shoots***_ _his gun; taking down a few hostels while Joann holding Abigail running for their lives as they MADE it through the cafeteria doors. Amanda and Delilah were already in there. Abigail holds on to Joann crying._

 _"Shh...shh...its okay sweetheart. Everything's alright You ladies alright?"_

 _"Yeah were fine. Did you see Steve?" Amanda asked. "Is he okay?"_

 _"I don't know doll. I'm sure he's fine"_

 _"SHIT. I'm almost out" Daryl said._

 _"We have to get out of here" Delilah said feeling scared._

 _"We will hun. We have to get the others first" Joann replied._

 _A HARD knock on the cafeteria door. Delilah and Abigail flinched._

 _"Open up its ME!" Steve shouted. Amanda smile. Daryl quickly_ _ ***opened***_ _the door. Senator Lawson quickly ROLLED in Lilly as Steve runs in. Dixon quickly closed the door._

 _"Aunt Lilly!" Abigail runs over towards Lilly as they embraced._

 _"Abigail. Oh thank God"_

 _Amanda runs over towards Steve; they both embraced._

 _"Oh thank God" Amanda said. "Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine. You alright?" Steve asked._

 _Amanda nodded, "I'm okay"_

 _"That's my girl. Where is everybody else?"_

 _"They still OUT there" Daryl said._ _ ***Silence***_ _in the room. Steve and Daryl glance at each other. As an F5 team they have to STICK together._

 _"We gotta go back out there"_

 _"What?! Are you CRAZY Steve? No! You cannot go back out there!" Amanda shouted._

 _"We don't have a CHOICE Amanda! The rest of my TEAM is out there! I'm not gonna loose anybody else!"_

 _"FINE! Go ON! Get captured! See if I care!" Amanda shouted walking away in the back. Delilah follows her. "Amanda!"_

 _"She'll cool down. Just go do what you gotta do. Get everybody and come back safe" Lilly said._

 _"Let's do it Dixon"_

 _Daryl nodded. Joann wrapped her arms around Dixon's neck, "Be careful. Okay?"_

 _"Ya know I will woman" He leaned forward and kissed her._

 _"I love you" Joann replied._

 _"Love you too"_

 _Daryl glance at Abigail, "Don't worry sweetheart, Uncle Daryl is coming back alright?"_

 _Abigail smiles, "Okay" Dixon_ _ ***winks***_ _at her._

 _Lawson_ _ ***opened***_ _the door McGarrett and Daryl walked out_

 _Claire and Elway running quietly down the hallway headed towards Katherine's_ _ ***private***_ _room. Suddenly...they heard SCREAMING from behind them. Claire felt scared._

 _"That sounds like Jane. She's in trouble"_

 _"Im a go HELP her. You stay here okay?"_

 _Claire quickly_ _ ***takes***_ _Elway's arm, "Jake no. Don't LEAVE me. She could be already dead as we know it"_

 _"She might not be. I have to go and see"_

 _"Jake she's NOT your sister. She's already DEAD."_

 _Elway looks at Claire thinking..._ _ **I can't believe she just said that to me.**_ _Claire didn't mean to say that._ _ **Shit. God. What the hell was I thinking saying that to him.**_

 _"I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean to say that"_

 _He EMBRACED her, kissed her on the forehead. "Its okay baby. Its okay"_

 _"I was thinking about our baby. I just want us to be safe"_

 _"I know. I'm thinking about our baby too. I will get US out of here baby. I promise"_

 _Katherine's door opens"Mom, oh thank God" He hugs his mom._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine. Are you alright my dear?" Katherine asked Claire._

 _"Yes mamn"_

 _"Mom, I want you and Claire to stay in your room. LOCK the door until I get back. Do you understand?"_

 _"Honey don't you think we should try to get the HELL out of here instead of being locked in a room?"_

 _"Your mom's got a point"_

 _"I'm not gonna ARGUE with you both just get in the room and lock the door"_

 _"Your the BOSS. Come on Claire"_

 _"Thank you"_

 _Claire and Katherine went in the room. "Don't make a sound alright?"_

 _"We won't peep" Katherine replied._

 _Dr. Morgan_ _ ***quickly***_ _KISSES Elway passionately. Katherine smiles. Those emotional HORMONES in Claire are already showing._

 _They unlock lips; looking into each other's eyes. "Be careful please" Claire said._

 _He swift her hair back, "I will Claire. Don't worry. I'm coming right back. I promise" he kisses her then_ _ ***closes***_ _the door. Claire LOCKS it. Leaning on the door touching her chest; feeling worried._

 _"Have no worries Claire, Jacob will come back for us. He always keep his WORD"_

 _Elway_ _ ***takes***_ _his gun out as he TURNED the corner. A long BLOOD trail down the hall in the last room on the left. Jake_ _ **AIMS**_ _the gun towards the blood trail. Ready to take down a hostel or a WALKER._

 _Jacob hears growling; eating FLESH sound. The smell of a ROTTEN corpse made Jake's stomach sick. Elway takes a deep breath; closing his eyes...then turned into the last room and saw Alison EATING Jane's intestines._

 _"Jesus fucking Christ" he said out loud._

 _Alison looks up at Elway. Growling; staggering standing up walking towards him. He_ _ ***aims***_ _his gun towards her head. Hesitated. The gun SHAKING in his hand._

 _Susan_ _ ***appeared***_ _right in front of him. "Jacob. Brother. Don't SHOOT me. Its me. Susan"_

 _"Susan?" He couldn't FOCUS. "No. Your dead. Your not here"_

 _"But Iam here Brother. Let me go with you"_

 _"No. No"_

 _Susan_ _ ***disappears***_ _Alison TACKLES Elway on the floor. Trying to BITE his neck! Jake shoves her off of him with FORCE! "Crazy BITCH"_

 _Jacob stands up and POW!_ _ ***shot***_ _Alison right in the head! Elway walks out the door and BUMPED into Steve and Daryl._

 _"Wooh! Steve, Daryl. You guys alright? Where's everybody?"_

 _"Were fine. Glad to see you. A few of us are in the cafeteria. Where's Claire and your mom?" Steve asked._

 _"In Katherine's private room. Their safe"_

 _Daryl walked in the room; looking at Jane then at Alison. He ask Elway, "What the hell happened to her?"_

 _"Who knows. Somebody cut her throat, turned, and attacked Jane"_

 _Jane growls as she began to move. "SHIT" Daryl_ _ ***shoots***_ _an arrow in her head._

 _Steve nodded, "I know who did it"_

 _"Who?" Elway asked._

 _"Max Clayton"_

 _Jacob and Daryl looks at Steve._

 _"I fuckin knew something about him that I didn't like. He was up to somethin'." Daryl replied._

 _Elway looks confused. "That doesn't make sense Steve. Why would Clayton kill Alison? What's his motive?"_

 _Daryl figured it out._ _ **Shit. That son of a BITCH killed Elway's sister. Jake is not going to be happy about this. Just tell him Steve.**_

 _"Jake. Listen to me, there's something you should know. Your not gonna LIKE it"_

 _"Look, whatever it is, you can tell me once we get out of here. Right now I'm going back for Claire and my mom"_

 _Elway runs off as Steve follows him. "Damn it. Jake wait up"_

 _Dixon leaves the room_ _ ***LIGHTS OUT***_ _through out the building._

 _Grunts from Daryl, Steve, and Elway._ _ ***Lights***_ _came back on._

 _Daryl and Elway slowly got up from the floor as they stand up quickly walking towards Claire SCREAMING! McGarrett is GONE. Disappeared._

 _"Get the HELL off of me! Jake! JAKE!"_

 _"CLAIRE! CLAIRE!" Elway shouted._

 _Elway and Daryl turned the corner and saw these NINJAS in black captured Claire and McGarrett who's unconscious. Jake and Dixon runs faster towards them!_

 _"NOOOO! CLAAIRE! Let her GO you motherfuckers!"_

 _"JAAAAAKE!" Claire shouted. The Ninjas_ _ ***Throws***_ _STARS at Daryl and Elway. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _"Shit! Elway get BACK!" Daryl shoves Elway dogging the STARS!_

 _Ninjas_ _ ***disappears***_ _in the elevator SHAFT with Claire._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Claire screams._

 _"CLAIRE!" Elway and Daryl runs towards the elevator shaft. They both looked up^^^^^^^^^^NOTHING._

 _Jake gives Daryl the gun. "Here Daryl I'm going after Claire. You get my mom and get everybody OUT"_

 _Daryl stops him, "Hold on Elway man you can't go ALONE. We get everybody out first then go rescue Claire and McGarrett"_

 _"NO Daryl! I have to get my WIFE back! She's pregnant! I'm not gonna let anything happen to HER!" Elway shouted. Tears filled his eyes._

 _"I understand that man but I don't want anything happen to YOU. I'm not gonna put that SHIT on my conscious. No way"_

 _"I FAILED saving my sister Dixon. I'm not going to let that happen to Claire and our unborn child. I wouldn't LIVE with myself"_

 _Tears fall from Elway's eyes. Daryl_ _ ***pats***_ _Jacob on the back, "Were gonna get her BACK man. And McGarrett. I promise on my life"_

 _Elway looks at Daryl. "Were family Elway. We stick together no matter what"_

 _Jake nodded. "Yeah"_

 _"Come on, lets go get your mom"_

 _Katherine groans. Touching her head. "Ooooh. Ooooh"_

 _"MOM! Mom!" Elway runs in and over towards his mom. Helping her from the floor. "Are you alright? Your hurt?"_

 _"No honey. I'm fine" He embraces his mom. "I'm okay sweetheart. Where's Claire?"_

 _Elway couldn't speak. "Jacob where's Claire?"_

 _"They took her mom. That son of a BITCH took her"_

 _Katherine_ _ ***shakes***_ _her head; she began to cry._

 _"No. No Jake you have to get her back!" Elway embraced his mom._

 _"I will mom. I will. We will get her back"_

 _"We should head to the cafeteria" Daryl said._

 _"Come on mom. We gotta go"_

 _Elway, Daryl, and Katherine walked towards the cafeteria until_ _ **...*BUMP***_ _into Derek_ _ ***aiming***_ _his GUN._

 _"Wooh Derek its US. Your alright?" Daryl asked._

 _"Yeah. Where's everybody? Where's Claire?" he asked with concern._

 _"They took her Derek" Elway said._

 _"WHAT? And you let it happen?!" Derek shouted._

 _Elway got in Derek's face asking, "Your blaming me? Why all of a sudden your concern about Claire? Your barley even AROUND in the past few hours Derek!"_

 _"Let's not forget hours ago that you wanted to WALK out on her because you was worried about your sister! Remember that?!"_

 _"Yeah I remember. I STAYED. I was wrong. I admit that earlier. What the hell is your problem?"_

 _"My problem is that my sweet cousin got KNOCKED up and ENGAGED to a weak, pathetic MAN like you!"_

 _BAMB!_ _a punch in the face! Derek_ _ ***falls***_ _to the ground!_

 _"You son of a BITCH!" Elway shouted charging after him until Dixon walked in between them._

 _"Both of ya knock this SHIT off! We don't have time for this!" Daryl shouted._

 _Derek slowly stand up pissed. Wiping the blood from his lower lip._

 _"Jacob calm your ass down NOW! And Derek, you should be ashamed of yourself. Claire is happy with my son. You should be happy for her"_

 _"Well I'm NOT. I've changed my mind about your son. He hurt Claire once, I'll be damned if he hurt her again"_

 _"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Clayton shouted as Daryl, Derek, Elway, and Katherine_ _ ***heard***_ _commotion coming towards them._

 _"Your not going anywhere! SHUT UP!" Hawkeye shouted._

 _"Mom, you stay here. Alright? Don't move" Elway ordered. Katherine nodded._

 _Elway, Daryl, and Derek walked around the corner and saw Shaw and Logan HOLDING Clayton by the arms._

 _"Elway tell them to get their HANDS off me!" Clayton shouted._

 _"Not until you CONFESS up what you done ass wipe" Shaw replied._

 _"I didn't do SHIT!" Max quickly got loose, pushed Shaw down on the floor as he RAN around the corner and started running down the HALL way._

 _Storm Shadow_ _ ***throws***_ _a STAR!_

 _"UGHHHH!" Clayton grunted as the star HIT Max's back; he falls to the floor._

 _"Nice. Go get his ASS Storm" Hawkeye ordered._

 _"NO! I'll get his ASS" Shaw said. He walked down the hallway pissed._

 _"Asshole thinks he could just pushed me down and get away with it" He roughly picks up Clayton, "Get your ass UP!"_

 _"AHHHHHH!" Max shouted out in pain. Logan_ _ ***takes***_ _Clayton by the other arm._

 _"You got him this time?" Logan asked. Shaw didn't say anything._

 _A_ _ ***BUZZ***_ _from the door in the command center opens_

 _"What the hell is that?" Daryl asked._

 _Max laughs, "Oooh...now the real FUN has begun"_

 _"What the hell did you just do Clayton?" Elway asked._

 _"He asked you a question MAX" Katherine said._

 _*Growling* sounds coming from towards the command center. Daryl and Michonne glance at each other._

 _"I don't like the SOUND of that" Michonne said._

 _"Me neither. Michonne come with me. Elway, Derek, Natasha, Hawkeye, Storm follow me" Daryl replied._

 _BAMB!_ _Shaw and Logan_ _ ***shoved***_ _Clayton towards the wall hard!_

 _Dixon and the team held out their weapons. Walking slowly around the corner_ _ **300 WALKERS!**_ _coming towards them!_

 _"WALKERS!" Michonne shouted._

 _"MOVE! GO! GO! GO!" Daryl shouted._

 _The TEAM runs towards the cafeteria FAST!_

 _"We gotta MOVE!" Hawkeye shouted._

 _"Why what's going on?! What's out there?" Logan asked._

 _Elway grabs his mothers hand. "What's going on Jacob?"_

 _Daryl BANGS on the door! "Open the goddamn DOOR!"_

 _Joann quickly opened the door as they all RAN in. Dixon, Derek, and the rest of the team closed and barricade the door._

 _Shaw and Storm_ _ ***throws***_ _down Clayton on the floor like a piece of trash._ _ **That son of a BITCH. What the hell is he doing here? Where's Claire? Where's Steve?**_ _Lilly said to herself._

 _"What the hell is going on out there? Where Claire? Where's Steve?" Lilly asked._

 _"Dexter took them. It seems like he planned to ATTACK us then..." Derek couldn't finish what he was saying. He's so ANGRY that Claire was taken._ _ **Blamming Elway isn't gonna solve it. (sigh) I shouldn't blow up like that. DAMN. Its not his fault.**_

 _Elway leaned his head on his arm. He close his eyes. Focus on getting Claire back._ _ **Oh God please, please PROTECT my wife, my unborn child. I know I haven't PRAYED in years and I LOST my Faith. But I'm begging you, please...please PROTECT my family.**_

 _Clayton glanced right at Jacob. Smiling with an EVIL smirk._ _ **Yeah, you go ahead and PRAY Elway. Its not gonna work. God doesn't exsist.**_ _Max quietly takes out the star out his back._

 _Amanda came out from the back of the cafeteria. She notice that Steve wasn't in the room._ _Silence in the room. Joann walked over towards her._

 _"Amanda don't freak out"_

 _Amanda asked with tears, "Where's Steve? Is he...DEAD?"_

 _"No. He's not. He was taken by Dexter's men. Claire too. Were gonna get them back. Promise"_

 _Max chuckled, "I wouldn't gaurantee on that sweetheart"_

 _Everybody *stares* at him. Elway walks over towards Clayton._

 _"What do you mean by that Max?" Jacob asked. "Hmmmm? Enlighten me"_

 _"Enlighten you?" Clayton chuckled. "I don't think you can HANDLE what I'm about to tell you and the rest of your pathetic TEAM"_

 _"Try me"_

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ _ ***Growling***_ _from the cafeteria door! Abigail hold on to Lilly tight. She started to cry._

 _"SHIT" Daryl and Michonne walk towards the door from a *distance* looking at the WALKERS trying to get IN. They noticed that they don't have much TIME left to be in that cafeteria._

 _"That door won't HOLD for a long time" Michonne said. "We gotta move"_

 _Daryl nodded. "We handle this business FIRST then we move"_

 _"Elway whatever you do man, do it FAST cause that door won't hold those WALKERS for long"_

 _"Alright Jake, I'll tell you. But first, the little girl needs to go in the back. I don't want the KID to hear this"_

 _Joann takes Abigail. "Come on sweetie"_

 _"Fine. Okay. Madam President..."_

 _"The Madam President needs to stay here. Your mom, and Senator Lawson"_

 _"Joann, you and the rest of the women go in the back right now" Daryl said._

 _"Alright, come on ladies. Let's go" Joann replied. She glanced at Natasha and Michonne. Both women didn't move. They didn't need to go in the back. They can handle themselves. Joann went in the back._

 _Hawkeye and the rest of the team looks at them._

 _"Were not going anywhere. We know how to DEFEND ourselves" Michonne stated._

 _"That's right" Natasha replied._

 _"Damn right you do ladies. And I ADMIRE that." Clayton said._

 _He looks right at Elway, "If only...your SISTER Susan would have learn how to DEFEND herself. Then maybe just maybe...she would have SURVIVED"_

 _Elway felt_ _ ***sick***_ _to his stomach. Tears began to build up in his eyes. He could NOT believe that Clayton was the ONE that's responsible for KILLING Susan. All this time he thought Dexter was the one but NO. Max Clayton. The man he called a friend. The man he trusted!_

 _Katherine_ _ ***clutched***_ _her heart as tears fall from her eyes. Natasha and Michonne walked over towards her; comforting her._

 _"Oh...but there's more" He glanced at Lilly, "Madam President. Did you even knew what Phillip was capable of before you MARRIED him?_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked._

 _"Come on Madam President. You knew exactly what kind of MAN he was. A murderer"_

 _Elway quickly grabs Clayton shouted "Your a FUCKING liar!" and_ _ ***throws***_ _him over a TABLE! He picks him up, slams him HARD on another table. "Did you do it?! Huh?! Did you KILL my sister?!"_

 _Clayton_ _ ***laughs*,**_ _"Yep. I did. And I ENJOYED it. Every...single...moment. The way she SCREAMED. The way she begged for her LIFE. It was beautiful"_

 _Elway sobs, "WHY?... WHY?!"_

 _"Why? You mean to tell me you don't know? Well...you not gonna like it. Not even Madam President"_

 _"You see, your late beloved F5 anaylist Chloe O'Brien's husband had an AFFAIR with your sister Susan. When Chloe found out...(laughs) oh boy. She was pissed"_

 _"That would DRIVE any woman off the EDGE. So Tony Almedia...or should I say the LATE Tony Almedia took Chloe to someone who would get the job DONE"_

 _"How did she found out about the AFFAIR?" Lilly asked._

 _"Hannah and Dexter of course. They planned it because Dexter wanted to cause ENOUGH chaos as much as possible. Hannah offered Susan a DEAL"_

 _"What kind of DEAL?" Lilly asked._

 _"Seducing the President, make her the Chief of Staff. Gain his sort of thing. But Susan didn't want it. She thought the President look too much like her brother. So...Susan offered another person for the job...Diane Wilson"_

 _Everyone looked at him and each other._

 _ **Diane? What the hell?! Susan knew Diane?**_ _Lilly thought._

 _"Oooh but there is MORE shit that you cannot handle trust me Madam President"_

 _He look back at Elway, " McKay thought about YOU. She knew you would BREAK. And she was right. She BROKE you"_

 _"Your gonna LOOSE your precious wife and your UNBORN child. Just like your sweet SISTER. And there's nothing you could do about it" he said chuckled._

 _Elway grabs Clayton by the collar lifting him up from the table, "We'll see about that. But first things FIRST. Daryl, Derek, take him"_

 _Dixon and Morgan_ _ ***takes***_ _Clayton by the arms. "The rest of you, head in the BACK with the others NOW"_

 _Senator Lawson takes Lilly in the back._

 _"Wait a minute, son what are you doing?" Katherine said feeling worried._

 _"Mom, you got to TRUST me. I know exactly what I'm doing. Go in the back please"_

 _"Come on Ms. Elway" Natasha said._

 _"What the FUCK are you gonna do Elway?" Clayton asked._

 _Jake walk towards the front door of the cafeteria. Derek and Daryl follows him._

 _Max trying to BREAK free, "LET ME GO goddamn it! FUCKING let me GO!"_

 _Elway grabs Clayton by the collar again; SLAMS! him on the door, "Your gonna LOOSE your life. And I gonna be satisfied when these creatures RIP your ASS to shreds piece by piece"_

 _"And there's NOTHING! that you can fucking DO about it"_

 _Dixon lens Jacob a KNIFE. "This is for my SISTER"_

 _Elway STABS Clayton in the abdomen! He SHOVES the knife in DEEPER and DEEPER! Blood_ _ ***pours***_ _out Clayton's stomach and mouth. Jake takes out the knife as Max FALLS to the ground._

 _Jacob glanced at both Dixon and Morgan. Nodded. Backing up from the door. Elway_ _ ***throws***_ _the KNIFE at the_ _ **[HANDICAP BUTTON]**_

 _The door opened as WALKERS grabs Clayton. They began TEARING and EATING his flesh! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _The rest of the WALKERS coming towards Elway, Derek, and Daryl. They RAN towards the back._

 _Elway felt some relief of PAIN of knowing who KILLED his sister. But the WAR isn't over yet. It only had just begun._


End file.
